Safe Place to Hide
by my mermaidia cove
Summary: After an old family friend of Abe's dies, Abe must now take care of a newly orphaned teenage girlwith a special gift.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_A sixteen year old girl sat beside her mother's hospital bed as her mother lay dying, the cancer eating away at her body. The girl's mother sighed and turned her head as best as she could to her teary eyed daughter. "Amelia, my darling little girl, I need you to do something for me" the mother weakly said._

_ "Anything, mom" the girl named Amelia replied. _

_ "Get my purse for me" the mother instructed. Amelia did as she was told and handed her mother's purse to her and her mother weakly opened up her purse. She rummaged around in her purse for a moment before pulling out a small business card. "Do you remember when you were ten and we had a friend at our place by the name of 'Abe Sapien'?"_

_ "Um… sort of, I remember there being somebody with bright blue eyes. Was that him?" _

_ "Yes dear, he does have very bright blue eyes. I remember whenever he would come over you would beg him for a story and he would tell one no matter what time it was. Now I need you to pay attention, when I am gone…"_

_ "Mom please don't say that! You're going to be fine" Amelia interrupted._

_ The mother continued, "…When I am gone I want you to take this card, call the number and ask for Abraham Sapien. The last time I saw him he gave me this card and told me to call him if I needed anything at all no matter what it was, I want you to call him and tell him what has happened"_

_ "Mom, please don't talk like that! I don't want you to go!" _

_ "I will never leave you, my dear Amelia"_

_ Amelia nodded and took the card from her mother and she read the card, it said 'Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense'. What did that even mean?_

_ "Mom, I don't understand, what does this card mean?" Amelia asked her mother. The mother reached into her purse again and pulled out a photograph and handed it to Amelia._

"_This is our dear friend Abe Sapien" the mother replied. Amelia looked down at the photo and gasped. The picture showed a blue fish-like man with the brightest blue eyes holding in his arms a smiling, happy six year old Amelia. _

_ "This is him?" Amelia said after a moment._

_ "Yes dear, you loved him like a father when he visited. You called him 'Uncle Abe'"_

_ "I…I remember now. All those stories he told me"_

_ The mother smiled and laughed but it soon turned into a harsh coughing fit. Amelia grabbed a glass of water off of the dresser and brought it to her mother's lips and she lay back down on her pillow. _

_ "Do you understand what you need to do?" the mother asked._

_ "Yes mom, but that's not going to happen for a long time…right?" Amelia replied._

_ "Amelia dearest, you know I don't have much time left"_

_ "But… you can fight this! I know you can!"_

_ "Know that I love you very, very much"_

_ The mother closed her eyes and sighed as the pillow seemed to sink just a little further._

_ "M-mom? Mom!" Amelia cried and her eyes flowed with tears. "Mom no, please! NURSE!"_

_ A nurse immediately ran into the room along with a doctor and a few more nurses. One of the nurses pulled Amelia into her arms and Amelia sobbed on her shoulder. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abraham Sapien swam in his tank as he read four books at once that sat on four posts on the outside of his tank as classical music played on the stereo. He heard a small tapping sound and Abe turned to see Myers standing outside of his tank with a phone in his hand. Abe took the hint and climbed out of his tank and walked down the spiral staircase with a towel in hand.

"Who is it?" Abe asked and Myers shrugged.

"I dunno, all I know is that it's some girl asking for you"

Abe took the phone from Myers, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Abraham Sapien?" a young female voice said.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"U-uncle Abe, its Amelia… you used to visit me and my mom until I was ten"

"Amelia? Amelia Clarks?"

"Y-yes"

"Oh goodness… Amelia! How are you? How's your dear mother?"

"I… um… that's actually what I called about. I…um…"

"Amelia, my dear, what is wrong?"

"Mom… was diagnosed with cancer a few years after you left and she… I-it took her"

Abe was quiet for a few moments, "Amelia…" he tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come.

"Mom told me to call you and to tell you what happened and…"

"Amelia, is there any family you can go to?"

"N-no, not really. All there is, is my grandmother but she's too old and in a retirement home. Right now I'm just at a friend's house for now"

"Then you shall come live here with me then"

"What? But I don't even know where you live"

"I will send someone to pick you up as soon as possible. I will not leave you alone without someone to be there for you"

"Well… alright, I guess I'd better get packed then"

"What is your friend's address?"

Amelia told him the address as Abe wrote it down on a piece of paper on the desk nearby.

"I'm sorry that I cannot come and pick you up myself but as you know people do not take my appearance too lightly" Abe said.

"No, I totally understand… I guess I'll see you soon then"

"Everything will be fine, Amelia. You'll see"

Abe waited for Amelia to hang up first and when she did, he hung up his own phone and set it down on the table. He sat down on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. He just couldn't believe it! Hannah Clarks was a close friend of his and now that he has heard that she died of cancer was just devastating. _I might as well tell the others about Amelia _Abe thought as he stood up and headed for the door and proceeded to Hellboy and Liz's room. When he got there, Abe knocked on the door and after a short moment Liz opened the door and let Abe inside.

"Hey Abe, what's up?" Liz asked.

"Actually, we have a situation right now" Abe replied.

"Oh great, is this another mission?" Hellboy said.

"No nothing like that. You see, you remember the woman and her daughter I used to visit some years back?"

"Yeah"

"Well… it seems that the mother has died of cancer and has resulted in leaving Amelia, the daughter, all on her own"

"I think I see where this is going, Blue"

"She has no family to go live with and so I told her that she is to come live here with us"

"Have you told Manning yet?" Liz asked.

"No, but he will be informed very shortly as I need someone to go pick her up from her friend's house where she is currently staying for the moment"

"Well lets go then" Hellboy said and they all headed towards Manning's office. The meeting with Manning obviously didn't go very well but in the end, agreed for Amelia to stay. Myers offered to go pick Amelia up the next day and Abe handed him the address.

"Oh, and just a little heads up" Abe said to Hellboy and Liz, "she hasn't seen you guys yet, she only knows me"

"Well _that's_ going to go smoothly" Hellboy said.

The next day, Myers left to pick up Amelia as Abe and Liz prepared a room for her for when she arrived. "It's going to be different having Amelia around" Abe said and Liz smiled.

"I'm sure things will turn out alright" Liz said and Abe nodded.

* * * * *

Amelia was just packing the last of her clothing in her bag when she heard her friend's mother come into the room. "Amelia, honey, the agent is here to pick you up" she said.

"Um… okay, thanks" Amelia replied, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to see a man in his thirties or early forties standing by the front door.

"Hello, my name is agent John T. Myers" the man said, "Abe sent me to pick you up"

Amelia nodded and hugged her friend goodbye and followed agent Myers out the door. "Do you mind if we stop at my place? I just need to pick up a few more things" Amelia said.

"Of course, we have all day" Myers replied, Myers led Amelia to a black car and they soon drove off down the road towards Amelia's home. "How much stuff do you need to get?" Myers asked.

"Well, I only brought what I needed for the night at my friends house so I assume you can guess how much" Amelia replied.

"Good thing we brought the truck then"

At first Amelia didn't understand what he meant until she spotted a black truck following them in the rearview mirror.

It didn't take long for Myers and Amelia to arrive at the house and Amelia took a deep breath before walking into the house. Myers helped gather the few boxes that Amelia had packed as Amelia went upstairs to her room to gather the rest of her clothes. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out a necklace with a silver 'H' pendant on it and put it around her neck. She stood there for a moment and then proceeded to pack her clothes in another bag and any other belongings in a box. With that now done, Amelia strapped her bag to her back and carried the box of belongings downstairs where Myers was waiting for her. Myers took the box from Amelia and headed outside to put it in the truck.

"Alright, we're ready to go' Myers informed her when he walked back in.

"Okay… can I just have a moment?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, take all the time you need"

Myers left and Amelia stood in the middle of the house as she glanced around. It seemed so… empty now. Small tears began to well up in her eyes as one trickled down her cheek and she let it fall. Amelia took one more glance around the house before turning and heading out the front door, locking it behind her. She walked over to the car where Myers was standing holding the passengers' side door open for her and Amelia climbed in and they were soon on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I do not own 'Hellboy", I only own Amelia.**_

Abe stood inside near the elevator entrance of the BPRD waiting for Myers and Amelia to arrive. He was rather nervous about seeing her once again. The last time he saw her was when she was ten, that was six years ago she was a teenager now. Liz and Hellboy were nowhere to be seen and had decided to stay in their room, they thought that they should let Abe have his moment with Amelia before meeting them and Abe had agreed.

Abe took a deep breath as the elevator was lowered and the door opened to reveal Amelia standing beside Myers as she carried a small bag over her shoulder and she looked down at the floor. Abe stood where he was as he gazed at Amelia. She was so beautiful, so grown up. Amelia and Myers stepped off of the elevator as Myers guided Amelia closer to Abe and Amelia lifted her head and spotted him.

"Uncle Abe?" Amelia gasped. Abe nodded and Amelia immediately rushed forward and hugged Abe tightly and Abe gladly returned it. He still couldn't believe it! Amelia was here and she was all grown up. The two pulled away from each other and Abe held Amelia's face in his hands as she tried to smile as tears began to fill her eyes.

"My goodness, Amelia! Look at you, you're all grown up" Abe said.

"You still look the same to me" Amelia joked and Abe stroked her chocolate brown hair.

"You look so much like your dear mother"

More tears began to fill Amelia's eyes and Abe pulled her into his arms once again. Abe pulled away and wiped the tears off of Amelia's face, "Come, I'll show you to your room" Abe suggested and he put his arm around Amelia's shoulders as he guided her down the hallways of the BPRD towards her new room.

Abe thought it would be sufficient for Amelia's room to be close to the library where Abe resided and had her room right across from the library. Abe opened the door for her and Amelia walked into her new room with Abe following from behind. "You can change it around and add whatever you like to make it more to your liking" Abe said and Amelia nodded. She spotted all of her belonging that had been brought in for her and she set her bag down beside the rest.

"I'll just be in the library right across from your room if you need me" Abe said and Amelia nodded once more as Abe exited the room.

Amelia examined her new room, the bed sat in the middle against the wall on a slightly higher level with two steps leading up to it. The dresser sat on the higher ledge on one side of the wall while the closet was on the other side of the wall. A bookcase stood on the lower level with about half of the shelves filled and the rest empty for her to fill with her own books and belongings. Amelia set to work unpacking as she found her bags full of clothes and began filling the dresser and closet with her clothes. After that was done, she set to work placing her other belongings where she liked them. She placed her favorite jewelry box and alarm clock on the bedside table and her few picture frames on the top of the dresser. She then placed all the books that she owned on the empty shelves of the bookcase plus any other artifacts that she owned. After everything was placed the way she wanted it to be, she stood in front of her handiwork and looked around admiring it before finally turning and heading out the door to the library across from her room.

Amelia admired the large doors in front of her for a moment before pushing the door open. She was surprised to see so many book and higher levels with even more books.

"Hello, Amelia" A voice said, Amelia turned to see Abe swimming in a tank that filled the wall from the floor to the roof.

"Oh, hi Uncle Abe" Amelia replied and she moved towards the tank and sat down.

"How are you?"

"I… fine, I guess… considering what's happened…"

"I understand. Would you mind turning the pages?"

"Huh?"

"The pages, it is rather hard to read when you can't turn the pages from inside here"

It was then that Amelia spotted the four book posts standing in front of the tank with a book laid out open on each one.

"Oh, sure"

Amelia stood up and turned all four pages of the books and then sat back down. "You read four books at once?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I find reading is a great pastime"

"I agree with that"

"Do you read?"

"Mostly, if I have the time to sit down and do so"

"Well, you are free to borrow any book you like from here"

"Really? Any book I want?"

"Any book you want"

Amelia smiled as she stood up and headed over to a nearby bookcase. She skimmed through the books before finding one she liked and plucked it off of the shelf and read the title. _Tamora Peirce _Amelia thought _they actually have her books here?_

"Yes, there are many books here" Abe suddenly said and Amelia turned to him.

"I… I didn't say anything" Amelia replied.

"I suppose I should mention that I am also a telepath and I read your thoughts"

"Oh"

'Don't worry; I don't pry into peoples minds like other telepaths do. I respect people's privacy"

"Then why did you read my mind just now?"

"Sometimes I accidentally tend to let my guard down, that was just one of those accidental moments but I resolve it quickly"

Amelia nodded in understanding and sat back down in her spot beside the tank.

"Tamora Peirce is your favorite author?" Abe asked and Amelia nodded.

"One of the greatest. I love to read about fantasy, magic, all that kind of stuff" Amelia replied.

"It is interesting that you find that subject a pleasure to read"

"Why is that?"

"Well, some of the 'fantasy' things you read are somewhat true"

"Really?"

"Some things have to come from somewhere rather than the imagination"

Amelia was about to ask what kind of things were true when the door to the library opened and Hellboy walked in followed by Liz and Amelia froze.

Hellboy spotted Amelia, "Oh sorry, didn't know you were in here"

"That's quite alright, Red" Abe said.

"You wanna do the introductions now or should we just…"

"No, no, we might as well. I'll be right out"

Abe swam away from Amelia and swam up; Amelia just sat there and stared at Hellboy clutching the book in her hands. Abe came down the spiral staircase and stood beside Amelia.

"Amelia, these are my good friends Hellboy and Liz" Abe said, Amelia snapped out of her staring trance as Liz held her hand out to Amelia.

"Pleased to meet you" Liz said and Amelia shook her hand.

"Um, you too" Amelia replied, now turning a little bit shy.

"No need to be scared of me, kid" Hellboy said, "I'm not as 'dangerous' as people claim me to be"

"Sorry, just seeing you for the first time just startled me"

"Shall we all head down to the kitchen for dinner?" Abe suggested everyone agreed and began heading towards the library doors. Amelia stood up as she set her book down on a nearby table and followed the others out of the library.

As they walked through the hallways, Amelia realized that she would have to take some time to figure out where everything was considering that the place was so big. They eventually reached the kitchen and ate their dinner with not much conversation going around.

Dinner ended and everyone headed back to their rooms. Hellboy and Liz headed back to their room while Abe and Amelia headed back to the library to read some more. Amelia sat down on the couch near the tank as she grabbed her book from before and began reading it. She loved the writing work of Tamora Peirce, her style of writing fascinated Amelia. She stayed there reading for the longest time only stopping to get up and turn the pages for Abe whenever he needed her to. She was so into her story that she didn't even realize she had fallen asleep.

Abe looked up from his books to see Amelia fast asleep on the couch with the book she had been reading open on her lap in her hands. Abe swam out of his tank and dried himself off before grabbing a blanket from the cabinet and bringing it over to the couch. He took the book from Amelia and saved her page as he set it on the side table. He then very gently lay Amelia down comfortably on the couch and draped the blanket over her. Abe reached out and carefully moved a strand of hair off of Amelia's face before retreating back to his tank, finding that he too was tired when he realized what time it was and it wasn't long before he too fell fast asleep in his tank.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Amelia had no idea where she was, she knew she was safe but she didn't know exactly where. She glanced around as images too fast for her to see flew past and around her. She continued walking and stopped when she saw her mother standing in a circle of roses. Amelia started jogging towards her mother, relieved that she was alright but as soon as she was about to reach her mother, the roses burst from the ground and flames suddenly surrounded them. _

_ "MOM!" Amelia cried as her mother was still on the center of it all. The roses grew and formed into vicious snapping jaws as they began snapping at Amelia making her back away from them. The floor beneath her mother began to give way slightly like quick sand as her mother began to slowly sink into the ground. Amelia tried to dodge the jaws of the roses but only failed in reaching her mother. She could see that her mother was crying but she made no move to escape the sinking ground. Amelia tried once more to reach her mother but was too late as her mother was finally sucked underneath the ground and was gone._

"Mom, no!" Amelia cried as she quickly sat up and she was suddenly pulled into Abe's arms as she began to cry.

"It's alright; it was just a dream Amelia. Just a dream" Abe said as he tried to comfort her.

"S-she's gone. I couldn't help her, she's gone" Amelia sobbed and Abe began to stroke her hair.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Amelia took a few moments to calm down before telling Abe all about her nightmare from the flying images to seeing her mother disappear underground. After she was finished, Abe held Amelia's face in his hands.

"Amelia, my dear, you did nothing wrong at all" Abe said, "it was just a dream, nothing was your fault"

Amelia wiped the last of her tears away as she nodded and she was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"I-it's just that… she didn't deserve all that pain and suffering she endured. She was a good person, she did nothing to deserve it" Amelia said as she let the words come out of her.

"There was nothing you could have done. Believe me, your mother is well and is very proud of you" Abe said and Amelia nodded once again. "Now I suggest you go back to sleep and I promise there will be no more nightmares to bother you"

Amelia settled back down on the couch as she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more. And as Abe had promised, there were no more nightmares that night.

The next morning, things went normally for everyone, everyone that is except for Amelia. Considering that she had only been at the BPRD for one night and didn't know completely what was normal around here and the nightmare she had last night didn't exactly help either. Amelia didn't say anything about last night as she went through breakfast with the others. Abe didn't say anything about her nightmare to the others as they hadn't said anything about it that morning. After breakfast, Amelia sat on the couch reading again but she soon got bored of it and found that she had an urge to go outside and get some air. It was just in time when Abe came down the spiral staircase with a towel in hand as he dried himself off from being in his tank.

"Uncle Abe?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Amelia? What is it?" Abe replied.

"Is there any place where I can go outside for awhile? I feel like I need some air"

"Certainly, the BPRD has tons of acres for you to explore if you like"

"That sounds perfect"

"I'll show you where to go"

"Sure, I'll just grab a few things first"

Amelia stood from the couch and left the library as she headed towards her room. She walked into her room and grabbed a shoulder bag and filled it with her sketch book, a few pencils, her reading book, and a light sweater. When she was satisfied with the contents of her bag, she slung the bag around her shoulders and walked back out of her room to find Abe waiting for her outside the library. Abe led Amelia down the hallways until they reached the elevator that lead up to the normal ground level. Abe traveled with Amelia up the elevator and when it reached the top, they walked out and Abe stopped at a shelf and took down a small gadget and handed it to Amelia.

"This is just a locator so that I know where you are and where to find you if need be" Abe explained and Amelia clipped the small locator gadget to her belt loop on her pants.

"Any specific time you want me back?" Amelia asked.

"Just be back before dark, but other than that take as much time as you like"

"'Kay, see you later then"

Abe opened the door for Amelia as she walked out and she waved to him and she walked out into the outdoors. Amelia walked around an open garden-like field that was only the beginning of the BPRD's outdoor property. She admired that the flowers and the grass were very well cared for and everything was just so vivid and colorful. She looked down at the grass, _is it just me, or did the grass seem to grow a little taller? _Amelia thought as she glanced down at the grass she was currently walking on. She pushed the thought out of her mind for now and spotted a bench sitting by a pond and Amelia gladly settled herself on the bench. She tilted her head back slightly as she basked in the sunlight for a moment before reaching into her bag and pulling out her sketch book. She looked across and around the pond as she studied the surroundings and she turned to an empty page in her notebook and began to draw her new surroundings. Amelia felt so at ease at the moment as she continued to draw the pond, the plants, and the few ducks who had settled themselves in the pond without even acknowledging that Amelia was even there.

_It's so peaceful here _Amelia thought _I should come out here more often. _After she had finished her rough sketch drawing of the pond area, Amelia stood up and wandered around some more until she came to another part of the grounds where it was the edge of a small forest linked with the garden-like field. She set her bag down on the ground as she sat down and lay down across the grass and closed her eyes.

_Perfect relaxation on a perfect day, _Amelia thought _just perfect._ Amelia lay there for a few moments until she suddenly heard a small rustling sound and she opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. She scanned the area for the source of the rustling but came up with nothing. She was about to lie back down when she heard the rustling again but this time it was in the bushes that were close to the forest but still close enough to her. Amelia watched as the bush rustled a little bit more and a ferret suddenly came out of the bushes. It spotted Amelia and it stood there staring at her and Amelia stared back. After a moment, the ferret decided that she wasn't a threat and scurried up to her.

"Oh, hello" Amelia said to it, "what are you doing out here?"

She glanced around the area hoping to spot its owner of some sort somewhere but had no such luck. Amelia turned back to the ferret and saw that it was again staring at her but in curiosity. Amelia slowly took out her sketch book, hoping not to spook the little animal as she turned to another empty page and began doing a rough sketch of the little ferret. The ferret obviously didn't mind in the least bit as it stayed where it was as Amelia continued to sketch.

After she was done, Amelia looked at her rough drawing, "well, it kind of looks a little good" Amelia said, "I'm not very good at drawing animals"

The ferret seemed to oddly understand her words as it glanced at the drawing then back at her and blinked. Suddenly the ferret snatched up her sketch book in its little jaws and scurried away towards the forest.

"Hey!" Amelia called after the ferret as she stood up as quick as she could and ran after the small animal. She was only slightly able to keep the ferret in her sight as it continued to run away with her sketch book. It darted through a group of trees and Amelia attempted to follow it but unfortunately lost it. "Great, just great" Amelia grumbled as she walked around a little in the forest hoping to spot the small animal and get her sketch book back.

"Nice doodles you got in here" A voice said and Amelia whipped around to find the owner of the voice but she didn't spot anyone.

"Up here" the voice said and Amelia looked up and spotted a boy sitting comfortably in a tree with the cursed little ferret sitting on his shoulder as the boy flipped through her sketch book.

"Give it back!" Amelia demanded and the boy snickered.

"What's the magic word?" the boy taunted not taking his eyes off of the open sketch book but Amelia just grew more frustrated.

"Why would I listen to a boy I don't even know, now give it back!"

"Still waiting for that magic word"

"Look, dude, I don't even know you. Can I _please _have my sketch book back?" Amelia mocked the word 'please' as she said it. The boy laughed but jumped down from the tree and landed cat-like on the ground and he stood and held the sketch book out to her, the ferret still perched on his shoulder. Amelia snatched the sketch book away from the boy and shoved it in her bag. Amelia took the chance to get a good look at this boy, he had blond hair but the front strands of his hair were entirely black. He wore a usual everyday t-shirt and black pants with sneakers. Amelia noticed that he was somewhat muscular and it showed on the muscles of his arms. He wore a shark tooth necklace around his neck and the tooth was hanging from a brown strip of leather.

"So what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Amelia asked back.

"I gotta know the name of the artist who drew the perfect image of Felix here" he indicated to the ferret on his shoulder.

"It's not perfect. I'm no good at drawing animals"

"Are you kidding? That's the best drawing I've seen of Felix, unlike me who can't draw at all you've got talent, girly"

"I don't think it's very good and don't call me 'girly'"

"Felix thinks otherwise, he thought it was so good he just had to show it to me"

"Is that why he stole my sketch book? Just to show you my crappy drawing?"

The boy laughed, "Levi Treks" he introduced himself as he held out his hand for Amelia to shake.

"Amelia Clarks" Amelia replied as she shook Levi's hand, Felix scurried from Levi's shoulder, across their arms, and onto Amelia's shoulder and Amelia giggled as he nudged her cheek.

"And that little trickster is Felix"

"Pleased to meet you Felix" the two laughed as Felix returned to Levi's shoulder.

"So why are you here?" Levi asked as they began walking through the forest.

"I just wanted some fresh air" Amelia replied.

"No, I meant why are you here at the BPRD?"

"Oh… well, um… that's not really a topic I want to go on right now. Too early for me at the moment, you understand, right?"

"Totally"

"How about you? Why are you here?"

"Now _that_ I don't mind talking about. I arrived here about five months ago; I used to live on the streets for a while. Parents abandoned me after they realized what a _freak_ I was"

"What do you do anyways?"

"I can kind of communicate with animals; I know anything and everything about every animal in the world without even cracking a book to look it up. And a bonus to that is that I can shape-shift into any animal so long as I know what it looks like"

"Your parents ditched you for that?"

"Not at first, when I was little my parents sent me to the 'crazy house' after they caught me 'talking' to our dog a couple of times. I was there for a while and my parents still visited once in awhile until I discovered my shape-shifting ability. They stopped visiting and the 'crazy house' kicked me out after I flipped out at a kid for calling me a freak and I attacked him in tiger form. That's when I started living on the streets, I found Felix a few months later and he took a side to me, he's been with me ever since"

"Wait… you said you lived on the streets?!"

"When your _different_, you've gotta do what you gotta do to survive"

Amelia thought about Levi's story, how could someone treat a person so differently just because of who they are?

"Felix senses something about you" Levi said and Amelia turned to him.

"Huh?"

"He senses something _special_ about you. What kind of powers do you have?"

"I don't have any powers"

"You sure? 'Cause Felix can sense something strong about you"

"I swear I don't have any powers! I'm just a normal human girl"

"Okay, I was just asking"

"Sorry, I'm just not used to being around all of this"

Levi nodded in understanding and they continued to walk through the forest.

"How come I wasn't introduced to you yesterday?" Amelia asked.

"Probably 'cause I was out here" Levi answered, "I'd rather be out here than in a large, cramped building. I only go inside to sleep and eat but other than that, I'm always out here"

Amelia glanced up at the sky and saw that it was beginning to get a little dark; she didn't even realize how much time she had been out here. "I should go" Amelia said, "Uncle Abe said he wanted me back before dark"

"You're not going to make it if you walk, it'll be too dark for you to see and you'll get lost" Levi said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Why don't I take you? That way we can both be back in time for supper"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Have you already forgotten?"

Before Amelia could see it coming, Felix jumped off of Levi's shoulder as Levi's body morphed into a majestic black horse. He trotted over to Amelia and bent down for Amelia to climb onto his back easily. Felix climbed into Amelia's bag as Amelia carefully climbed onto Levi's back and he stood up and began at a slow running pace. When Amelia was comfortable with being on the back of a horse, Levi sped up as he began running through the forest and he continued to run even after they entered the garden-like field and out of the forest. As they neared the BPRD building, Amelia could just see Abe as he opened the door and walked outside to see Amelia on the back of a horse as they rode up to the door. Amelia slid off of Levi's back and he morphed back to his human form.

"Hi, uncle Abe" Amelia greeted.

"Hello, Amelia. I assume you had a good time" Abe replied and he turned to Levi, "good to see you too, Levi"

"Hey, Abe" Levi said.

Felix poked his head out from Amelia's bag and squeaked at Abe, "And you too, Felix" Abe said to the small animal as Felix crawled out of Amelia's bag and perched himself on Levi's shoulder and Abe turned back to Amelia.

"Amelia, I was just told that your mother's service will be in two days. The preparations have all been made" Abe told her.

"Oh… um, okay. Thanks uncle Abe" Amelia said and she tilted her head down a little and Levi stared at her. "Bye, Levi. It was nice meeting you" Amelia said as she hurried inside.

"Amelia, wait…" Levi called but she was already gone. "Here mom is…?" Levi left the words hanging as Abe nodded.

"Yes, she died of cancer" Abe said, "I'm as close as she has to family even though we're not blood related. She had no one else to go to"

Levi glanced at Felix and he glanced back as Abe turned to go inside and Levi followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and Kelly.**_

That night after dinner, Amelia sat in her room on her bed as she examined the picture of Felix she had drawn. _I still think it's a crappy drawing _Amelia thought as she closed her sketch book. She put her sketch book away and decided to walk around the building to familiarize herself with it. She didn't take anything with her as she left her room and stopped at the library to let Abe know what she was doing. With that done, Amelia began wandering the halls of the BPRD making a mental note of where certain places were whenever she needed to. She wandered around for a good hour until she turned a corner and unexpectedly ran into Levi (literally). Actually, it had been Levi who was running and the unexpected collision made both of them fall to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Levi said, not knowing who he had run into.

"Maybe you shouldn't run in the halls" Amelia said with a laugh and Levi looked up and immediately blushed making Amelia laugh.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" Levi said as he hurriedly stood up and moved to help Amelia up.

"It's alright, you didn't know" Amelia replied as Levi pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing running in the halls anyways?" Amelia asked.

"I was just playing around with Felix" Levi explained and as if on cue, Felix came running around the corner and slid to a stop when he spotted Amelia. Felix then came running over to Amelia and climbed up her leg and perched himself on Amelia's shoulder and nudged her cheek.

"Hi to you too" Amelia said to the small animal as she scratched his head.

"Suck-up" Levi muttered and Amelia laughed. "I'm, uh… sorry about your mom" Levi said and Amelia half smiled.

"Thanks" Amelia said a little sadly.

"Um… I was thinking that for the service if, uh… you wanted me to go with you… you know, for support"

Amelia was quiet for a moment, "Thanks, Levi. I'd like that"

"So what are you doing in the halls?"

"Just trying to familiarize myself with it, it helps to pass the time when you're bored"

"I know the place pretty well; you want me to show you around?"

"Sure"

Levi led Amelia down more hallways, pointing out all the important places to know and answering as many of Amelia's questions as he could. He even showed Amelia where his room was as he opened the door and led her inside. Levi's room was the same as Amelia's but his was arranged differently to his liking. The bed was against one side of the wall by the window as the closet and dresser were by the other wall leaving the middle open to move around more freely. The middle part of the wall was almost entirely filled with pictures of different animals whether they were regular photographs or magazine clippings; they were all posted on the wall. Amelia also noticed that the top of the dresser had little models of animals as well as a few framed pictures of his family and Felix.

"Wow, there's so much space in here" Amelia commented and Levi smiled.

"I like to have some space when I'm practicing my shape-shifting. You never know how big the animal can be" Levi explained. After Amelia was done admiring Levi's room, Levi led her out and they wandered around a few more hallways until they finally back tracked to Amelia's room. Amelia opened the door and walked inside as Levi followed her in. Levi wandered around Amelia's room just as Amelia had in his room as Amelia sat down on her bed watching him. Felix decided to be a little curious as he jumped down from Levi's shoulder and scurried up to Amelia's dresser as he examined everything on top of it. Amelia watched the little creature hoping that he wouldn't knock anything over but he didn't as he wove through the artifacts sniffing each one. When Levi was done looking around he sat down beside Amelia on her bed.

"So what school do you go to?" Amelia asked him.

"I actually go to the same school as you" Levi answered.

"Really? How come I've never seen you around?"

"It's no surprise that you don't; I keep to myself a lot because of who I am. To most people, I'm known as 'Loner Levi'"

"I've never heard of that name around my friends"

"That's because I don't like to show myself around other people. If I do, I only get judgment and more name calling"

"Well maybe you should show yourself more often then I'd know where to find you and people can see who you really are and not who they think you are"

"Good luck with that. You've never noticed me once until today and I'm in almost every class with you in school"

"You are?" now Amelia was starting to feel a little guilty.

"I'm always sitting in the far back and I don't say anything, that's why nobody notices me. Even the teachers are starting to not care if I'm there or not"

Levi decided to leave it at that as he stood up from the bed, "I should be going, it's getting late. Goodnight" Levi said and he called Felix over and Felix jumped off of Amelia's dresser and followed Levi to the door.

"Goodnight" Amelia said and Levi half smiled as he opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him. Amelia looked at her alarm clock on the bedside table and realized how late it was and she began getting ready for bed.

The next morning, Amelia was surprised to see Levi in the kitchen as he waited for his toast that was in the toaster. Felix sat on the counter next to him as he nibbled on a cracker.

"'Morning" Amelia said and Levi looked up.

"Oh, hi" Levi replied.

"Ready for school this morning?"

"You're going? Don't you want to take the day off considering what's happened?"

"Mom wouldn't want me to mope around and let my grades drop"

Amelia headed over to the fridge as Levi's toast popped and he took it out of the toaster and began eating it as Amelia prepared a bowl of cereal for herself along with a glass of orange juice just as the others began to come in. Everyone said their good mornings as they ate breakfast and continued on with their day. After breakfast, Amelia headed back to her room to gather her school bag and books and met Levi and Myers by the elevator. Myers told them that their undercover story was that Levi was in foster care and Amelia just happened to be put in the same foster care as him. Levi already knew the story but they had to come up with something for Amelia since they would be seen together more often.

Myers drove the two teens to the school and they both got out of the black car. A few people looked at them considering that Levi was usually alone and Amelia was usually with her friends by this time and not with a loner like Levi. Levi told Amelia to go find her friends as he didn't want to draw too much attention to them. Amelia somewhat agreed but she still wanted to hang out with Levi. She headed off to find her friends anyways and her friends didn't say anything as they headed for their first class of the day.

Amelia walked into her English classroom with two of her friends and spotted Levi sitting in the very back of the class in the corner. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was tilted down a little to hide his face as he leaned back in his chair. The seat next to him was empty and instead was occupied by his backpack and Amelia slightly smiled when she suddenly saw Felix poke his little head out of the back pack but then quickly pulled it back in to hide. She spotted Levi slightly look up and Amelia smiled at him as she took her spot near the front of the class with her friends and he half smiled back.

Later on in the class, the teacher wanted the class to pair up with only one partner. Amelia told her two friends to pair up together as she grabbed her notebook and pencil and headed to the back of the class towards Levi. Levi looked up and was surprised to see Amelia walking over to him as her friends looked on looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Amelia, what are you doing?!" Levi frantically asked and Amelia just smiled.

"I don't have a partner" she replied innocently, "do you mind?"

Levi shook his head as he moved his backpack off of the seat so Amelia could sit down.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Levi asked.

"Yes I do and I'm sure Felix doesn't mind me being around" Amelia said as she glanced down at Levi's backpack. At the sound of his name, Felix poked his head out of the backpack and Amelia reached down and scratched his head. Levi gave in as the teacher began to explain their project for the day. They were to read the short story that they were given and to answer the questions that they were also given about the short story. Amelia was quick to jump into the task as Levi sat there, still nervous about actually having someone to work with for once. As it neared the end of the morning, the class finished their assignment and handed their work in to the teacher. Amelia grabbed her and Levi's assignment as she walked up to the front of the class and handed it to the teacher and walked back over to Levi.

"What part of 'don't draw attention to us' did you not understand?" Levi asked and Amelia smiled.

"Oh I understood all of it all right, I just didn't have a partner and neither did you so things worked out perfectly" Amelia replied and she smiled mischievously. The bell rang and Amelia stood up and gathered her stuff from her regular seat where her friends were waiting for her. Amelia took one more glance at Levi before finally exiting the classroom with her friends and Levi stood and grabbed his backpack as he left the class room.

During lunch hour, Amelia sat in the cafeteria with her friends at their usual table as she glanced around the cafeteria for Levi. She finally spotted him as he walked into the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table in the corner once again. Amelia watched as Levi pulled out his lunch from his bag and slipped a few crackers into his bag for Felix to eat and Amelia quietly giggled. Unfortunately, one of her friends heard her giggle.

"What's so funny?" one of her friends asked and Amelia turned to her.

"Oh… nothing, just remembering a good memory" Amelia somewhat lied. She looked back over to Levi and saw how lonely he was and she stood up.

"Amy, where you going?" another one of her friends asked. Amelia didn't answer as she continued to walk over to Levi's table.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" another friend said but Amelia just ignored them as she finally reached Levi's table and he looked up at her in surprise again.

"Hi again" Amelia said.

"Um… hi" Levi replied.

"Why don't you come over to our table? I'm sure my friends won't mind"

"I don't know, Amelia. I told you already-"

"I don't care. You're my friend and I don't like to see my friends alone by themselves"

Amelia grabbed Levi's hand and only allowed him just enough time to grab his bag as she pulled him over to her table. Her friends looked at her with confusion all over their faces.

"Amelia, please. I don't-" Levi tried to argue but they had already reached the table.

"Hey, guys" Amelia said, "this is Levi, he's my… foster brother"

One of her friends spoke up, "Amy, do you know who he is? He's-"

"_'Loner Levi'_, I know already. But I don't care, he's one of my friends and he's going to sit with us"

"Amelia, I _really_ think this is a bad idea" Levi said, he was practically sweating buckets he was so nervous and he tried to pull away from Amelia and go back to his table but Amelia pulled him back.

"I agree with Loner Boy" one of Amelia's friends, another boy, said, "I don't think this is going to work out, Amy" he said. The end of lunch bell rang and Levi let out a big breath of air as he hurriedly let go of Amelia's hand and practically ran out of the cafeteria. Amelia watched him go for a moment before sighing as she reached out to gather up her stuff. All but one of her friends left as Amelia gathered her things and her friend waited for her.

"Why did you decide to bring him over now, Amelia?" her friend, Kelly, asked.

"He's my new foster brother. I might as well make friends with him while I still can" Amelia replied as the two began walking to their next class.

"It's not going to be easy, I don't mind him but the others sure do"

"You… you don't mind him?"

"No, he seems nice"

Amelia smiled, "C'mon, let's get to biology"

The two girls walked into the biology room and Amelia immediately spotted Levi again, sitting in the very back of the class in the corner again. The seat beside him was; again, empty. Kelly followed Amelia's gaze and they both smiled at each other as they made their way over to Levi and the empty seat in front of him. Amelia sat down in the seat in front of Levi making him look up and he rolled his eyes making Amelia laugh at him.

"Amelia, please. Must you?" he said and Amelia laughed again as Kelly came sat down in the seat beside him and Levi's eyes widened.

"Hi" Kelly said.

"H-hi" Levi replied.

"Levi, this is my friend Kelly" Amelia said, "Kelly, this is Levi"

The teacher came in and the class quieted as the teacher began the class. Today, they were learning about the science of plants and for some odd reason, Amelia seemed excited about it. They wrote down the notes and listened to the teacher's lectures until it came to the project. Each small group of three were given a plant and were do identify it then describe its features using the terms they just learned. Amelia, Kelly, and Levi were given a small rose bush with a few buds on it. Even though they already knew what it was, they continued on with there assignment.

Amelia reached out to touch one of the small buds to get a better look at it but the instant her hand touched the bud, it seemed to open up slightly but stopped as soon as Amelia snatched her hand away. Amelia glanced down at her hand and slowly reached out again and as soon as her hand touched the bud, it slowly opened up and was a lovely crimson color. Levi obviously noticed this as he stared at the plant then at Amelia.

"How did you…?" Levi asked.

"I-I don't know" Amelia answered as she stared at her hand in shock. Kelly thankfully hadn't noticed as she scribbled down the notes they needed for the assignment. Amelia glanced at the rose bud, now bloomed, and then back at her hand as she got an idea. She reached out to the bloomed rose bud but this time it did the opposite. The rose slowly folded back neatly into a bud once more and Amelia pulled her hand away and gasped as Levi smiled.

"I knew there was something special about you" Levi said with a smile as Amelia still continued to stare at her hand in shock. Kelly looked up from her notes she had been writing, obviously oblivious to what had just happened. Amelia put her hand down as Levi gave Amelia a look that said 'we'll talk later'. They finished off the assignment with no problem as Kelly went to hand it in near the end of the day.

"Told ya Felix sensed something special about you" Levi said and Amelia rolled her eyes at him. The day finally ended and the three of them gathered their stuff and headed out the door. Kelly left the two teens as her ride had arrived and she waved goodbye to them as she walked off and Levi turned to Amelia.

"You know you have to tell Abe about this now, right" he said, indicating what had happened in biology.

"I guess so, but it seems so weird. I'm not used to this; I don't know what all I can do! I've never known I even had a power like this!" Amelia blabbed

"Whoa, calm down! We'll figure this out. Abe and I will help you, okay?"

Amelia took a deep breath, "Okay. I guess I'm just over reacting a little bit"

"A little?"

"Hey, I'm new to this. You've been used to this your whole life"

They spotted Myers black car pull up and they stopped talking as they climbed into the car and drove back to the BPRD.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, and Felix.**_

As Amelia and Levi walked into the BPRD building, Amelia couldn't help but feel nervous about her new found power. Felix had climbed out of Levi's backpack and was now scurrying along the floor beside Levi as they walked towards the library. Amelia took a deep breath as they stopped in front of the library doors before opening the doors and heading inside with Levi and Felix following behind her. Amelia spotted Abe swimming in his tank as he read four books at once on the four book stands as he looked up and spotted the two teens.

"Hello, Amelia, Levi. How was school?" Abe asked.

"F-fine" Amelia answered, "Uncle Abe, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something"

"Anything, my dear"

"W-well, I… I was in biology class and… um…"

"She found out she has a new found power" Levi blurted out for her and Amelia looked at him.

"I was getting there" she said and Levi snickered.

"A new found power you say?" Abe asked and Amelia nodded.

"I-it's kind of weird 'cause I've never had this before and I never even knew I had it" Amelia explained.

"That's quite understandable, give me a few moments and I'll be right out" Abe said. They waited as Abe swam out of his tank and came down the spiral staircase with a towel in hand as he dried himself off.

"Now, Amelia" Abe began, "what exactly is your new found power?"

"Um… I guess it has something to do with plants I think" Amelia answered.

"And how did you find this out?"

"We were in biology class and we were given an assignment to identify and describe the features of a certain plant. Our group got a small rose bush and when I touched the rose bud, it… bloomed. When I touched it again it folded back into a small bud"

"Hmm… very interesting"

Abe instructed them to wait as he turned and left up the spiral staircase for a moment and returned with a small plant in hand. He walked over to the two teens and placed the small plant on a nearby side table.

"Now Amelia, what do you notice about the plant?" Abe asked and Amelia stepped up to get a better look at the plant. She took a moment to examine the plant before answering.

"It's just a little dry" Amelia answered, "It grows better in full sunlight and has very small buds that haven't come out yet"

"Very good, and what do you suppose this specific plant is?"

"Um… a gladiola?"

"Correct, now try and do exactly what you did with the rose bud in biology"

Amelia took a deep breath as she reached out and carefully touched the small plant with her hand and she concentrated on it blooming. As soon as she touched it, the buds of the plant slowly opened revealing small, beautiful purple gladiola flowers on the stems. Amelia pulled her hand away as Levi smiled and Amelia stared at the small plant she had just bloomed.

"Incredible" Abe gasped. Felix scurried over to the plant as he climbed up onto the small table and sniffed one of the flowers and sneezed. The others laughed as Felix jumped down from the table and scurried over to Levi and perched himself on his shoulder and Levi scratched the little animal's head.

"Uncle Abe, is there anything I should know about my new powers?" Amelia asked.

"For the moment, I think it would be wise for you to find that out on your own. I will do my best to find a book that might help you but in the mean time, just try to adjust yourself to this new power while you're still learning about it" Abe answered and Amelia nodded in understanding. She and Levi turned to leave but Abe stopped them, remembering something. "Amelia, your mother's service is at four o'clock tomorrow, you'll have plenty of time to get there after school"

Amelia nodded once again; she had almost forgotten that her mother's service was tomorrow. Levi suggested they go outside for awhile and Amelia agreed. The two teens walked out of the library and headed to the elevator that led outside. The two walked out into the garden-like field and they sat down in the middle of it, surrounded by grass and wild flowers to comfort them. It was more Amelia that needed the comforting considering that she had just found out she possessed a plant-like power, she had just moved to a place she had no idea existed until now, and on top of it all her mother had died less than a week ago and her service was tomorrow. Levi just sat there as he didn't want to disturb Amelia's thoughts and knew that she should just take her time. Levi noticed that the grass and wild flowers around them seemed to tilt down as if in sadness. Felix wasn't one to sit still for long and scurried off through the grass as he played with passing butterflies and bugs to chase. Amelia sighed as she lay down on the grass and closed her eyes.

She didn't even notice that Levi had stood up and he walked around a little until he found a small branch that had broken off of a tree and he suddenly got an idea. He knew first hand that pets were a perfect comforting source when their owner was sad and he knew the perfect animal. Amelia was still lying on the grass with her eyes closed when she heard something approaching her. She opened her eyes as she slightly sat up and suddenly spotted a golden retriever dog running towards her with a stick in its mouth. At first, she didn't know what was going on until she spotted Felix running beside the dog and Amelia immediately knew who it was as she burst out laughing as the dog bounded up to her and dropped the stick at her side.

"Levi! What are you doing?" Amelia asked as she continued to laugh. Levi barked in response and nudged the stick closer to her with his nose. Amelia picked the stick up as she stood up and threw the stick as far as she could; laughing the whole time. Felix ran with Levi just for the fun of it as they ran back to Amelia and Levi ran circles around her making her giggle with delight at Levi's silly dog actions. Levi took off across the field and Amelia ran after him as fast as she could; smiling the whole time. They ran for some time and Amelia began to get tired as she plopped down on the grass and Levi plopped down beside her and Amelia laughed as she reached out and scratched Levi's head.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you" Amelia said as Levi stood and morphed back to his human form and sat down next to Amelia.

"I figured you needed a little more comforting than just the plants and animals are usually the best comforting source"

"Thanks, Levi. It really helped"

"No problem"

Amelia reached out and hugged Levi in thanks and Levi froze for a split second before relaxing and returning the embrace. They pulled away from each other after a moment and the two of them began laughing as Amelia lay down on the grass once again and Levi did the same and placed his hands behind his head.

"I actually used to have a dog when I was little" Amelia said as she stared up at the sky.

"Really?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, he was always there if I was ever sad or just plain bored. He always entertained me and made me feel better whenever I needed it"

"I guess that was the perfect solution then, huh?"

"Yep, it definitely was"

Amelia moved to place her head on Levi's chest and Levi froze again for a moment but relaxed when he realized that she just wanted comfort for the upcoming events that tomorrow would bring. He moved one of his arms and carefully wrapped it around Amelia's shoulders as Felix scurried over to them and curled up next to the two teens. Within a few minutes, the two teens and the ferret were so comfortable that they fell asleep in the middle of the field.

Abe began to wonder when the two teens would be coming back and decided to go out looking for them. Abe knew they would be outside so he headed up the elevator and walked outside in search of Amelia and Levi. He wandered through the garden-like field and soon spotted two forms lying in the grass. He walked closer and found that it was Amelia and Levi fast asleep with Felix curled up next to the two peaceful looking teens. Levi's arm was around Amelia as her head rested comfortably on his chest and Abe smiled at the sight before him. He sighed as he kneeled down and lightly shook the two teens awake. Levi was the first to stir and he blinked his eyes a few times before finally seeing Abe and he immediately turned a shade if pink from blushing.

"Um… we were just…um…" Levi tried to explain but Abe stopped him.

"It's perfectly alright, Levi. It's almost time for dinner anyways" Abe said and Levi lightly shook Amelia awake.

"Hmm?" Amelia mumbled as she opened her eyes as she spotted Abe and she too blushed. Abe just laughed as he shook his head and stood up and began walking back to the BPRD building. Felix woke as well and climbed onto Levi's shoulder.

"Um… I guess we should go back in" Levi said and Amelia nodded as they both stood and followed Abe into the building. The two teens hoped that they would be able to go through dinner without anymore embarrassing moments like in the field but were sadly mistaken when Hellboy and Liz walked into the kitchen.

"Soooo… you two are together now or what?" Hellboy asked with a mischievous look on his face and the two teens immediately turned a shade of pink.

"W-we're not-" Levi began but Abe walked in.

"Red, don't torment the poor children" Abe said, Hellboy laughed as he sat down at the kitchen table and Liz joined him.

"You guys don't have to be nervous" Liz said, "We know what being a teenager is like"

"We're not together!" Amelia said, "We were just hanging out _as friends_;that's it!"

The others exchanged glances but said nothing more about the subject as they continued to eat their dinner. Levi silently groaned as he ate his dinner and fed Felix a few crackers to nibble on and Amelia rubbed her temples with her hands. Dinner was soon over and everyone took their separate ways to their rooms to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, and Felix.**_

The next morning, the school day went by as per usual and when it came to the end of the day, many of Amelia's friends offered to come over as they knew that her mother's service was today and wanted to be there for her. But since they didn't know that Amelia was living at the BPRD, Amelia politely declined and told them that she would see them at the service. When they got back to the BPRD, Amelia headed to her room to change and decided to wear her long black skirt with a green dress t-shirt keeping in mind that her mother's favorite color was green. She chose to wear black flats and a light black sweater and she made sure that her 'H' pendant necklace was secure around her neck. Amelia took her time in brushing her hair as she began to remember the good times she had with her mother when she was little. She remembered when her mother would have her sit in front of the mirror as she brushed Amelia's hair and tied it up in different and sometimes wacky styles just because she could and it always made Amelia laugh. She remembered how excited she was when she first learned how to braid her own hair and her mother had praised her greatly for it. Amelia missed those days with her mother.

Amelia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" Amelia called as she heard her door open and she spotted Abe in the reflection of the mirror. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie and a black coat with black pants and shoes for the service.

"We're ready to go whenever you are" Abe said and Amelia nodded.

"Uncle Abe?" Amelia asked.

"What is it, my dear?"

"Will… will you be there? You said yourself that people don't take your appearance too lightly"

Abe sighed as he walked over to Amelia and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Yes Amelia, I will be there. I can't guarantee that you will be able to see me during the service but I will definitely be there"

"Okay… I was just wondering that's all"

"I understand, Liz and Myers will be there with you as well as Levi and Hellboy offered to stay with me. Plus you will have all your other friends from school that will be there for you as well"

"I-I know" Amelia said as she lifted her hand and covered one of Abe's hands that rested on her shoulders, "it's just that… you've been our close family friend for so long, I just wanted others to know how much you cared about us. And how much you mean to mom and me. I just want people to know"

Amelia's words touched Abe and he sighed again, "Amelia, I cared about your mother very much but there's nothing I can do that will let me be there beside you. Believe me, I tried"

"I understand, uncle Abe. I guess we should go now, huh?"

Abe nodded as Amelia stood and Abe guided her out the door and closed it behind them. The drive to the cemetery was quiet as Amelia gazed out the window taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Levi sat beside her as he reached out and took her hand and Amelia turned to him and smiled as best as she could. Felix scurried off of Levi's shoulder and crawled over to Amelia and gazed up at her as he sat on her lap. Amelia smiled as best as she could again as she picked up the little creature and held him close to her chest and Felix let her, knowing how much comfort she would need. They soon reached the cemetery and they all climbed out of the car and walked over to the cemetery gates. Felix climbed back onto Levi's shoulder as Liz, Myers, Levi, and Amelia began walking towards the cemetery. Levi took hold of Amelia's hand again, showing her that he was there for her and Amelia squeezed Levi's hand in thanks. As they neared the cemetery gates, Amelia suddenly stopped and Levi turned to her.

"Amelia, you okay?" he asked.

"Um… yeah, I just need a moment" Amelia answered, Levi nodded as he patiently waited for Amelia to gather her thoughts and courage together. Amelia took a long deep breath and closed her eyes for a short moment.

"Okay" Amelia said as she opened her eyes and Levi guided her over to the spot where the service was being held.

Two gazebos were set up for the people to sit under as rows of chairs filled the small area. A small, low stage was set up for the speaker to stand on and on the sides of the stage were bulletin boards with pictures of her mother and Amelia and any other family and friends neatly posted along the boards. Amelia scanned through the pictures, each picture telling a story about her mother. The priest arrived as the service was about to start as Amelia and the others sat in the middle front row. Everyone was told to stand as a trumpet began to softly play and Amelia could see six strong men carrying a coffin, three on each side, and Amelia's eyes began to water the moment she saw the coffin knowing that her mother lay inside it. The six men reached the gazebos as they carefully placed the coffin down in it's designated spot and everyone was told to sit down. As soon as Amelia sat down she immediately leaned forward and rested her head on her knees as the tears began to flow. She felt a gentle hand on her back and she sat up and found that the hand belonged to Liz as she handed Amelia a few Kleenex's. Amelia accepted the Kleenex as Liz kept one arm around Amelia while the other hand patted Amelia's hand. Amelia couldn't stop crying as the service continued and the priest speaker said all the words he was supposed to say and then it came to the time for open microphone where people could come up and say a few words if they wanted. A few people stood up and said a few words, shared a few memories and then Liz stood. Levi immediately took the position as comforter as Liz walked over to the stage.

"I was asked to say a few words for a friend who couldn't be here" Liz began as she pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it, "He says, 'to my dear Hannah, from the first moment I met you, I somehow knew that I would be seeing you a lot more than I thought. Most people I met never kept in touch for very long, but you continued to contact me as much as you could and I the same and it became an everlasting friendship. I love you and Amelia very much and even more now that you're gone. But not entirely. I know that you will still be with us in our hearts and especially to your daughter who is fighting a hard battle to face even as we speak. And even though you aren't here, I know that you will help her to get through this battle with her family and friends to help her as well. I say this as a loving friend and I wish there were more friendships like ours in the world'"

Liz finished with a few tears in her eyes and Amelia smiled as best as she could, knowing exactly who the letter was from. Liz stepped down from the stage as Amelia stood and hugged Liz as tight as she could and Liz did the same to her.

"Thank you" Amelia said, "thank you so much"

"Any time, sweetheart" Liz replied. They released each other as they sat back down in their seats. The service continued with a few more open microphone speakers and in the end, it was time to lower the coffin into the dug out grave. The six men came back and carefully placed the coffin on the electrical device that would lower the coffin in. Everyone was told to stand as they turned on the device and the coffin was slowly lowered into the grave and Amelia watched as the coffin disappeared out of her sight as it reached the bottom. Everyone was soon dismissed as some people left and other people came up to Amelia one by one to give her their condolences. Many of her friends came up and was told over and over to call them if she needed anything and Amelia simply said that she would, knowing that she would only call about one or two of them.

After some time, everyone finally left except for Amelia and the others and by that time, the grave was fully covered by fresh dirt and small patches of grass. Amelia walked over to her mother's new tombstone and she kneeled down in front of it as she read the tombstone.

_Hannah Clarks, a beloved mother, a beloved daughter, a beloved friend. Rest in Peace. _

A few more tears fell as Amelia gazed at the tombstone and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found that it was Levi and she covered his hand with her own. Levi turned to the sound of someone approaching and he smiled when he saw who it was. Amelia glanced over her shoulder to see Abe walking over to them as the others walked towards the cars in the parking lot. Levi took the hint as he dropped his hand from Amelia's shoulder and walked towards the others as Amelia stood.

"Now that everyone is gone, they allowed me some time to be out here with you" Abe said and Amelia didn't say anything back. She wrapped her arms around Abe and hugged him tightly and Abe did the same as he stroked her hair. They pulled away from each other after a moment and Abe kept one arm around Amelia as she leaned against him and they both gazed at her mother's tombstone.

"I heard your letter" Amelia said after a moment.

"Yes, I meant every word I said in that letter" Abe replied.

"I know you did. Thank you"

"No need to thank me, my dear. I just said what I needed to say"

Amelia smiled as she hugged Abe and he wrapped his other arm around her to hug her back.

"I'm kind of tired" Amelia said after a moment, "can we go?"

"Certainly" Abe replied, "it's very emotionally draining, situations like this"

Amelia nodded tiredly as Abe guided her out of the cemetery and to the cars in the parking lot. Amelia sat in the backseat with Levi and Abe as Myers drove and Liz sat in the front seat. Felix scurried over to Amelia and climbed onto her lap as Amelia stroked the small animal. After some time, Levi felt a weight on his shoulder and he turned and found that Amelia had fallen asleep and was resting her head on his shoulder. Levi quietly got Abe's attention and he glanced at the sleeping Amelia.

"Let her sleep" Abe said, "She's had a long, and depressing day"

Levi nodded as Abe reached out and gently stroked Amelia's tear stained cheek. The rest of the drive back to the BPRD was quiet as nobody wanted to wake Amelia.

When they arrived at the BPRD, Felix scurried quietly off of Amelia's lap and onto Levi's shoulder as Abe carefully and quietly lifted Amelia out of the car and carried her to her room with Levi following behind. Levi opened Amelia's door for Abe as he walked in and gently placed Amelia on her bed. Abe carefully and quietly removed Amelia's shoes and sweater and he placed them neatly on a nearby chair. He turned back to the sleeping Amelia and noticed the silver 'H' pendant that hung around her neck. Abe knew what the 'H' stood for as he carefully reached out and examined the pendant for a moment before carefully letting it drop back to where it was and quietly exited the room with Levi following him from behind as he shut the door.

After a few hours, Amelia woke from her nap and found that she was still dressed in the clothes she had worn to the service. She stretched and then got up to change into more comfortable clothes and decided to wear a pair of pants and a navy blue t-shirt. Amelia slipped on a pair of shoes and headed out the door to the library across the hall. Amelia opened the door and found that Abe was in his tank once again; reading four books at once and he looked up and spotted Amelia.

"Good evening, Amelia. Did you sleep well?" Abe asked.

"Yep, don't remember how I got there but at least I slept" Amelia replied as she sat down next to Abe's tank.

"You fell asleep in the car ride back and I carried you in"

"Oh, thanks uncle Abe"

"It was no trouble at all, you were quite emotionally drained it was bound to happen soon enough"

Amelia laughed a little at that fact and she was quiet for a moment. "Uncle Abe, can you… tell me how you met my mom?" Amelia asked.

"I would be glad to. I met your mother when I was on a mission to fight a small group of trolls in the area. Unfortunately, your mother was in the middle of it all somehow and I rescued her from the trolls. She was also only a few months pregnant with you at the time. After that she wanted to know who I was and she went all out in trying to find me. Your mother was one of those people who just had to know who a certain person was if it really meant something to her"

"Yeah, that's her alright" Amelia laughed and Abe continued.

"She obviously succeeded in finding me and we began to see each other more and more. Your mother always told me that if you were a boy she would have named you after me. I told her it was a bad idea as I already don't like my name as it is. When it came time for your mother to give birth we didn't have enough time to go to a hospital and you were born right in this building in our hospital ward. When your mother found out you were a girl, she was even more ecstatic to find the perfect name for you. And she chose the right name indeed"

Amelia smiled at all the information she was just told. "So that's how you became good friends, huh?" Amelia said and Abe nodded.

"The first time I held you, you were so tiny and you opened your eyes and smiled at me for the first time. I always tried to visit your mother and you as much as I could and she didn't mind in the least bit. By the time you were ten, I was forced to stop visiting because Manning thought I would bring to much attention to the BPRD and then the media would notice. When he mentioned the media I didn't want to take any chances with the media constantly bothering you and your mother because of me. And so it ended there with me giving your mother the card and telling her to call me if she needed anything no matter what it was. She chose the right time to us it"

Amelia leaned her head against the glass of Abe's tank as Abe finished his story. "Thanks for telling me, uncle Abe" Amelia said.

"It was my pleasure, Amelia"

"I guess I should go, it's getting a little late"

"If you wish"

"Goodnight, uncle Abe"

"Goodnight, my dear"

Amelia stood up and headed towards the library doors and walked out as she walked across the hall to her room. Amelia wasn't exactly tired due to her nap she had taken so she ended up sitting on her bed reading and sketching in her sketch book until she finally fell asleep a few short hours later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and Kelly and any other characters you don't recognize.**_

The next day, Amelia went through the morning as usual, or as usual as you can get in a paranormal bureau like the BPRD. Myers dropped Amelia and Levi off at school as usual and Levi didn't hesitate in going in an entirely separate direction than Amelia. Amelia knew that Levi was still uncomfortable with the whole 'having-friends-at-school' deal and so she just watched him walk off as Kelly walked up to her.

"Hey, where's Levi going?" Kelly asked.

"On his own for now, he's still not comfortable with being around others at school" Amelia replied.

"We'll see him in class, let's go"

Amelia followed Kelly to their first class which was history and Amelia, again, spotted Levi sitting alone in the back corner with the seat empty beside him. Levi was trying to look as invisible and as 'normal' as possible as he sat there with his head down and his arms crossed over his chest, not wanting any attention drawn to him at all. Kelly also spotted Levi and she pointed at him questioningly and Amelia shook her head saying that he needed time as they took their usual spot near the front of the class. The morning went by slowly for Amelia as she tried to focus on her school work. After what seemed like forever, the bell for lunch finally rang and Amelia signaled for Kelly to go on without her and Kelly took the hint. As soon as everyone left, Amelia headed to the back of the class where Levi was beginning to pack up his stuff. She sat down on the top of the desk and crossed her arms as Levi looked up at her.

"What?" Levi asked and Amelia raised a brow at him.

"You really don't want me around, do you?" Amelia said

"Amelia… look, you didn't even know I existed until you came to… the BPRD" Levi lowered his voice to a whisper so only Amelia could hear the last part, "I'm just trying to live on as normally as I can like before and you keep drawing attention"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when everyone thinks I'm invisible and they pick on me for it"

"Maybe it's time you stop being invisible and become more visible"

"Oh yeah, give me one really good reason why I should"

"I can name more than that. One: because you have a talent and you shouldn't be ashamed to hide it, two: because my friend Kelly likes you and wants to get to know you better, three: because you're living with me now and you've gotta deal with it, buddy"

Levi groaned as he leaned back in his chair, "I. Am. So. Dead" Levi said after a moment.

"You bet you are. Now let's go eat, I'm starving"

Amelia grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him out of the class room as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door towards the cafeteria. As they entered the cafeteria, Amelia spotted Kelly sitting at their usual table with some of Amelia's other friends as well. Levi began to sweat buckets again as Amelia pulled him over to the table with her friends. Kelly was the first to spot them as she waved and the others turned and when they saw Levi they again had the looks of disgust, confusion, and annoyance on their faces.

"Hi guys" Amelia greeted.

"Amelia" one of her friends began, "haven't we already discussed this? We really don't think we can handle him being around"

"Look, I'm only asking if he can sit with us. He is my new foster brother after all and if you don't like it then you can just leave"

As soon as she said that, about three of the people sitting at the table grabbed their stuff and either moved to another table or left the cafeteria. Amelia quietly groaned as she sat down and she made Levi sit beside her as she pulled out her lunch.

"Well good riddance to them" Amelia said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

One of Amelia's remaining friends spoke, "Look Amy, it's not that we don't like him but… oh, would you look at the time gotta go" and the girl stood and quickly left the cafeteria with the last two 'friends' following behind leaving Kelly, Amelia, and Levi left at the table.

"I told you it wouldn't work but no you decided not to listen to me" Levi said.

"Levi, chill" Amelia said, "They just don't know you yet"

"Like they ever will. I'm going outside"

Levi stood and left the cafeteria, trying his hardest not to run out like a complete maniac and Amelia sighed.

"Are we going to go after him?" Kelly asked and Amelia shook her head.

"Let's give him a few minutes to cool off before we do anything" Amelia replied. After a few minutes had passed, Amelia and Kelly stood up and left the cafeteria in search of Levi. Amelia and Kelly headed out to the soccer field where they hoped to find Levi and they spotted him sitting on the grass by a few trees on the side lines as Felix ran around him and nearby on the grass. Felix was the first to spot them as he ran over to Amelia and scurried up her leg and sat on her shoulder as he nudged her cheek and Amelia giggled.

"Hello, Felix" Amelia said.

"Aww, how cute" Kelly said and Amelia held out her arm to Kelly as Felix scurried from her shoulder and onto Kelly's and Kelly laughed. That was when Levi looked up and spotted the two girls as they made their way over to him with Felix on Kelly's shoulder.

"Traitor" Levi muttered as the girls sat down on the grass next to him and Felix jumped down from Kelly's shoulder and scurried onto Levi's shoulder and squeaked as Levi handed him a cracker to nibble on. "Why are you guys even bothering with me? You're just going to get yourselves in trouble"

"Oh, how so?" Amelia asked.

"By just being around me"

"Oh come on, Levi! What's the harm in being friends at school? There's no law against it"

"I'm not talking about the law; I'm talking about… them"

As Levi said that last word he pointed with his eyes to a group of four tough looking guys as they made their way over to the small group sitting on the grass. Levi and Felix glanced at each other and Felix quickly scurried off of Levi's shoulder and into his backpack.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the 'leader' of the group said. "I see you got yourself a few loner girlfriends, Treks"

"We're not his girlfriends" Kelly snapped in defense and the 'leader' looked down at her.

"A few feisty little girls"

Amelia began to get frustrated as she stood, "We're not _little_ but I can assure you that I'm in a good mood to beat you senseless if you don't go away" Amelia almost shouted.

"So you wanna play that way, huh? So be it"

The 'leader' grabbed Amelia's arm roughly and Amelia struggled to get away but was failing miserably.

"Hey! Leave her alone, Drake!" Levi shouted as he stood, "It's me you want, not her"

"You're right" the 'leader' now named Drake said as he carelessly tossed Amelia aside and Kelly supported her shoulders as Amelia stumbled backwards. Drake moved closer to Levi as he grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and one of the others moved behind Levi and kneeled down on his hands and knees. "What shall it be today, Treks? The dumpster? Knock you around a little? Ah hell, who am I kidding? It's all the same fun to me"

Drake shoved Levi causing him to fall back and tumble backwards from the kid kneeling behind him. They all laughed as the kid kneeling stood and Levi began to stand again as Drake grabbed the front of his shirt again but Amelia stopped him.

"That's enough!" Amelia shouted and Drake let go of Levi's shirt as two of the others grabbed his arms as Drake walked over to Amelia.

"Tough girl now, huh?" Drake commented and Amelia glared at him. "Trying to defend your little weakling boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my foster brother. Now lay off him right now!"

"Okay, I will. How about I knock you around a little to teach you a lesson?"

"Just try"

Drake snickered as he roughly pushed Amelia to the ground and he moved to lift her up but he misjudged Amelia's abilities as Amelia swung her leg up and canned him. Drake bent over in pain as Amelia stood and began headed over to the two boys holding Levi but was stopped when Drake came up from behind and pushed Amelia forwards, knocking her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Levi cried and Drake only snickered. Levi's eyes began to change to a golden color and his pupils were cat-like as his body began sprouting orange and black fur. The two boys holding him immediately screamed and let go of Levi as Amelia stood and rushed over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Levi, no! Calm down, don't do this" Amelia said as she tried to calm him. Drake and the others backed off when they saw Levi beginning to transform and Kelly's eyes went wide. Levi finally calmed down as the orange and black fur began to disappear and his eyes changed back to normal.

"You're a _**freak**_, Treks. And that's all you'll ever be!" Drake shouted as him and the others hurriedly walked away. Levi glanced at Amelia and then at Kelly as he realized what he had almost done.

"Oh god, Amelia. I'm so sorry! I didn't… I never meant…" Levi stuttered and Amelia pulled him into her arms.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong" Amelia said as she tried to comfort him. Kelly walked over to them and Levi and Amelia looked in her direction as Kelly stood there with her eyes still wide and with some fear and confusion in her eyes. Amelia let go of Levi as she walked over to her best friend.

"Kelly, please, you have to keep this a secret. This is really important right now. I'll explain later but for now you have to keep this to yourself" Amelia said and Kelly nodded.

"I know, it's just surprising is all" Kelly replied. The end of lunch bell finally rang and the three of them gathered their bags and headed for class hoping that nothing else would happen. Amelia and Levi had math while Kelly had art. Amelia and Levi headed to math class and Levi took his usual spot in the back. Amelia at first considered sitting in her usual spot near the front but changed her mind and headed towards the back of the class and sat down beside Levi. Levi looked up and half smiled at Amelia and Amelia smiled back. The class went on as usual and there were no problems to bother the two of them. Until the end of class.

The end of school bell rang and Amelia and Levi met Kelly out in the front of the school. The three of them were about to head out when they were suddenly stopped by Drake and his gang. "You think you can scare us away so easily?" Drake said as him and his gang walked towards the three of them.

"What do you want with us, Drake?" Amelia asked and Drake snickered.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to see 'loner Levi' on the ground in pain and you the same. How hard is that to explain?"

"Look, Drake" Levi said, "We don't want any trouble"

"You sure about that? 'Cause I wanna know what the hell that was at lunch today!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yeah, you do. And guess what? You're going to tell me" to prove his point, Drake moved towards Levi and grabbed him by the shirt again and shook him. "Now tell me what the hell you did!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Amelia cut in, "stop it!"

Drake looked over at Amelia, "little miss brave wants to dance again?" Drake asked. One of the gang members grabbed Amelia from behind holding her in place.

"Leave her alone" Levi said, "She didn't do anything"

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you twerp?"

Drake punched Levi in the face on his cheek and Amelia struggled against the kid holding her. "Stop it! Leave him alone!' Amelia cried. The other two gang members grabbed Levi's arms as Drake began punching Levi in the stomach.

Amelia suddenly felt a sudden surge of adrenaline of some sort run through her body as her hands began twisting and her fingers began to curve. Suddenly, thick green vines shot out of the cement ground and latched themselves onto Amelia's captor making him release her from his hold. Amelia continued to twist and curve her fingers and hands as more green vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Drake's and the two other gang members legs and arms making them release Levi as he fell to his knees in pain. Kelly was quick to help Levi as she propped him up and moved him out of the way of the vines. Amelia smiled mischievously at her work as a black car sped into the school drive way and screeched to a stop in front of them. Myers and another agent quickly got out of the car and the other agent rushed to Levi and Kelly as Myers headed over to Amelia.

"Amelia, stop!" Myers instructed and Amelia snapped back into reality as she stopped twisting her hands as she brought them up to look at them. She examined her hands for a moment before Myers took them and led Amelia to the car with the other agent following them as he propped Levi up with Kelly's help. Kelly got in the car with the others and Myers dropped her off at her home before driving back to the BPRD.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I do not own "Hellboy". I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and Kelly.**_

The two teens returned to the BPRD and as soon as they entered the building, Levi immediately headed towards his room saying that he was fine but Amelia didn't believe him one bit. Before she could go after him, Myers led Amelia to the library where Abe was waiting as he stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I heard you got into a fight at school today" Abe said and Amelia looked down at the floor.

"I-I didn't mean to do anything, it just happened and they were hurting Levi and I-" Amelia babbled.

"Amelia, please"

Amelia was silent again as Abe sighed, "I understand your reasons for what happened and I don't blame you. Much"

Amelia looked up at Abe in surprise, "Y-you don't?" Amelia asked.

"Of course not, you're new to this power of yours and you had no idea what you were doing or what your powers were doing for that matter. But in the future, I just want you to be more careful when you're out in public like that. Start practicing outside for awhile until you know what you can do to some degree"

Amelia nodded in understanding as Abe walked over to a nearby book shelf, "Which reminds me" Abe said as he plucked a green book from the shelf, "I found this book on 'nature wielders' like yourself. Why don't you take it and read it for awhile?"

Abe handed the book to Amelia and Amelia took it as she examined the book. "Thanks, uncle Abe" Amelia said.

"Your very welcome. Now go see Levi, the boy is in much need of someone right now and I can only think of one person to send"

Amelia nodded as she turned and left the library, stopping in her room to drop off the book before heading over to Levi's room. After a few minutes of searching, Amelia finally found Levi's room and she knocked on the door.

"Levi? It's Amelia, can I come in?" Amelia called, she heard a few shuffling sounds indicating that someone was in there but they didn't want to answer the door. "Levi, I know you're in there. You'd better be decent 'cause I'm coming in whether you like it or not"

Amelia opened the door and walked into Levi's room and spotted Felix sitting on a cushion on the counter as he gazed at the bathroom door. Amelia swore his face showed concern and worry for Levi and it wasn't long before Levi appeared in the door way of the conjoined bathroom.

"Don't I get any privacy here?" Levi said, he had no shirt on and Amelia could see the bruises forming on his stomach. His face was in no better shape, his cheek was bruised from Drake punching him and there was a small cut that was slightly bleeding on the same cheek from being hit so hard. His arms even had a few very small bruises from the other guys holding onto his arms so tight.

"Jeez, that Drake guy got you good didn't he?" Amelia said as she moved closer to Levi and gently took hold of his chin as she turned his head to get a better look at his cheek.

Levi swatted Amelia's hand away and backed up slightly. "I-I'm fine" Levi said but Amelia could tell that he definitely wasn't.

"Your face and eyes say otherwise. C'mon let me help you with that"

"Really, it's no problem"

But Amelia wasn't listening; she strolled past Levi and into the conjoined bathroom and grabbed a cloth as she turned on the cold water tap. "Sit down" Amelia commanded as she wet one corner of the cloth.

"Amelia, please, it's no problem I can do this myself"

"Hey you've gone through enough crap for me to just stand by and watch you suffer, now sit"

Levi sighed as he did as he was told and Amelia set to work as she gently dabbed the cut with the wet cloth. Levi flinched a little bit as the cloth was brought to the cut on his cheek but the cold water on the cloth helped his throbbing cheek.

"Does Drake always do this to you?" Amelia asked with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"Depends on the day and mood he's in. A week before you came, him and his friends threw me in the dumpster" Levi said.

"Why did he do that?"

"I dunno, he just felt like it I guess"

"Why do you let him do that to you? You shouldn't have to suffer like this"

"Why do you think I try to be invisible all the time? I'm trying to keep out of Drake's way. If he doesn't like what he sees, I pay for it whether it's my fault or not"

Amelia sighed as she set down the cloth and headed back to the conjoined bathroom to grab the rubbing alcohol and she returned with it in hand. She opened the bottle and dabbed a little bit on the cloth and then brought it to Levi's cheek.

"This'll sting a little bit" Amelia warned as she lightly dabbed Levi's cheek with the cloth with the rubbing alcohol on it. Levi flinched a little bit again at the touch of the rubbing alcohol but remained still as Amelia continued to clean Levi's cut.

"Why do you even bother, Amelia?" Levi asked, "You shouldn't be getting mixed up with my stupid problems"

Amelia smiled as she placed her hand under Levi's chin and tilted his head up to look at her.

"Because I'm a good friend and I care about my friends. I don't ditch them in their time of need"

Amelia then gently stroked Levi's bruised cheek as she began to put the cloth and the rubbing alcohol away. Amelia walked into the conjoined bathroom to put the rubbing alcohol and wet cloth away and Levi stood and followed her.

"Thanks" Levi said as he stood in the doorway, "I never had a friend before; I never knew what it was like to have one. Now I do"

Amelia smiled as she walked up and hugged Levi, minding his bruises. Levi froze for a split second before calming and wrapping his arms around Amelia and returning the comforting embrace. They released each other after a moment and Amelia smiled.

"C'mon" Amelia said, "put on a shirt and we'll go outside"

Levi grabbed his shirt and carefully put it on as he minded his bruises and Felix climbed onto his shoulder as he followed Amelia out of his room. The two teens made it outside and they walked around until they came to the middle of the garden-like field once again and Amelia got an idea. Amelia kneeled down and placed her hand on the ground and concentrated. In just a few seconds, a small flower sprouted from the ground and bloomed to reveal a beautiful purple flower. Levi smiled and so did Amelia as she stood and admired her work.

"That's pretty cool" Levi commented.

"Thanks, I still need to work on it though I don't know all of what I can do" Amelia said.

"Don't worry you'll get it eventually"

Felix squeaked in agreement and Amelia giggled at the small animal, "You guys are the best" Amelia said. The two teens spent the rest of the day outside until it began to get dark and the two headed inside for dinner. When they finished, Amelia retreated to her room and she sat on her bed as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kelly's number. After a few moments of the phone ringing, Kelly finally picked up.

"Hello?" Kelly said.

"Hey Kelly, its Amelia. I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What is it?"

"It's about at school today; I said I would explain and now seems like a good time"

"Okay, go ahead"

"Well… I assume you kind of figured out that I have some sort of power right?"

"Yeah… you made those vines come out of the ground out of nowhere"

"Yeah I kind of have this thing with plants and at lunch… Levi is a shape-shifter, he can shape-shift into any animal so long as he knows what it looks like"

"So at lunch when fur began sprouting from him he was…"

"Shape-shifting into a tiger. I know it sounds really weird and all… but it's true"

"No, I understand and I believe you… it's just a lot to hear and take in"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I just found out about it and I'm still new to it all still"

"Hey, don't be sorry I totally understand. Look, I gotta go but I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

Amelia hung up her cell phone and sighed as she lay down on her bed. She glanced over at her bedside clock and saw that it was starting to get a little late as she began to get ready for bed. Amelia didn't feel very tired so she picked up the book Abe had given her and opened it to the first page.

_Life of a Nature Wielder: The term 'Nature Wielder' is a simple term meaning that a person possesses the power to grow and manipulate plant life. A person who possesses the power to wield nature may take a long time for them to notice it as their power emerges as a plant would. With time. Some Nature wielders go years without knowing that they posses the power while others know either right away or as they grow in only a few years, depending on the person. Nature wielders are also able to tell straight off what kind of plant a certain plant is and all of the information about the certain plant even if they have never heard of the plant before. The way to control the power is not a simple one. Sometimes, nature wielders are able to control their power by ways of their emotion meaning that in some cases, the stronger the emotion, the stronger or weaker their ability may be. For example, if the wielder is angry the person's power may most likely be much stronger than usual as the person gets angrier. For some, this can be a dangerous trait at some points as anger is a very strong emotion and can be very dangerous at that point. One way to be able to safely control this issue is by simple means of meditation. Meditation is a great asset to keeping calm and keeping one's nature wielding self to not be in an unsafe issue with their emotions and powers. _

Amelia thought about all of this for a moment, _I should probably learn how to meditate just to be safe _she thought. _Not like after school today, I could've caused much more trouble than I already did and I thought that was bad._ Amelia continued to read the rest of the book.

_Meditation is accomplished by breathing in to a count of seven and holding it for the same amount of time. You then exhale for a count of seven and then hold it for the same amount of time. Meditation can be done at anytime so long as you stay focused and are in a comfortable position to breath. Some people find that closing your eyes helps in the meditation process and helps you feel more relaxed. _

Amelia decided to try it out as she set the book down in front of her and sat in a cross-legged position on her bed. She let her arms fall in front of her as she closed her eyes and breathed in as she counted to seven. She then held her breath for the same amount of time and then carefully exhaled to a count of seven. The difficult part for Amelia was holding her breath for seven second when she had already exhaled. It took a few tries but Amelia soon got somewhat of a hang of it as she tried again and again. Amelia finally decided that she had attempted meditating for one night as she opened her eyes and glanced at her bed side clock and it read almost eleven pm. She decided to retire for the night as Amelia changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed and she soon fell asleep.

_**I'm warning you now; I am now having troubles with writers block so updates may be a little, maybe a lot, slower than usual. Plus school life and my job get in the way of my much wanted writing time as well. But don't worry, I will hopefully think of something soon. I will not let this fanfic die!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**So sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I was in Hawaii for a marine biology school trip for a week and I couldn't bring my laptop with me. Plus writers block sucks!!! But here it is the next chapter. I do not own 'Hellboy' I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, Kelly and any other characters that aren't in Hellboy. **_

The next morning, Amelia woke to find a note on her bedside table. She picked up the note and found that it was from Abe as she began to read it. _Dear Amelia, I am off on a mission out of town with Liz and Red and I won't be back until late tonight. I was hoping to be back in time for supper but I most likely won't make it but in the mean time, don't worry and don't wait up for me. Have a good day today and don't forget to practice like I told you. Love, Uncle Abe. _

Amelia set the note down as she thought for a moment, _why would I need to worry? Is he on a dangerous mission? What kind of missions does he go on anyways? _Amelia thought. She decided to ask Abe about it later after he got back as she got up and began to get ready for the day. After breakfast, Amelia wondered where Levi was as he hadn't showed up for breakfast that morning. She decided to find out for herself as she headed towards Levi's room and she knocked on his door.

"Levi, you in there? C'mon we gotta go to school" Amelia called.

"I'm not going" Levi called through the door and Amelia frowned.

"Why not? Are you sick?"

"No, I… I just don't want to go"

Amelia then began to remember the events that happened yesterday and Amelia sighed as she opened the door. She heard Levi groan in annoyance from his bed as Amelia made her way over to Levi who was huddled under the covers on his stomach with a pillow over his head. Felix was on the bed as well as he scurried around on the bed and on Levi's back squeaking at Levi to get up.

"Get up" Amelia said as she reached out and nudged Levi.

"No" came the muffled reply from under the pillow.

Amelia turned to Felix, "is he always like this?" she asked the little animal and Felix squeaked in response making Levi look up from under his pillow.

"Am not!" Levi said to Felix and Felix squeaked at Levi. "Am not!"

"I guess that answers my question" Amelia said and Levi glared at her before pulling the pillow back over his head. "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't go to school today" Amelia said.

Levi lifted the pillow off of his head to glare at Amelia again; "Because after yesterday Drake's just going to beat the crap out of me again plus everyone will think I'm even more of a freak than I already am" Levi slammed the pillow down over his head again. Amelia reached out and yanked the pillow off of Levi's head and hit him with it before tossing it to the side, forcing Levi to look at her.

"One: you're not a freak; you're just like me or anybody else. Two: you shouldn't be giving in to Drake like that, by not going to school you're showing that you're scared of him and that's exactly what he wants. Three: you're only a freak if you think you are. Now get up before I pull you out of that bed"

Levi groaned but got up out of bed and he began pacing around his room as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Amelia, I can't go to school like this and neither should you. You're crazy to think that you can just show up and act like nothing happened yesterday when everyone saw what you did"

"I'm not afraid to show who I am, and neither should you"

"Amelia, you've grown up with people liking you all the time. I haven't, you don't know what it's like for me and people like me to just be pushed to the side and not be cared about. I'm made fun of because of who I am; people don't do that to you because they like you and care about you. I never got anything like that ever since I was a little kid"

Amelia had heard enough, she walked over to Levi stopping him from pacing and Amelia hugged his as tight as she could, making Levi freeze for a moment before relaxing.

"You're wrong" Amelia said, "Liz, Red, and Abe, they all like you and care about you. Kelly even likes you too. You're too busy thinking about what others think to see that you are already surrounded by people who love and care about you"

Amelia pulled away slightly to look at Levi, "I like you and care about you" she said and she kissed Levi's still slightly bruised cheek before pulling away entirely. "C'mon, we gotta get to school or we'll be late"

Levi stared at Amelia for a short moment before nodding and Amelia smiled as she left Levi to get ready. After a few minutes, Amelia waited by the elevator with Myers as Levi finally showed up with his backpack hanging over one shoulder and Felix poked his head out of the backpack for a moment and Amelia giggled as Felix pulled his head back into the bag. Myers and the two teens piled into the elevator as they headed out to the car to go to school for the day.

Myers dropped the two teens off at the school and he drove off as the teens made their way towards the school. They were suddenly stopped by hounds of paparazzi and news reporters with cameras as they surrounded Amelia and Levi and shoved microphones into their faces. Levi groaned and muttered something about stupid parasites as he took Amelia's hand and attempted to shove his way through the large media crowd dragging Amelia along with him. Amelia began to feel a little claustrophobic and she didn't like the feeling at all as the two teens were unsuccessful in getting out of the media crowd. Levi could see Amelia's discomfort and he bellowed at the media to move as his voice began to sound like that of an angry tiger. A few of the media backed off but the rest still pressed the two teens for some juicy news. Finally, the principal and a few other teachers came out and were successful in getting the two teens out of the crowd and into the school office.

The principal guided Amelia and Levi into his office and he had the two teens sit down in a few chairs. Amelia immediately sat down as she rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. She could now understand why Abe didn't want the media around her and her mother; they would have never left them alone.

"Levi" the principal said, "Could you get Amelia a glass of water please?"

Levi nodded as he stood and left to retrieve the glass of water and Amelia took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"You are not used to being swarmed like that are you?" the principal asked and Amelia shook her head in response. "I have been informed of your new abilities as agent Manning is a friend of mine. I know about the BPRD and I can assure you that I will do my best to help you whenever I can"

Amelia looked up with a slight confused look on her face, "you know about the BPRD, sir?" Amelia asked and the principal nodded as Levi returned with the glass of water in hand and Amelia thanked him as she took the glass and took a few sips.

The principal began speaking again, "it helps to know about certain things when you're a principal with students who have special abilities like you two. It makes it easier for the both of us"

"Are there other students like us?"

"Not that I know of. The only ones I know about are the children from the BPRD, there might be a few but they haven't been brought to my attention at the moment. So far, it is only you two that I know about" the principal glanced at his watch, "the bell is about to go soon, you'd better get to class"

Amelia nodded as the two teens stood and left the principal's office and began heading to their class for the day. To Amelia and Levi, walking through the school hallways just to get to class was awkward and nerve racking. Amelia could see most of the other students staring and glancing in the two paranormal teen's direction with weird looks on their faces. They finally made it to their first class and Levi immediately took his spot in the back and Amelia reluctantly took her spot near the front of the class as Kelly walked in and sat beside her.

"I saw the news crew and photographers, you okay?" Kelly asked and Amelia nodded a little.

"Yeah, I didn't think about the paparazzi showing up, I just hope we can get out of the school without them swarming us again" Amelia answered and the two quieted as the bell went and the teacher walked in, beginning the class.

By the time the class ended, Amelia could practically feel almost everyone's eyes on her knowing full well why they were staring. She knew that there were only two people in the room who weren't staring, minus the teacher. The bell finally went for lunch and Amelia had to force herself not to charge out of the class room like a scared idiot as she attempted to calmly stand and walk out of the room with her stuff in hand with Kelly following behind her. Levi caught up with them later on during lunch as the three sat alone at a table in the cafeteria and Levi snuck a few crackers into his bag for Felix.

"How do you do it, Levi?" Amelia asked and Levi looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Do what?" Levi asked back.

"Deal with all the paparazzi and people staring at you funny if you do something"

"I dunno I've been invisible in this school for so long I don't know what to tell you. The paparazzi come and go with the BPRD, if you're new they'll try and get a story out of you for a few days and then they'll back off until something else happens"

"Great, now I just have to deal with this for a few days I guess"

The teens were quiet again as they ate their lunch and Amelia was surprised to see one of Drake's gang members come over to their table and Levi immediately stiffened.

"Hey" the gang member said to Amelia.

"Um… hi" Amelia answered.

"Amelia right?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"I'm Austin and I was wondering if maybe you would… I dunno, go out with me sometime?"

"Why? You and all the rest of your little gang are always picking on my foster brother and then me yesterday. Why do you want to go out with me?"

"I actually wanted to apologize about that, Drake just didn't understand at the time and we promise not to bother you and your _friends_ anymore"

Amelia almost missed the way Austin said 'friends' as if he was saying that Levi and Kelly weren't actually her friends. Amelia thought for a short moment, "So you're saying that if I go out with you, you and the others won't pick on Levi anymore?"

"I swear I won't let the others lay a finger on him"

Amelia took another moment to ponder Austin's request to go out with him and his promise.

"Well… I guess one small get together wouldn't hurt" Amelia said and Levi and Kelly's eyes widened in shock at Amelia.

Austin smiled, "Great, so a movie and pizza on Friday night after school sound good?"

"Sure, see you then"

Austin smiled as he said his goodbyes and left back to the rest of the gang. Amelia turned her attention back to her friends and found that they were staring at her in shock.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Did you not just see what happened just now?" Levi snapped.

"So? What of it?"

"He's part of Drake's gang! How can you just up and go out with one of the guys who beat me up almost 24/7?"

"At least he apologized. Maybe he's different than the others; I might as well give him a chance"

Levi groaned as he rubbed his temples and Kelly just shook her head. The bell finally went for the end of lunch and the three of them gathered their stuff and headed towards their next class.

The rest of the day flew by and Amelia and Levi made their way outside to meet Myers with the car, hoping that they wouldn't get swarmed again. Thankfully, there were no paparazzi and news cameras waiting for them as they hurriedly rushed to the car were Myers was waiting for them. Amelia decided to go back to her room to do her homework and practice meditating again while Levi and Felix escaped outside for the rest of the day. Amelia walked into her room and sat on her bed as she finished her homework for the day and she picked up the 'Nature Wielders' book that Abe had given her. Amelia went over the meditating instructions once more before setting the book down in front of her and sitting in a comfortable cross-legged position. She let her arms drop across her lap as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. After she finally got the hang of the breathing to a count of seven, Amelia was finally able to try and relax and let the meditating do its job, whatever that was. Within fifteen minutes, Amelia suddenly felt extremely relaxed and thought that she had fallen asleep when her mind was suddenly whisked away to another world.

Amelia opened her eyes and was shocked to find that she wasn't in her room anymore but in an endless green field with a delightful breeze blowing by gently and silently. Amelia looked up and saw a crystal blue sky and she slowly stood up and gazed at the endless green grassy field before her. She thought she heard something, or someone, behind her and she turned but saw nothing. She sensed something behind her again and she quickly turned again just in time to see a faint image of green gracefully disappear with the silent breeze. Amelia sighed and she sat down on the grass as she glanced at her surroundings feeling totally at peace. Suddenly, the image of green appeared with the breeze in front of her and Amelia's eyes rested on the green image. The image was of her sitting the exact same was that Amelia was on the grass but instead of her chocolate brown hair and normal everyday clothes, Amelia's 'other self' had bright green hair like luscious grass with multiple colors of wild flowers scattered in her hair. The 'other self' wore a loose green shirt that flowed freely with the wind and a long dark green skirt that fell freely and loosely around her and on the grass. On each arm, green vines wrapped themselves along the 'other self's' wrists and up halfway up her arm with a single rose that held it all together at the top of the vines. The 'other image' wore no shoes and was barefoot with a wild flower ankle bracelet on one ankle. On the 'other self's' face was an orange and red flower tattoo underneath and near her right eye.

Amelia stared at her 'other self' in shock as she looked her 'other self' over. The 'other self' began to stand and Amelia found herself standing as well in unison with her 'other self'. Amelia reached out to her 'other self' and the 'other self' did the same and the exact moment that their hands touched, Amelia was suddenly whisked away back to her own room in a split second. Amelia opened her eyes and scanned her room for any trace of her 'other self' that she had seen.

_Did I really see that or did I just fall asleep? _Amelia thought and then she had a thought that made her jump off the bed and rush to her conjoined bathroom and she stopped in front of the mirror. There was no green hair, no green clothes, no vines and roses on her body, no orange and yellow flower tattoo on her face. Nothing. There was nothing that showed her any trace of her 'other self' that she had seen in the field.

_Maybe I should read that book some more, maybe it has an explanation of some sort. I hope _Amelia thought as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the book off of her bed and began reading from where she left off. Unfortunately, Amelia didn't get any time to read the first sentence when Myers knocked on her door calling her for supper. Amelia sighed as she set the book down making a mental note to read it tonight after supper as she headed out of her room and followed Myers to the kitchen to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**I do not own 'Hellboy' I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, Kelly, and any other characters that you don't recognize from the movies.**_

After supper, Amelia headed back to her room to collect her 'Nature Wielders' book and she headed to the library across from her room. For some odd reason, Amelia felt like she could really relax and focus in the library where she could be surrounded by so many books and knowledge and Amelia was comforted by that thought. Amelia finally settled herself on the couch beside Abe's tank as she opened her book and began to finally read from where she left off.

_In most cases of meditating, most people have been known to see images or places that may not exist in this world. For nature wielders, some have claimed to see their 'inner self' which is described as the part of your soul that mostly resembles yourself and holds a strong connection to your 'outer self' which is your normal self that you already are. No 'inner self's' are the same as some nature wielders have claimed to describe their 'inner selves' in many different ways. _

Amelia stopped reading for a moment as she thought about her look alike she had seen earlier. _So I guess it wasn't a dream after all, but I still don't exactly get it_, Amelia thought and she turned her attention back to the book.

Amelia spent hours reading as much as she could of the book not wanting to take a break. Eventually, Amelia's constant reading was interrupted by the library doors opening and Amelia looked up to see Abe walk in from his all day mission. Abe didn't realize that Amelia was there until he turned to face her direction and he stopped.

"Amelia, what are you doing up so late?" Abe asked her.

"I was reading and it can't be that late, can it?" Amelia replied but was mistaken when she saw the time on the clock. "It didn't seem like that long"

"Well apparently it was, I think it's time you went to bed now"

Amelia nodded and was about to stand to leave but stopped herself when she remembered something.

"Uncle Abe, I was wondering… what kind of missions do you go on anyways?" Amelia asked and Abe sighed as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"I guess you do have the right to know. Amelia, what we do is important work for the government and to keep the world safe from harm" Abe explained, "we are trained to go out and eliminate unsafe and unwanted entities in the world and to keep them in check"

"So… you're risking your life for people who don't even know you exist or even know who you are for that matter?"

"Yes that is basically the idea"

"So that's why you were telling me not to worry because you were risking your life and I obviously would worry because you said 'don't worry'. What did you do today that was so dangerous?"

"Amelia must we discuss this now?"

"Uh yeah, especially now that I've heard all of this"

"There were entities disturbing a city out of town and we had to deal with it which wasn't very easy at all. But these were the kind of entities that duplicated if one is killed and they kept multiplying until we were able to destroy the main source-"

Amelia frantically stood and stared at Abe in shock, "Uncle Abe, you could have died!" Amelia cried and Abe also stood as he placed his hands on Amelia's now slightly trembling shoulders.

"Amelia, I'm fine I'm still here. It was nothing we couldn't handle"

"But what if you couldn't handle it? You could've died and I would've lost you and…" Amelia's eyes began to fill with tears as she spoke. "I've already lost so much I don't want to even think that I could easily lose you too"

"Oh goodness, Amelia!" Abe said as he then pulled the crying girl into a comforting embrace, "My dear, don't ever think like that! Do you hear me? You will never lose me or anybody else everyone you love will always be here with you. I will always be here"

"But mom isn't…"

"Your mother is always with you. Even as we speak she is right here with you wherever you go"

Abe pulled away from Amelia as he reached up and wiped the last of Amelia's tears away. They stood there for a moment as Abe gently caressed Amelia's tear stained cheek and Amelia took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Come" Abe finally said, "I think it's time we retired for the night"

Amelia nodded as she moved to pick up her book and headed for the library doors. She stopped at the doors and turned to smile a small reassuring smile at Abe before finally leaving the library and heading to her own room to sleep.

Amelia lay in her bed for awhile as she thought about the previous event in the library. All of the things she had discussed with Abe had given her a lot to think about. Even though Amelia didn't like the idea of Abe risking his life he had his good reasons for doing so. He helped keep the world safe even if it meant his life. Kind of like a secret hero that no one knew about whatsoever. The small thought of Abe being a hero somewhat comforted Amelia but the constant thought of Abe risking his life on a regular basis still haunted her. But Abe was still right, he would never think of leaving Amelia like that. Finally after pushing those bad thoughts out of her head, Amelia finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Amelia was still a little bit edgy about last night but by the time she got out of bed she shook the feeling and thought off as she began to get ready for the day. She met the others in the kitchen for breakfast and she saw Abe glance at her and she gave him a small reassuring smile as she began to make herself a bowl of cereal and she sat down beside Abe.

"How are you?" Abe quietly asked so as not to worry the others.

"Fine" Amelia answered as she took a spoonful of cereal. "Uncle Abe, I was wondering if I could maybe go out with a friend tomorrow after school"

"Well that all depends, who is the friend?"

"Just a guy I know from school"

"So it's a date basically?"

"No… not really, just a little get together with a friend"

"Right. So what do you plan on doing on this 'get together'?"

"Just a pizza and a movie. If it makes you feel any better I promise I'll be back by eight thirty at the latest"

"Well it all sounds alright to me. We'll discuss curfews later; right now you need to get going to school or you'll be late"

"Thanks uncle Abe"

Amelia finished up her cereal and then left to meet Levi and Myers at the elevator to take them to school. To Amelia, Levi seemed much more quieter than usual when Myers dropped them off at school and Amelia was about to ask him what was up but was too late as Levi hurriedly made his way into the school and was out of sight within seconds. Amelia was rather confused with Levi's sudden disappearance but decided to approach the subject later after class. Levi sat in his usual spot where he sat in every class and Amelia once again sat in her usual spot near the front of the class beside Kelly. By the time class ended and the bell went for lunch, Amelia was about to head over to Levi but she stopped when Levi suddenly stood and left the room without even making the slightest eye contact with Amelia. Amelia now knew that something must be up with him as she exchanged a confused glance with Kelly and the two girls headed out of the room for lunch. Amelia and Kelly finally found Levi in the cafeteria sitting alone at a table and the two girls instantly made their way over to him.

"What the hell is up with you?" Amelia demanded as Levi attempted to avoid her gaze but was failing miserably.

"Nothing's up" Levi answered but Amelia didn't buy it.

"You haven't said anything since this morning and you've practically been ignoring us this whole time, something's up and I wanna know what it is. Right now"

"What do you want me to say? I don't have to explain myself to you all the time"

"You don't. But when you suddenly start acting all weird and practically avoiding me then something is wrong otherwise we wouldn't be here having this conversation"

"You wanna know what's bothering me? Fine, I don't want you going out with that creep Austin. There, happy now?"

"That's it? I'm only going out for just one pizza and movie; I don't see the big deal about that"

"Never mind, you don't get it. Speaking of the devil, here comes your creep of a boyfriend now"

Amelia turned to see Austin walk into the cafeteria with the rest of Drake's gang as Austin spotted her and made his way over to the three teens.

"Hi, Amelia" Austin said.

"Hi" Amelia replied.

"C'mon, the guys want you to sit with us. If that's alright with your friends here that is"

Kelly was silent as she glanced from Amelia to Levi, not sure what to say and Levi hid his hands that were balling up into fists.

"Ah, I'm sure they're cool with it" Austin said without letting the others answer as he then quite suddenly carelessly draped his arm around Amelia's shoulders and guided her away from her friends.

Amelia had only just enough time to glance back and give her friends and apologetic look as Austin guided her to the rest of Drake's gang who were sitting at a table some distance away from Levi and Kelly. Amelia actually felt rather awkward sitting at the gang's table just because Austin asked her out just this once.

After a few short moments of awkward silence, Drake was finally the first to speak. "So what exactly was that you did a few days back? Care to share it with us at all?"

"Um… I… uh…" Amelia stuttered but thankfully Austin cut in.

"C'mon man, give the pretty girl a break. She doesn't need questioning from you" Austin said.

Amelia was slightly shocked at Austin backing her up but at the same time she very slightly blushed at him calling her pretty. Drake was seated across from her with another one of the boys seated beside him while Austin sat beside her. The last boy went off to gather sodas for them but Amelia just requested water which the boy gladly brought to her before sitting at the end of the table. When they all had their drinks in hand, the boys began talking and Amelia noticed that they were careful with their words so as not to offend her or something. Eventually, Amelia was then brought into the boy's casual conversation and Amelia wondered if this group of boys really wasn't that bad as she first thought. The bell for the end of lunch went and Amelia was about to say goodbye to the boys but was stopped when Austin offered to walk her to her next class. Amelia suddenly found herself happily agreeing as she gathered up her stuff and she walked out of the cafeteria with Austin right beside her and she didn't even think of the two teens who sat shocked at the table some distance away from them.

By the end of the day, Amelia was feeling… good about all of this. It was as if all of her worries she had earlier were suddenly dropped down a few notches so it wasn't worrying her very much anymore. Amelia waited outside for Myers as Levi came over to her and turned her around to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Levi demanded and Amelia was utterly confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why can't you see that Austin is just a selfish creep? He's not worth it at all"

"Levi, can't you just lay off for one day about this? Austin was just being nice and wanted to introduce me to his friends, plus he's not a bad guy he's nice and I like having him around. He and his friends aren't that bad once you get to know them"

"I don't _want_ to get to know them! They beat me up for crying out loud! I don't know what you see in him at all"

Myers finally showed up and Amelia quickly headed for the car with Levi following her with an unhappy distance between them. The drive back to the BPRD was silent as the two teens refused to make eye contact with one another and they didn't utter a single sound. As soon as they were inside, the two went their separate ways as Amelia went to her room and Levi left to the outdoors with Felix following close behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, Kelly, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

Amelia woke the next morning feeling slightly bad for the small fight she had with Levi yesterday. She could sort of understand why Levi didn't agree with Amelia about Austin and the gang but still at least he could be nice about it and not blow up in her face like that! Amelia sighed as she shrugged the feeling off a bit and she got out of bed and began to get ready for the day making sure that she would also look good for her 'get together' with Austin. Amelia couldn't help but feel a little girly as she thought about Austin and what they would be doing on their 'get together' tonight. Amelia smiled as she left her room and met the others in the kitchen to have breakfast. Levi was already in there as he leaned against the counter with Felix perched on his shoulder and Levi kept his head partly down to avoid eye contact with Amelia. Amelia silently sighed at Levi's actions as she sat down to eat a bowl of cereal once more. Hellboy and Liz joined them in the kitchen not long after with Abe following behind them and they too began to eat their breakfast as well. As soon as she finished her breakfast, Amelia stood and left to gather her school bag from her room while Levi stayed behind as he looked up slightly and watched her go.

Hellboy seemed to somehow notice and he turned to Levi, "Hey kid, what's up with you and 'Miss Green thumb'?" Hellboy asked as he stood and walked over to Levi and Levi shrugged.

"It's nothing" Levi weakly replied and he moved to walk away but Hellboy stopped him.

"Not so fast. I'm not blind ya know I could see you guys practically glaring at each other from a mile away. You two used to be so 'buddy-buddy', what happened to that?"

"Ugh… do I really have to tell you?"

"Uh yeah"

"Amelia's going out tonight with this guy I don't like, okay?"

"So that's it? You just don't like the guy and that's all you're worried about?"

"I'm just afraid he might hurt her. Emotionally, I mean. He's not a good guy and neither is the rest of his gang"

Levi fell quiet for a short moment until he caught sight of the clock and he excused himself to go get his bag for school. Hellboy watched him go before returning to his seat at the kitchen table with the others.

"What were you doing?" Liz asked him.

"Just talking to Levi about girl problems" Hellboy casually replied and Liz and Abe stared at him.

"Care to elaborate, Red?" Abe said and Hellboy told them all of what Levi had said about Amelia and what he thought about it.

"Seems to me like I need to go into 'mystery-red-ape-bodyguard' again, eh?" Hellboy said and Liz laughed as she remembered the last time Hellboy had followed her on a coffee date with Myers.

"Is it really that necessary?" Abe asked and Hellboy shrugged.

"You know I would go anyways so what's the point of saying 'no'?"

Abe shook his head amusingly as they continued to eat their breakfast and get on with the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Amelia and Levi arrived at the school and almost ten seconds after the car drove away Austin suddenly came up to them as he happily greeted Amelia with a smile. Austin ignored Levi as Levi gave him a small evil glare and Amelia ended up walking away with Austin towards the rest of the gang. Levi growled under his breath as he watched Amelia and Austin walk off as they joined the rest of the gang and they all walked into the school. Levi eventually walked into the school as well as he headed to his first class wishing that this torture would end. He sat in his usual spot in the back of the class practically staring at the back of Amelia's head and he only just spotted Felix slightly poke his head out of his back pack just enough so people wouldn't notice him.

_You know what is going on, don't you? _Felix's thoughts/voice said and Levi silently sighed before nodding.

_She's just not getting it! _Levi replied in his thoughts. _She should be able to understand what's going on by now_

_ Even you should know by now that not all lessons are easily learned, Levi. Unfortunately, this just may be one of those lessons, be prepared for what is to come and it won't be good_

Levi nodded once more as Felix pulled his head back into the backpack as the class neared the lunch hour bell. Levi watched as Amelia gathered up her stuff and left the class and Levi did the same as soon as the room was almost empty. Kelly joined him at his table in the cafeteria as Amelia was once again seated at the gang's table with Austin seated beside her.

Amelia felt like she was having the time of her life. She talked casually with the rest of the gang and she began to feel comfortable around the gang. After lunch, Austin again offered to walk her to class and Amelia happily agreed as they walked out of the cafeteria not even taking any notice to her two friends at the other side of the cafeteria. Soon it was the end of the day and after class, Amelia quickly made a quick stop to the bathroom making sure she still looked good for tonight. When she was satisfied with herself, Amelia then quickly rushed out to the front of the school where she met Austin out front and before she left she dropped her bag off with Myers before walking away with Austin once again. Austin had his own car and the two of them climbed in and drove out of the parking lot of the school and headed down the road towards the highway.

Their first stop was a small pizza shop and the two each ordered a slice of pizza and a drink. Amelia and Austin sat in the pizza shop talking and eating their pizza as they waited to go to the movies later on. When it was time for them to go, Austin paid for the pizza and drinks and the two headed towards the movie theatre. It began to get a little dark by the time they made it to the movie theatre and Austin again paid for the tickets and they went inside. During around the middle of the movie, Amelia had to force herself to hold back a laugh as Austin pulled the 'yawning-stretch' move and he draped his arm around the back resting it on the edge of the backrest of Amelia's seat. Amelia remained still as she fought to hold back a laugh and she kept her eyes glued to the movie screen.

The movie was soon over and the two left the theatre and they didn't even take about one step outside before suddenly being swarmed by paparazzi and news reporters. Austin put his arm around Amelia's shoulders but she couldn't tell if it was protectively or if it was just for show for the paparazzi. Amelia was beginning to feel very claustrophobic again and she attempted to get away but the paparazzi kept her in her place plus Austin still had his arm tightly around Amelia's shoulders holding her close to him. Amelia glanced at Austin and saw that he was actually smiling for the cameras!

"C'mon baby, smile. Give the people what they want" Austin said but Amelia refused.

She wanted out! She didn't want to be here anymore! A few reporters were saying something to Austin and Amelia didn't even get the chance to hear what it was as Austin suddenly grabbed both her arms and his lips suddenly crashed down on hers roughly. It wasn't gentle or soft at all. It was rough and selfish and Amelia fought to pull away from him and when she finally did she tore away from him with all her strength.

"Let go of me!" Amelia screamed as she ripped her arms out of Austin's hold and she slapped him as hard as she could. Amelia tried to force her way through the paparazzi but the paparazzi just forced her back.

"Leave me alone! Please!" Amelia cried, the flashing of the cameras blinded her eyes and microphones were being roughly shoved in her face. She could feel the fearful tears welling up in her eyes as she finally found the strength to shove past the paparazzi and she ran as fast as she could. Unfortunately, the paparazzi followed after her and they eventually pushed her against another wall and again flashed the cameras and shoved microphones in her face. Tears were beginning to stream down Amelia's face as the cameras flashed and Amelia felt like a trapped and caged animal.

"HEY!" a booming voice bellowed and all the paparazzi and news reporters stopped dead when they suddenly saw Hellboy standing directly behind them. As soon as everything was silent, Amelia slid down the wall and sat on the ground as she began to quietly sob in her hands. Hellboy shoved the paparazzi out of his way as he made his way to Amelia and kneeled down in front of her.

"C'mon sweetie, it's time to go home" Hellboy said and Amelia managed to just barely nod as Hellboy pulled her into his arms.

Hellboy adjusted his arms so that he would be able to carry Amelia comfortably as he began to walk away from the paparazzi and Amelia continued to quietly sob in Hellboy's arms. Hellboy shot the paparazzi and angry glare as he walked away into the night. It didn't take long for them to reach the BPRD and Hellboy walked inside still carrying Amelia who was also still slightly crying but it had turned from uncontrollable sobs to just a few tears and the occasional sniffling. Almost instantly, Abe rushed towards them as he fussed over Amelia stroking her hair and constantly asking if she was alright.

"What happened?!" Abe frantically demanded.

"Just a media scare" Hellboy replied, "she should be fine"

"God, I should've known! I should've been more careful about this!"

Amelia wiped the last remaining tears off her face as she turned to Abe, "Y-you wouldn't have known, Uncle Abe" Amelia said, "I-I'm fine"

Hellboy carefully set Amelia down on her feet as Amelia quietly thanked him and Abe pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure you're alright?" Abe asked as he pulled away and held Amelia's face in his hands.

"Y-yeah, just a little shaken is all" Amelia replied as she took a small deep breath to calm herself.

Abe sighed as he pulled Amelia into his arms again, rubbing her back in comfort before guiding her to her room with an arm around her shoulders. Abe was practically reluctant to leave Amelia on her own after that media scare even though Amelia told him over and over that she was fine. Eventually, Abe left to let Amelia rest for awhile and Amelia sighed as she plopped down on her bed and lay down on her back. A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door and Amelia called out for the person knocking to come in. The door opened and Levi walked in with Felix perched on his shoulder once more. Amelia looked up and saw them and she sighed as Levi came over and sat down on the bed beside her. Felix jumped off of Levi's shoulder and scurried over to Amelia and nudged her cheek and Amelia reached out and scratched the little animal's head.

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so' because that would just be mean at the moment" Levi said and Amelia sat up.

"No, you were right. I should've seen that coming and I should've known better but I ignored it when you tried to warn me. I deserve to be told that I was wrong"

"I don't want to tell you that you were wrong about anything. It just sucks that you had to learn it the hard way"

"I'm sorry for not listening to you, Levi, and also for getting mad at you and ignoring you and Kelly like that, I shouldn't have done that I know you were just looking out for me"

"I'm sorry too; I didn't mean to blow up at you like I did I just wanted you to understand"

"It's okay, I understand now. Friends again?" Amelia held out her hand and Levi smiled as he shook Amelia's hand.

"Friends" Levi said. "Are you okay though? After what happened I mean"

""I suppose so, I'm just a bit shaken on the whole media thing but it's no problem. As for Austin… well let's just say I'm about ready to kick his ass until he's dead"

The two laughed a little at that and a small yawn escaped Amelia's mouth and she tried to hide it but failed as Levi spotted it the moment it escaped her.

"I guess I should leave and let you get some sleep" Levi said and he stood as Felix scurried off of the bed and climbed from Levi's arm to his shoulder. Levi turned to leave and he was about half way to the door when Amelia stopped him.

"Levi" she called and Levi stopped and turned to her, "can you… um, maybe stay with me for awhile? I mean you don't have to but…"

Amelia didn't even finish her sentence as Levi walked back over to Amelia and he stood in front of her as he reached out and smoothed back a lock of her hair.

"Sure" Levi answered and Amelia smiled.

Amelia pulled her legs onto her bed and she moved over as Levi sat down beside her and he leaned back against the headboard as Felix scurried off of his shoulder and curled up comfortably on Levi's stomach. Amelia lay down and rested her head on Levi's shoulder as he put his arm around her resting his head against the top of hers and within a few minutes, the two teens closed their eyes and were sound asleep.

After a few hours, Abe decided that he should check on Amelia and when he opened the door he stopped when he saw the sight before him. Amelia and Levi were sound asleep on the bed with Felix curled up on Levi's stomach. Abe quietly sighed happily as he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, Kelly, and any other characters from the movies. **_

Amelia woke the next morning and she was thankful that it was Saturday and she didn't have to get up any time soon for anything important. She was suddenly aware of someone beside her and Amelia sat up slightly to see Levi lying fast asleep beside her with Felix curled up comfortably on his stomach. At first, Amelia was confused as to why Levi was in her bed but after a split second she remembered the events of last night and she quietly sighed happily as she settled back down beside him. Amelia glanced at her bedside clock and found that it was only eight thirty in the morning and finding that she wasn't tired anymore she quietly got off of her bed and grabbed a few fresh pieces of clothes from her dresser and went to change in her conjoined bathroom. When she was finished changing, Amelia came out of the bathroom and saw that Levi was still asleep as she quietly made her way over to her bedside table and picked up her 'Nature Wielder's' book and sat back down on the bed to do a bit of light reading until Levi woke. It wasn't very long until Levi woke a few minutes later as he opened his eyes and glanced around the room a little before finally spotting Amelia sitting on the bed beside him.

"Hey" Amelia said as she set down her book in front of her and Levi shifted Felix off of his stomach as he sat up. Felix reluctantly crawled off of Levi's stomach as he yawned and shook himself to wake up some more.

"Hey" Levi replied, "how long have you been up?"

"Not long only a few minutes. C'mon, let's go get some breakfast"

Levi nodded as the two teens stood from the bed and made their way out of Amelia's room with Felix following them on the floor beside Levi. The two teens made their way into the kitchen where Hellboy, Liz and Abe were sitting and talking at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. The two teens remained quiet as they each took their separate ways to have their breakfast. Levi put a slice of bread in the toaster as he gave Felix a cracker to nibble on while Amelia prepared herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice and she sat down beside Abe.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Abe asked and Amelia froze for a split second as she heard the way Abe asked the question as if he knew something.

"Uh, yeah fine" Amelia replied as she slightly glanced at Levi and she saw that he had done the same as he looked back at her but only for a split second.

"How about you, Levi?"

"Great, just fine" Levi replied as the slightest blush seemed to try and creep its way up to his cheeks.

Abe stifled a laugh as he saw in the two teen's minds what they were trying to hide. Considering that Abe had already seen them fast asleep last night but they didn't need to know that. The two teens finished off their breakfast and left the kitchen thinking that some fresh air would do them some good.

Amelia and Levi headed towards the elevator to go to the outdoor grounds and they were soon out the door and running through the large grassy field with Felix running right beside them. Levi morphed into a cheetah in mid run and he used the speed of the cheetah to catch up to Amelia who was running ahead of him. But not for long. As soon as Amelia spotted the cheetah running close beside her, she almost panicked but them calmed and laughed as she realized that it was just Levi running beside her. Finally, Amelia couldn't run anymore as she plopped down on the grass laughing as she gazed up at the clear blue sky. Levi soon stopped running as he walked over to Amelia still in cheetah form and he bent his head down by her face and licked her cheek and Amelia pulled away laughing.

"Eww, Levi that's gross!" Amelia said as she laughed and she sat up as Levi transformed back to his human form. Levi laughed as he sat down beside Amelia and she wiped the last of the cheetah slobber off of her face.

Levi looked down at the ground and he smiled, "Hey, look" he said as he pointed to the ground around them.

Amelia glanced down at the ground and she was amazed at what she saw. All around them the grass began to slowly grow and become a much deeper and healthier green and the wild flowers also seemed to grow further out of the ground twisting and swerving their stems as if they were dancing.

"Wow" Amelia gasped as the two stood and looked around them at the grass and wild flowers. Amelia and Levi looked at each other with huge smiles across their faces and they began laughing as they took off again across the field until they came to the forest and Levi almost instantly leaped up into a tree and Felix leaped and latched himself onto Levi's shirt. Levi climbed the tree until he sat comfortably on a large branch and Felix climbed onto Levi's shoulder.

"C'mon up!" Levi called down to Amelia who stood at the base of the tree looking up at Levi. Amelia looked around the tree and around the area around her until she spotted a few vines hanging up in the tree. "What are you waiting for?" Levi jokingly asked and Amelia smiled.

"I just want to try something. Seeing if I can do it or not" Amelia replied as she reached up and tried to remember what exactly she did to make those vines shoot out of the ground like before.

She concentrated on the vines coming towards her as her hands began to twist and curve and the vines on the tree began to grow longer and slightly thicker as they reached down towards her. Finally, the vines grew long enough for Amelia to grasp the vine and the end of the vine curled around making a foot hole for her foot as she held on and the vine began to slowly pull her up onto the branch where Levi sat. Levi watched in amazement as Amelia was pulled up to the branch and Levi helped her as she let go of the vine and sat down beside Levi. The vine shrunk back to its normal size as it hung back in place and Amelia laughed at her sudden accomplishment.

"That was great" Levi complimented.

"Thanks" Amelia replied, "That's the first time I ever did that"

"I guess you'll be practicing more then, huh?"

"I suppose so"

Felix squeaked and the two teens turned to him and watched as Felix scurried off of Levi's shoulder and he used the branches and vines to climb higher up the tree. When he reached a certain point, Felix squeaked down at the two teens and Levi laughed.

"He wants us to follow him" Levi translated for Amelia and Amelia smiled as Levi gripped onto a branch above them and began climbing higher up the tree. Amelia was hesitant at first but then found that the vines and branches reached out to her somehow as if showing that they wouldn't let her fall and Amelia found the courage to follow after Levi. Amelia was somewhat surprised to find that as she climbed the branches and vines seemed to help her climb much easier and she was able to catch up to Levi who was near the top of the tree.

"Amelia c'mere, you gotta see this!" Levi called as he gazed up through the top of the tree. Amelia reached up to grab another branch to pull herself up closer to where Levi was and when she was close enough Levi looked down and reached his hand out to help her and Amelia gladly took his hand as he helped her up onto the branch beside him. As Levi helped pull Amelia up, their faces soon became dangerously close and the instant the two noticed they both seemed to turn a small shade of pink. Levi pulled Amelia up all the way onto the branch with him and he then continued up a little ways until he was peering right over the top of the tree. Amelia followed him and Levi put his arm around her to support her as she put her arms around his neck and they gazed out at the view before them.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Amelia exclaimed.

The view above the trees stretched from the top of the BPRD building to what seemed like halfway across the city. Amelia and Levi could see across the entire outdoor property and still see the city that was miles away from the BPRD building. Buildings of different heights of the city were almost endless as cars drove by on the streets and crowds of people walked on the sidewalk. The two teens could see City Park that was a few miles away from the BPRD building as few people walked, jogged, read, and talked at the park. From their view, the two teens were so high up that everyone on the ground looked very small almost ant-like.

As the two teens gazed out at the view, they noticed that the door that led back inside opened and out came a small figure that looked familiar enough to be Abe. They watched as Abe walked out into the garden-like field and stopped; he appeared to be looking for something, or someone. Levi and Amelia glanced at each other both having the same thought in their heads as they began to make their way down the tree to meet Abe. As soon as they reached the ground, Felix jumped onto Levi's shoulder as they began to make their way out of the forest and into the garden-like field where Abe was standing.

"Hi, uncle Abe" Amelia greeted as she walked up to Abe.

"Hello, Amelia" Abe replied, "I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment"

"Um, sure. What about?"

"I'll explain along the way. If you would walk with me please?"

Amelia looked back at Levi and Levi nodded in response indicating that he understood as he walked off and began slightly jogging as he morphed into a gray wolf and took off across the field with Felix following. Abe and Amelia turned to walk in the other direction and they were silent for a few moments as Amelia began to wonder what it was that Abe wanted to talk to her about.

"So how goes your practicing?" Abe asked.

"Oh… it's going pretty well, the book you gave me is really helping" Amelia replied.

"Is that so? What have you learned so far?"

"Well, I'm trying to learn how to meditate to keep myself from getting too angry or else my powers could become somewhat dangerous"

"Ah yes, meditating must be very relaxing. Anything else?"

"Just now I was able to make the vines from the trees come down and they pulled me up the tree when Levi and I were climbing. I've noticed that the plants around me kind of seem more… happier, I guess"

"Yes, certain emotions do sometimes connect with your powers in those kinds of ways. Amelia, you and Levi are becoming the age where you are now old enough to be home schooled and start coming on missions with us. You would need to be home schooled because most missions come up at any time and we can't just pull you out of school whenever we need you. Now, I have already explained to you what we do on these missions and Levi has already been given this talk before you came here but what I would like to know is if going on these missions is what you want to do for the BPRD"

"Uncle Abe, what will happen if I chose not to go on missions?"

"You will still go to school as usual but as soon as you graduate you may or may not have the chance to have a normal career or job because of your supernatural powers depending on what you wanted to do in life. But for now I would like to highly suggest that you remain here with us but you are free to make the decision on your own"

Amelia thought for a few moments before answering, "Um… can I have some time to think about it?" Amelia asked.

Abe nodded, "of course you may take as long as you need. Amelia, I do not wish to put pressure on you or anything like that but I am only asking if you would like to become an agent or not"

"No, I understand… I just kind of want a few days to think about it"

Abe nodded in understanding and then the two spotted Levi coming towards them still in wolf form and the two stopped as Levi morphed back into his human form and Felix climbed onto his shoulder. Abe excused himself saying that he had some work to do inside and Amelia nodded as Abe walked back towards the BPRD building.

"Hey" Levi said, "how's it going?"

"Fine" Amelia replied, "Uncle Abe told me that we had the decision to become an agent, are you going to become one?"

"Maybe, I kind of don't exactly have a choice considering I can't exactly get a normal career with my powers in the first place. I don't really mind though, I never had much thought on being anything else besides a BPRD agent. What about you? Are you going to?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure whether I should or not, I still need to think about it"

Levi nodded in understanding and the two teens made their way back towards the BPRD building for lunch. Amelia and Levi stood in the kitchen eating their lunch when a loud siren suddenly went off making Amelia jump as a bright red light flashed on the wall.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked and Levi groaned.

"It's just a mission" Levi replied, "The others are probably getting ready to go now"

At that bit of information, Amelia immediately stood and rushed to the door just in time to see Hellboy, Liz, and Abe making their way down the hall. All three of them were adjusting their locator belts and placing their guns in their holders.

"Uncle Abe!" Amelia called and Abe turned to see Amelia rushing towards him while Levi stood in the kitchen doorway. "Uncle Abe, where are you going?" Amelia asked.

"There are just a few entities terrorizing just outside of town. I should be back later tonight at the latest" Abe replied

"Uncle Abe, I want to go with you!"

"Amelia, it's too dangerous and you haven't been properly trained yet"

"But I-"

"NO, you will stay here and that's that!"

"…Okay, just… just please be safe"

Abe sighed as he pulled Amelia into his arms and Amelia returned the gesture. "Amelia, I can assure you that I'll be just fine. I'll be back before you know it" Abe said as he and Amelia released each other.

"Abe, let's go!" an agent called from down the hall and Abe took one last look at Amelia before turning and heading down the hall towards where the others were waiting.

Amelia watched Abe leave as he turned a corner and was out of sight. Levi came up behind Amelia with Felix on his shoulder as he draped a comforting arm across her shoulders and they stood there for a moment before Levi began leading Amelia back towards the kitchen to finish their lunch. After she was finished her lunch, Amelia excused herself to her room saying that she had some homework to finish.

"But we didn't get any homework in any of our classes" Levi said as he looked at Amelia with a questioning look.

"Well then I guess I'll get a head start on things" Amelia replied and with that Amelia walked out of the room and headed down the hall towards her own room.

Amelia headed into her room and closed the door behind her as she pressed her back against the door. She knew she didn't have any homework but she just felt like she wanted to get out of there and be alone for awhile. She began to realize that she didn't like it when Abe went out on dangerous missions. She didn't know why she always felt so worried whenever he left she just hated the feeling of being alone without any family to be with. Even though Abe wasn't blood related he still felt like family to Amelia. Amelia sighed and she moved to sit on her bed as she pulled out her sketchbook from her hand bag. She opened her sketchbook to a fresh page as she grabbed her pencil and began to draw various things. At first it was just doodles of objects around her room but then after awhile it changed to things from memory.

Amelia drew pictures of Levi with Felix on his shoulder and then a few other pictures of Felix doing tricks. Amelia began to draw other pictures like ones of Hellboy, Liz, and Abe. After some time, Amelia put down her pencil and took a good look at the drawing she had just finished. The picture was of her mother as she sat in a chair with her hands on her lap dressed in a dress shirt and fancy long skirt wearing the 'H' pendant necklace around her neck. Amelia stared at the picture for a few moments as she began to remember the good times she had with her mother whether it was the most memorable or just the occasional happenings. Amelia wiped away a small tear that escaped her eye as she closed her sketch book and stood up from her bed and made her way out of her room and headed into the library. As soon as Amelia entered the library she felt slightly calmer about the whole mission situation. She moved over to the couch and found her favorite 'Tamora Pierce' book and sat down to read.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies. So sorry for the so late update but my life just got a whole lot busier making it harder to write at some points. I'll do my best for now and I hope I can update sooner next time but I highly doubt it.**_

Amelia spent the rest of the evening sitting in the library reading her book and constantly wondering if Abe and the others were alright. She would have hated to think what would have happened if one of them had gotten hurt… or worse, killed! By the time it was almost the late hours, the door to the library opened and Amelia looked up to see Abe walk in as he breathed rather heavily and Amelia instantly spotted the few scratches he had on his cheek and one small scratch on his arm.

"Uncle Abe!" Amelia cried as she leaped from the couch and rushed over to Abe and Abe was only just able to keep himself steady as Amelia embraced him. "What happened to you?" Amelia frantically asked as she released Abe from her hold and Abe held up a hand in attempt to calm her.

"Amelia, I'm perfectly alright" Abe assured, "it's just a few scratches, it's no problem whatsoever there's no need to worry"

"What happened?"

"Just a small quarrel with a few entities, why are you so concerned?"

"Sorry… I don't know why I always get like that"

"It's perfectly alright, Amelia. I understand your concerns but for now it is getting rather late and I think it would be best for you to go to bed"

Amelia nodded and she hugged Abe once more before bidding him goodnight and heading towards her room across from the library.

The next morning, Amelia walked into the kitchen for breakfast and she spotted Levi leaning against the counter waiting for his toast in the toaster while Felix sat on the counter nibbling on a cracker. Amelia smiled at him and he smiled back as she made her way over to Levi and pushed herself up onto the counter to sit beside him. Hellboy, Liz, and Abe came in shortly after and Amelia could see that the scratch on Abe's arm was bandaged and the one on his cheek had been cleaned.

"So what are we going to do today?" Amelia asked and Levi shrugged.

"Being lazy sounds like a good idea right now" Levi replied as he stretched his arms out in front of him and Amelia laughed as she jumped down from the counter to get herself some breakfast.

"Sorry Levi, not today" a voice said and they all turned to see Manning standing in the doorway. "We've got work to do still from last night, and this includes you two as well" Manning indicated to Amelia and Levi.

"But Manning" Abe said, "Amelia and Levi still have not been properly trained; they shouldn't be going out on missions like this now"

"Sorry Abe, we need all the paranormal agents we can get and that means they come with you. No excuses now hurry up and meet in the board room in ten minutes"

Manning turned and left as Abe sighed and Amelia and Levi looked at each other in question as Abe stood.

"Get some breakfast while you still can" Abe said to the two teens, "we're probably going to be awhile today. We'll explain more when we get to the board room"

Amelia and Levi were still a little confused but they did as they were told as they ate their breakfast and followed the others to the board room. When they arrived at the board room, they all walked in and sat down at a long table with a few documents on it as Manning sat at the head of the table with a few other human agents standing around the room. Amelia and Levi sat next to each other with Felix perched on Levi's shoulder as the little animal looked around the room in confusion and curiosity. Felix squeaked in a little bit in fright and Levi reached up and stroked the small animal in comfort.

"Alright here's the deal" Manning began, "the remains of last night might have cause a slight uproar with its 'friends'. We want you all to go in and make sure that there are no more around"

"But why do we have to be there?" Amelia asked and Manning turned to her.

"You're just there to help the others out should any more entities be there"

Amelia and Levi glanced at each other once more with an unsure look on both of their faces.

"Alrighty then" Hellboy said, "time to take out the trash"

All of them stood and left the board room and Amelia and Levi followed behind them as they made their way towards the vehicles that would take them to the scene and they were soon on their way. Amelia and Levi were both given their own locator belts with the few gadgets that they would need like the communicator. Amelia was actually rather nervous about this mission considering that it was her first one in her entire life and she had no experience whatsoever. Who knows what'll happen? Levi somewhat saw Amelia's uneasiness as he reached out and took her hand in comfort and Amelia smiled at him now knowing that everything was going to be just fine and Levi smiled back. They soon reached the scene in an abandoned subway station where the others had been last night and they all filed out of the vehicle and checked to make sure they had everything. Manning and Myers stayed with the vehicles to monitor the screens while Hellboy, Liz, and Abe made sure that their guns were ready and loaded. Amelia and Levi kept their hands locked together and Amelia slightly tightened her grip on Levi's hand in slight fright.

"It's going to be okay" Levi assured, "we'll stick together and get this over with, okay?"

Amelia took a deep breath, "how many missions have you been on?" Amelia asked.

"Only a few, but they're usually the smallest of issues. Trust me, we'll be fine"

Amelia nodded and they began to follow the others into the dark tunnels of the abandoned subway. As it got darker, Levi's eye's morphed into cat's eyes so he could see a little more clearly in the dark. Amelia had to pull out her flashlight as she turned it on and began to scan the area for anything suspicious.

"You getting anything, Abe?" Hellboy asked as Abe had his hand held out in front of him as he used his psychic abilities to try and find any entities if they were still around.

"Not exactly, whatever it is its very faint but I can't tell if it's the dead entity or another one around here somewhere. Keep a careful eye out just in case"

They continued through the tunnels and then Amelia suddenly stopped as she felt like someone, or something, was watching her and she didn't like it at all. Levi also stopped as the two teens hands were still linked together.

"Amelia?" Levi asked, "What is it?"

"I-I don't know" Amelia replied, "I feel like something's watching me and it feels close"

Levi scanned the area with his cat-like eyes as he tried to spot anything that could possibly be watching them. Being connected to animals and wild life, Levi suddenly sensed something alive nearby and it wasn't the others or Felix he was sensing. It was something else… something big and angry.

"Uh oh" Levi said, "something's definitely here and it's really pissed off"

Amelia's eyes widened now knowing what Levi was talking about and she turned to call out to the others to warn them. But she was too late. A large entity suddenly burst through the wall of the tunnel right in front of the others and they jumped out of the way of the crumbling rocks. Levi and Amelia quickly moved out of the way as some of the debris flew at them and Amelia released Levi's hand and ran towards the others.

"Amelia, NO!" Levi cried as he took off after her but Amelia didn't stop.

Hellboy had pulled out his gun and began shooting at the entity as Liz's body burst into flames to try and burn the paranormal creature. The entity roared as it dodged the bullets and began furiously swatting at Hellboy with its large arm. Abe spotted Amelia running towards them and he called out to her.

"Amelia, get back!" Abe ordered as he pulled out his gun and also began shooting at the creature, "It's too dangerous!"

"No" Amelia cried, "You need my help"

"I don't want to lose you to this"

"Neither do I"

Amelia stopped as she stood her ground and concentrated on any source of vegetation. _Please, _Amelia thought, _please work, I need this to work! Please! _

Almost instantly, a few vines began to push through the ground beneath her and as it forced its way through the ground, it wrapped lightly around Amelia's wrists as if to say _"why didn't you say so sooner?". _Amelia began to feel more confident as she directed the vines to latch onto the entity holding the entity in its place as best as the vines could. More vines shot out of the ground and quickly latched onto the entity holding it down even tighter. As the vines shot out of the ground, Amelia didn't even take notice as her hair began to turn a grassy green color and began sprouting wild flowers in her hair. The clothes she was wearing also began to turn various shades of green and flowed around her elegantly. Small vines appeared on her arms like bracelets with a rose on each one to hold it all together as a small orange and yellow flower tattoo appeared under her eye completing her transformation.

Hellboy and Abe took the opportunity to finish this off once and for all as they shot at the entity that was being held down by the vines and when it was finally killed, Amelia released her vines as Liz set the body on fire to destroy the remains. As the vines shrunk back into the ground, Amelia began to feel a little dizzy and her eyes began to lose a bit of focus and she staggered back slightly hoping to regain herself but that just made it worse. The last thing she heard was the sound of Abe and Levi calling her name before her eyes fully closed and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Amelia woke as she slowly opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her room but in the medical ward of the BPRD. She began to sit up but then groaned and lay back down when her head began to pound painfully and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly turned her head and opened her eyes to the side just enough to see Levi sitting in a chair against the wall fast asleep with Felix curled up on his lap also asleep. Amelia moved to turn her head again but it was once again met with a painful pounding and she groaned making Levi and Felix wake up from her groaning.

"Amelia!" Levi said as Felix climbed onto his shoulder and Levi moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside Amelia. "God, you scared the hell out of me back there. You know that?"

"Sorry" Amelia managed to say quietly, "what happened?"

"You just over did it a bit is all, you were only out for half the day. It kinda freaked me out that you transformed too before you passed out"

"I what?... transformed? What are you talking about?"

Levi reached out and pulled a lock of Amelia's hair out in front of her to demonstrate her transformation and Amelia gasped when she saw the grassy green hair that was her own.

"Get me a mirror" Amelia demanded and Levi was quick to go over to the bedside table and pulled out a handheld mirror from the drawer and handed it to Amelia.

"Here" Levi said and Amelia slowly and carefully sat up without the pounding pain in her head as she took the mirror from Levi and gazed at her new reflection. Staring back at her was the image of herself she had seen while meditating in her room some days ago with grassy green hair that had various wild flowers sprouting from her hair and an orange and yellow flower tattoo under one of her eyes. Amelia looked down at herself and found the same vine bracelets and the roses that held them together on her arms as well as the various shades of green clothing that covered her body and she looked up at Levi.

"How did this happen?" Amelia asked and Levi shrugged indicating that he didn't know in the least bit as Abe then entered the room.

"Ah good, you're awake" Abe said and he moved to the other side of the bed and stood beside Amelia. "How do you feel?"

"Um… fine, I guess. A bit of a headache but that's about it" Amelia replied, "Uncle Abe, what happened to me? Why do I look like this and how can I change back?"

"Amelia, calm down, breath. You just over did it with your powers and you'll change back to your normal self in a few minutes I'm sure"

"But how did I change myself to be like this?"

"You just experienced a strong dose of adrenaline in your powers which triggered your 'inner self' like it describes in your 'Nature Wielders' book" Abe then turned and checked the clock on the wall. "You should transform back in about ten seconds"

"Uncle Abe, will this happen every time I manipulate vines?"

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Amelia jumped slightly when she suddenly saw the vine bracelets on her arms shrink along with the roses as they all shrunk and disappeared from her arms and her hair began to change back to its normal chocolate brown color. There was a very slight breeze as her clothes began to change back to their regular color and length and the orange and yellow flower tattoo faded and disappeared and she was finally back to normal.

"Whoa" Amelia gasped as she held up her hands in front of her and turned them over again and again examining them. Abe reached out and gently placed his hand against the side of Amelia's head for a short moment.

"Well, you are perfectly alright to me. You are free to go and get something to eat from the kitchen if you wish" Abe said. Amelia nodded as she carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and she realized that her legs were a little stiff from not moving for a long time and Levi moved to help her as he put his arm around her to steady her. "Take it easy for today" Abe instructed, "We don't want you passing out on us again like that"

Amelia smiled and nodded as Levi began to lead her down the hallways towards the kitchen to get something to eat. After the two teens had their fill of food, a small yawn escaped Amelia's mouth and Levi laughed as he began guiding Amelia to her room but then saw how tired Amelia was and thought that his room was closer. Amelia didn't bother to argue as she and Levi headed down the hallways until they came to Levi's room and Levi opened the door for her as they both walked in. Amelia's eyes wanted to close to sleep but she refused to do so yet as she sat down on Levi's bed and Levi sat down beside her.

"Go ahead and lie down" Levi said, "You're exhausted"

"I know" Amelia replied, "I just don't know why you chose to take me to your room and not mine"

"Because if I took you to your room you wouldn't have made it even halfway before falling asleep in the middle of the hallway. Besides, it's easier this way than having to drag you to your room"

Amelia nodded tiredly as she lay down on Levi's bed and began to close her eyes as felix scurried off of Levi's shoulder and curled up next to Amelia's face to sleep next to her. Amelia smiled tiredly at the small animal as Levi reached out and brushed back a few loose locks of hair from Amelia's face and Amelia was only able to open her eyes and smile at Levi.

"You do so much for me" Amelia said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Levi replied, "I care too much about you"

"Me too"

Levi smiled as he began to move to leave but Amelia reached out and was able to gently grab his hand and Levi stopped.

"You should stay" Amelia said, "this is your room, I'm not here to kick you out of it"

Levi's smile widened, "okay"

He moved to the other side of the bed and sat down as he made himself comfortable beside Amelia. Amelia turned to face him as Levi reached out and began lightly stroking her cheek.

"Close your eyes, Amelia" Levi said, "Go to sleep"

Amelia was too tired to reply but she reached out and lightly touched Levi's shoulder and Felix curled up at the top of the pillows above the two teens' heads and fell asleep. Amelia finally closed her eyes and soon fell asleep as Levi continued to gently stroke her cheek. Levi stayed where he was for a few more minutes watching Amelia sleep peacefully before carefully and quietly sitting up as he continued to watch Amelia sleep. Felix woke from his short nap and quietly scurried over to Levi and settled on his lap.

_You care for her a lot, don't you? _Felix's thoughts said to Levi and he nodded.

_I do _Levi replied, _and I want to say so much to her but… if I do, I feel like I'll be leaving you out and you won't want to be around anymore_

_ Levi, if you think I'm jealous of her I'm not. You watch too many movies with jealous animals, I'm not like that_

_ How do I know that? We've been together for so long I feel like I'm excluding you _

_ You're not! I understand that I can't always have you to myself, you need another person in your life and Amelia is the perfect candidate for that. And besides, I care about her just the same as you do, there's no question about that_

Levi quietly sighed, _how is it you always know what to say? _Levi asked.

_ Simple, _Felix replied, _you're too worried about the bad things; someone's got to get you on the good things side and that's what I'm here for_

Felix turned and scurried off of the bed and towards the door that was slightly ajar, _I'm going outside for awhile, you stay with Amelia_

Felix scurried out the door and Levi slightly smiled as he turned his attention back to Amelia's sleeping form. He watched her for a few moments before quietly settling back down beside her and he too fell asleep soon afterwards. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**I do not own 'Hellboy' I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

Levi was the first to wake the next morning as he opened his eyes and quietly sat up. Amelia was still asleep next to him as Levi looked around and noticed that Felix was back and was asleep on his cushion on the counter. Levi quietly sighed as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair as he glanced back at Amelia for a moment just watching her before carefully and quietly leaning down to plant a gentle kiss atop her head. He then quietly got off the bed and made his way to the conjoined bathroom to change into some fresh pairs of clothes.

While Levi was changing in the bathroom, Amelia began to wake up as she opened her eyes and she at first didn't remember where she was until she looked around the room and began to remember the events of yesterday. Amelia didn't see Levi anywhere and she began to wonder where he could be when the bathroom door opened revealing Levi fully dressed but he wasn't wearing a shirt as he held it in his hand. He saw that Amelia was awake as he leaned against the door frame and their eyes met.

"'Morning" Levi said, "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine, was I here all night?" Amelia asked and Levi laughed as he answered.

"Yeah"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should've left back to my room sooner-"

"Hey, no worries you were pretty tired and I didn't mind at all"

Felix decided to wake up at that point as he stretched and then spotted Amelia and Levi as he scurried off of his cushion and heading towards Amelia and climbed up onto her shoulder as if to say 'good morning'.

Amelia laughed, "Hello, Felix" she said as she scratched the little animals head.

"C'mon" Levi said "let's get some breakfast before we're late for school"

"We have school?"

"It's Monday, Amelia"

"Oh, right. Stupid Mondays"

Levi laughed as he pulled on his shirt and held his hand out for Amelia to take as Amelia stood and took Levi's hand and the two teens made their way towards the door hand in hand. They soon made it to the kitchen were the others were already there eating their breakfast and as soon as the two teens walked in, they were greeted with Hellboy's mischievous smirk.

"Sooo…" Hellboy said, "You two hung out all night last night?"

Amelia and Levi immediately let go of each other's hands as they both slightly blushed at Hellboy's comment. He had said it in a way that both the teens knew they were going to be embarrassed fairly soon as they attempted to go their separate ways to eat.

"Um… I was too weak to make it to my room so Levi offered for me to stay in his room for the night" Amelia explained hoping that it would be the end of it but she was wrong.

"I see. So then you _slept_ in _his _bed?"

"Uh…"

"I take that as a yes" Hellboy then moved over to were Levi was by the counter. "You have fun last night in your room? I mean you were both _together_ in one room for the night"

Levi was frozen as his cheeks just kept turning darker shades of pink as Hellboy spoke and Liz decided to save him.

"Red, leave them alone" Liz said casually as she drank her coffee and Hellboy smiled.

"Aw c'mon, this is so much fun!" Hellboy replied and he turned back to Levi, "So did you get any last night?"

"Red!" Liz snapped as she began to glare at Hellboy.

"Nothing happened!" Levi finally said, "You know what? I'm just going to go; I need to get ready for school. I'll see you later"

Levi rushed out of the room and Amelia watched him leave as she continued to eat her breakfast hoping that it was now the end of all the embarrassment. Amelia looked up to find that Abe was now looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, nothing" Abe replied, "So nothing happened last night?"

"NO! Nothing happened, I already explained why I was in there and there was no other reason"

"Amelia, I know nothing happened. Now, go and get ready for school otherwise you'll be late"

Amelia nodded as she stood and headed out of the kitchen towards her own room to finish getting ready for school once again. When she was finally ready, Amelia met Levi and Myers by the door and they were soon on their way towards the high school for another day of school. After Myers dropped the two teens off at school, Kelly met them outside in the front of the school asking them how their weekend was.

"You really don't want to know" Levi answered and they all headed inside to their first class.

The school day was like any other day at school; the three teens went to their classes, ate their lunch and then went to their last class of the day. But during their last class, something seemed not right during the middle of class. Amelia and Levi had English while Kelly had math and during class, Levi began to feel another presence just like on their last mission in the abandoned subway station. He was seated in his usual spot in the back of the class while Amelia was near the front in her usual spot and Levi wondered how he could get Amelia's attention without drawing everybody else's attention as well. The sense began to get a little stronger and Levi shifted slightly in his seat. Levi felt a wave of relief when the teacher suddenly told the class to partner up with someone and Levi almost immediately went over to Amelia and indicated for her to join him at the back of the class. Amelia was a little bit confused but followed Levi to the back of the class and sat down beside Levi where his desk was.

"Something's here" Levi quietly said so only Amelia could hear.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know what it is but I have a strong feeling that it might be another entity from the subway station"

"How do you know for sure?"

"I can sense it and it's getting closer as we speak, we need to get out of here and so does everybody else"

"And how do you suppose we get everyone in the school out, huh? Pull the fire alarm?"

"That could work"

Amelia gave Levi a look before quietly sighing knowing that it was their only chance. Amelia nodded as she stood and moved to the teacher's desk to ask to go to the bathroom, the teacher said yes and Amelia winked at Levi before finally exiting the room to find a fire alarm. Amelia quickly walked down the hallway thankful that nobody was in the hallways as she rushed to the closest fire alarm. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching as she reached out and pulled the fire alarm. Not even a second later, the loud fire bell rang loudly throughout the school and Amelia rushed down the hallways mixing in with the other classes that were exiting there class room to the sound of the fire alarm. Amelia looked around for Levi but she couldn't spot him in the many crowds of people filling the hallways as they all made their way to get outside and Amelia followed. Amelia finally pressed herself against the wall as everyone rushed by her and when there was less of a crowd, she moved from the wall and attempted to look for Levi once more and she was about to give up when she suddenly felt someone grab her hand. She quickly turned and found that it was Levi with Felix now on his shoulder and she gently squeezed his hand in response.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here" Levi said and Amelia nodded as they rushed down the hallways and Levi pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and quickly called the others. "Guys, we think there's an entity coming closer to our school, we need you here now!"

"Be careful" Abe's voice said, "get out of there as fast as you can, we'll be there soon"

Levi hung up his cell phone and shoved it back into his pocket as they made their way quickly down the halls. The wall suddenly smashed as an entity burst through the wall and Amelia screamed as debris flew at them and Levi pressed her against the opposite wall hoping to somehow protect her. The entity spotted them and roared as the two teens ran down the hall trying to escape the entity as it also ran after them smashing everything in its way. They turned down a corner hoping to out run the entity as it came closer and closer to them. Turning the corner only gave them a short moment to get ahead as the entity couldn't fit through the narrow hallway and Levi suddenly stopped.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Amelia cried.

"Quick, get on my back!" Levi replied.

"What?"

"Just trust me!"

Amelia didn't have time to argue as the entity began to smash the walls to get through and Amelia jumped on Levi's back as she hooked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Felix also quickly latched himself around Amelia's neck and dug his small claws into her shirt to hold onto her. Levi locked his arms under Amelia's legs to support her as he took off down the hallway at an intense speed. As he ran, his skin began to sprout orange and black fur and his body began to grow and he eventually fell on all fours and was running with the intense speed of a tiger with Amelia still latched onto his back. The entity caught up with them as it finally smashed through the walls and ran to catch them. The entity was getting closer and it finally reached out and was able to knock Levi and Amelia to the side and Amelia screamed as she was tossed from Levi's back and she rolled across the floor and stopped against the hard wall and debris. Levi was able to just barely able to stay up as he regained his footing and let out a loud roar at the entity and the entity roared back. Levi noticed that Amelia was lying on the floor barely awake and he turned his attention back to the entity as it began to charge at him but he dodged it and swiped a large paw at the creature creating a gash on its arm near its shoulder. The entity let out a screech in pain and Levi growled as the entity attempted to attack but Levi dodged it once more. The entity leaped at Levi but Levi was quick to move out of the way and the entity crashed into the wall behind him and crumbled the wall. The building let out a quiet rumble and Levi suddenly realized that the building was going to collapse. He rushed over to Amelia and nudged her lightly to keep her awake for just a little bit longer.

"Uhhh… Levi? What's… happening?" Amelia was able to gasp out and Levi nudged her lightly once more indicating for her to grab onto him.

Amelia was reluctant to grab on at first, she was so tired she just wanted to lie down and sleep but she managed to reach out and take hold of a few bundles of fur to pull herself up onto Levi who crouched down to make it easier for her to get on him. As soon as she was on his back and Felix was also on, Levi took off down the hallway as the building began to slightly crumble but it wouldn't hold for long. Levi tried to find an opening somewhere that would lead him outside to safety but there wasn't much for him to work with as bits of loose debris lightly scratched at his body. The hallways behind him began to collapse and he rushed to find an exit that they could escape through. Finally, Levi found an opening big enough for them to get out and he leaped through just in time before the rest of the hallways collapsed and he continued to run a little further away from the crumbling building. He spotted the others and a few agents not too far away and he walked over to them with Amelia still on his back and Abe was the first to run towards them.

"Oh my god! Amelia!" Abe cried as he rushed towards them and Amelia was barely able to stay conscious as Abe carefully removed her from Levi's back. As soon as Amelia was removed, Levi lay down on the ground exhausted and panting heavily as Abe carefully settled Amelia down on the ground and propped her up in his arms. Liz and Hellboy soon ran over to them as well as Abe checked Amelia over with his psychic abilities and Liz knelt down beside Levi.

"Levi, morph back to your human form" Liz instructed and Levi growled tiredly, "I know you're tired but you need to transform back first. C'mon, I know you can do this"

Levi was silent for a short moment before closing his tired tiger eyes and concentrating on becoming human. The orange and black fur began to shorten and his tiger body began to shrink and within a few short moments he was back to his normal self lying exhausted on the ground. Amelia was very confused as to what was going on, all she could make out was that she was lying on the ground but she was in someone's arms. She was only just able to open her eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of her uncle Abe as he checked her over with his psychic abilities and she reluctantly tried to keep herself awake but she wasn't doing very good as her eyes tried to close but she force them open with all her might. She could hear peoples voices both calling her name and Levi's as they threw orders around and she could faintly hear a siren going off somewhere.

"U-uncle A-Abe? ..." Amelia was barely able to gasp out.

"Amelia!" Abe said, "Thank god you're alright, I was so worried"

"W-what happened-… L-Levi?"

"Levi's just fine; he's just a little exhausted. We need to get you back to the BPRD, in the mean time rest, my dear; you've had a long day"

Amelia couldn't even nod as she finally closed her eyes and she felt her body being lifted off the ground as Abe carried her to one of the cars and she finally fell asleep into the welcoming darkness.

_She was back in the wide open field just like when she had been meditating. Amelia stood in the field not knowing why she was here and she wanted some answers. She saw two people in the distance but they weren't very clear and Amelia began walking towards them to get a clearer view. As she drew closer, Amelia could just barely see her mother standing with someone beside her and Amelia rushed closer to embrace her mother but something invisible stopped her from getting any closer. The person she was standing with was definitely a man but Amelia couldn't see his face as his head was shifted and blurry as if trying to look through frosted glass. Amelia suddenly felt as if she was being pulled back by an unknown force and Amelia reached out to her mother but failed as her mother and the strange man disappeared in the distance and everything went black._

Amelia woke once again in the medical ward of the BPRD and she was careful to move her head slowly as she didn't want her head to pound painfully like last time. She slowly turned her head and saw that she was alone in the room and she took the chance to ever so slowly try and sit up without feeling the pain in her head. She was successful as she finally sat up straight and she rubbed her head with her hand as the door opened and Abe walked in.

"You better not make a habit out of this" Abe said, "I'm going to have a heart attack if you keep passing out almost every day"

"Sorry" Amelia muttered not knowing what else to say and Abe sighed as he made his way over to her.

"Amelia, I'm not mad at you. Life here at the BPRD is rough sometimes and dealing with dangerous entities isn't exactly helping with the situation either. I am just concerned about your safety and well being. There is nothing to be sorry about"

Amelia nodded and hung her head a little as Abe placed his hand gently on the side of her head for a short moment.

"Something is bothering you" Abe said, "what is on your mind?"

"I-I don't know" Amelia answered, "A lot of stuff I guess, I mean taking me in has caused a lot of trouble for you hasn't it?"

"Amelia, you have caused no trouble whatsoever. The most trouble you ever caused was when you were three and you tried to feed the dog mud pies"

Amelia and Abe quietly laughed at that memory even though it wasn't very clear in Amelia's mind and Abe removed his hand from Amelia's head.

"Is that all that's been bothering you? You feel like you're a burden? You're not at all you know that"

"I know, but…"

"But?"

"I don't know… it's just that… I was just kind of wondering about… my birth father"

"Your birth father? Are you saying you would like to find him and meet him?"

"Well… that's the thing… I don't know if I want to or not. I mean, I've never known him and mom never said anything about him… I don't really know what to do"

"Well, we can look for him if you want but the decision is entirely up to you"

Amelia nodded and brought her legs closer to her body to rest her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Abe sat down beside her on the bed and put his arm around her in comfort.

"Amelia, I think for now if you like you should think about this for a day or two before jumping to the decision to find your birth father"

Amelia nodded as she leaned against Abe and he kept his arm around her.

"Thanks, uncle Abe" Amelia said, "For everything"

"It was my pleasure, my dear"

"Where's Levi?"

"He's in his room asleep, the poor boy was extremely exhausted and he could barely walk without someone to assist him. He was sent straight to bed as soon as we got back without a complaint"

"You think I could go see him?"

"I suppose so; I wouldn't bother him for too long. Shape-shifting like that today took almost all of his energy right out of him"

Amelia nodded in understanding as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and she found that she wasn't as weak as she was before and was able to walk on her own. She waved goodbye to Abe as she exited the medical ward and headed towards Levi's room. When she reached Levi's room, Amelia quietly and carefully opened the door and peeked inside. Sure enough, Levi was on his bed dead asleep as he lay on his stomach with one arm over the edge of the bed and the other folded under his head as if he was using it as a pillow. Amelia spotted Felix on his cushion on the counter as the small animal looked up at her and then turned his head towards Levi as if telling her to go ahead before settling back down on his pillow. Amelia smiled lightly as she made her way towards Levi and sat down on the bed beside him. Amelia got a good look at Levi and found that Abe was right, Levi looked almost completely drained and there were slight bags under his eyes from the exhaustion. Levi shifted slightly and Amelia froze as she didn't want to wake him but he took a small deep breath before slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Amelia.

"I have so got to be dreaming" Levi said tiredly as he rolled over on his back and Amelia laughed a little.

"And why would you think that?" Amelia asked.

"Because I don't remember letting you in and something like this only happens in my dreams"

"I wanted to check in on you and I let myself in, I tried not to wake you"

"Nah, that's okay I've been sleeping for hours already I need to wake up"

"It's only been about four hours that's not enough rest"

"Oh c'mon, I can work with four hours"

Levi began to get up but Amelia stopped him as she held her hand out against his chest to stop him.

"Oh no you don't, you need to rest. Who knows when you'll need your energy next?"

"Really, I'm fine"

Almost just after he said that, a very small yawn escaped Levi's mouth and he tried to hide it but Amelia spotted it.

"Yeah right" Amelia said, she moved to sit near the top of the bed and she sat down almost behind Levi. "C'mon, lie down" Amelia said.

"What?"

"Just do it"

Levi sighed knowing that he would just loose the battle as he lay down and rested his head tiredly on Amelia's lap. Amelia reached out and began lightly stroking Levi's hair as Levi looked up at Amelia and half smiled.

Amelia bent down and lightly kissed Levi's forehead, "go to sleep" Amelia said and Levi gave in as he shifted his head slightly before finally closing his eyes and a few moments later he fell asleep.

Amelia watched him sleep for a few moments before quietly leaning back against the headboard still lightly stroking the blond parts of Levi's hair. Eventually, Amelia closed her eyes and began to fall asleep due to her passing out earlier today. It seemed that she was tired every time after she woke from passing out these days. Amelia glanced once more at Levi before finally closing her eyes and soon she was fast asleep with Levi's head resting on her lap


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies. I know the last few chapters have been all mushy most of the time but I promise it'll get past all that soon but writers block really sucks at the moment. **_

Amelia was the first to wake this time the next morning as she opened her eyes and began to remember the events of yesterday. She was then aware of a small weight on her lap and she looked down to find that Levi's head was still resting on her lap fast asleep. Amelia smiled lightly as she carefully reached out and began lightly stroking Levi's hair once again, his hair was so smooth and silky Amelia wondered how he was able to keep it that way when he ran around shape-shifting everywhere. Levi shifted slightly as he began to stir and he opened his eyes and glanced up at Amelia.

"Hmm, 'morning" Levi said a little tiredly but he was finally fully recovered from his exhaustion yesterday.

"'Morning to you too" Amelia replied.

"I'm guessing we're not going to school today, huh?"

"I highly doubt it, uncle Abe will probably take up home schooling us if we're not careful"

Levi laughed at that as he began to sit up and he rotated his head to loosen the stiff muscles in his neck. Amelia stretched her arms out on front of her as Levi stood up from the bed.

"I'm hungry, let's go get some breakfast" Levi suggested, Amelia nodded as she stood from the bed and followed Levi to the door and headed towards the kitchen for some breakfast.

"You feeling any better?" Amelia asked.

"Yep, I could be awake for days with the sleep that I got"

"We'll eat first and then we can go outside for some fresh air"

The two teens soon made it to the kitchen and they were the first ones there as they walked in and began preparing their own breakfast. Amelia made herself a bowl of cereal while Levi went with the usual slice of toast and a cracker for Felix.

"I wonder where the others are" Levi said as he pushed himself up to sit on the counter by the toaster.

"Dunno" Amelia replied, "Maybe they're sleeping in or something. We did cause quite an uproar yesterday they all could use some rest"

Levi nodded in understanding as the toast in the toaster popped and Levi pulled it out and began eating it. Amelia decided to leave a note for Abe and the others just in case they were wondering where they were as she finished her breakfast. With breakfast done, the two teens headed towards the outdoor grounds and stepped out onto the garden-like field. Amelia and Levi walked through the field with Felix walking with them at their feet with nothing much to say.

"Um, Amelia" Levi said and they both stopped. Felix took the opportunity to run off and play in the grass with a few passing butterflies as Amelia turned to Levi.

"Yes?"

Levi rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "um, I just… wanted to say… uh, I actually have no idea what to say"

Amelia smiled, "just say what you need to and I'll do my best to understand, okay?"

Levi nodded as he took a deep breath before starting over, "Okay, uh… I haven't known anybody as great as you before and I wanted you to know that… I really do care about you and… this is a really big step for me to be saying all of this so bear with me…um, you're the first friend I've ever had in my entire life and I want to say so much but there's just no way to say it without messing all of it up, so…"

Levi stopped for a short moment to gather his thoughts together and Amelia smiled and then laughed happily.

"You are so amazing, you know that?" she said.

"…What?"

"I care about you just the same as you care about me and you're just so talented I can't even imagine never knowing you"

Levi smiled as he reached up and smoothed back a lock of Amelia's hair and he held his hand to her cheek, Amelia covered Levi's hand with her own as she took hold of his hand. Amelia's stomach did a few small turns as Levi leaned closer to Amelia and gently planted his lips on hers in a memorable kiss. The kiss only lasted a few short moments when Levi pulled away and he looked at Amelia.

"I-I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean…" Levi stuttered and Amelia smiled as she pulled Levi back to her to kiss him again. This time, Amelia wrapped her arms around Levi's neck and he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other across her back to pull her closer.

As they kissed, the wild flowers across the garden-like field near them seemed to sprout bigger and showed more color as a quiet and soft breeze picked up and blew quietly past the two teens. The breeze was just enough to carefully pick up the wild flowers from the ground and the wild flowers were blown around the teens' creating a rare and beautiful scene. The two pulled away from each other and the wild flowers slowly fell back down into their place on the ground as the two teens rested their foreheads together and smiled.

Levi glanced at the vines, "so what exactly was that?" Levi asked.

"I don't know" Amelia replied "I'm just so happy"

Amelia laughed as she wrapped her arms around Levi's neck and Levi lifted her up slightly to spin her around in a circle before setting her down on the ground once more. Amelia and Levi linked hands as they began to walk through the garden-like field once more and they walked for some time before stopping near the edge of the forest and they sat down on the grass. Levi leaned against one of the trees as Amelia sat down and rested her head on his stomach. Levi placed one hand behind his head while the other reached out and began twirling a strand of Amelia's hair in his fingers. Felix returned to the two teens and he looked at Levi with a questioning look before glancing at Amelia and then back to Levi. Levi just slightly nodded at Felix and Felix scurried up onto Levi's shoulder. Levi glanced at Amelia and noticed that she seemed like she was concentrating but she wasn't sure about it.

"What are you thinking?" Levi asked.

"I don't know" Amelia replied, "I just… I just don't know what to think right now. I mean with this and then now I just asked uncle Abe about… finding my birth father"

"You want to find him?"

"I don't know yet… I'm not sure if I want to or not. I've never known who he is and mom never said a word about him. I don't know… should I find out who he is or should I just leave it and get on with my life?"

"Whatever you decide, I'll stick with you and whatever you want to do"

Amelia nodded as she thought about what she should do. After some time, Amelia's phone began to ring and she picked it up to find that it was Abe calling her as he wondered where she was and wanted to see her in the library. The two teens made their way inside towards the library and Levi followed Amelia into the library with Felix perched on his shoulder.

"You wanted to see me, uncle Abe?" Amelia said as Abe stood by one of the nearby bookcases and he gestured Amelia to him.

"Yes" Abe replied, "Myers was actually wondering if you would like to go on a trip to the greenhouse in town. A nice spot was chosen for you on a section of the outdoor property for you to set up your own greenhouse if you like. The BPRD will pay for everything"

Amelia was speechless, her own greenhouse! "Really? I can have my own greenhouse to plant stuff in and garden and… when can we go?"

Abe laughed at Amelia's excitement, "I'll call Myers and let him know, you can go whenever you like and Levi can go with you too"

Amelia turned to Levi and smiled excitedly and Levi smiled back as Abe picked up his phone and called Myers. With that done, Amelia quickly rushed to her room to grab her purse and she then rushed back out the door and met Myers and Levi at the elevator and they were soon on their way. When they reached the greenhouse, Myers offered to get a cart while Amelia and Levi began looking around the greenhouse for Amelia to see what she liked. When Myers returned with the cart, Amelia had already picked out three plants to put on the cart. Amelia and Levi spent almost the rest of the day at the greenhouse with Myers as they followed Amelia around as she shopped for the plants and flowers that she liked. By the end of their shopping trip, Amelia had filled almost two carts of various plants and gardening equipment and Myers and Levi were thankful that an agent had brought the truck to put all of this stuff in. When they got back to the BPRD, they needed the help of four other agents to load in the plants and equipment to Amelia's new greenhouse. The new greenhouse wasn't very far from the BPRD building and it was close enough so that the building could supply electricity to the greenhouse. As soon as Amelia walked inside with two plants in her hands, she was amazed at how big her new green house was as she set the two plants she had in her hands on a nearby gardening table.

"Where do you want all of this stuff, Amelia?" Levi asked as he came in carrying a box full of gardening tools with a few small plants on top.

"Just on that table is fine, I'll arrange all of this later" Amelia answered as Levi set the box down on the nearby table.

"Well it's going to take a few hours what with all the hundreds of stuff you bought"

"Hey, I'm a girl I shop 'til I drop"

"You haven't dropped yet which means we're going on another run to the greenhouse shop aren't we?"

Amelia laughed, "Don't worry, not today. One day's worth of shopping is enough for now"

"For now? You mean you're actually going to buy more?"

"You don't have to come you know, I just need people to help me load everything in the truck"

Levi held his hands up in defense and said nothing more as a few agents came in carrying trays of plants and various other garden stuff. Amelia directed them to where she wanted the stuff and by near supper time, everything was in her new greenhouse. Amelia made a mental note to come into the greenhouse tomorrow to begin organizing things as there was too much to work with at the moment as it also was very close to supper time and Amelia was beginning to get hungry. With everything inside, Levi offered his hand to Amelia an she gladly took hold of it as they walked back to the BPRD building and headed towards the kitchen to eat. The two kept their hands linked as they neared the kitchen not even caring if anybody saw them or not and they casually walked into the kitchen. The others were already there as Abe and Hellboy sat at the table talking while Liz was just beginning to set out the plates of food on the table.

"Hey, there they are!" Hellboy greeted them. "Been wondering where you two went off to. Ya sneak off to make-out or somethin'?"

"Red" Liz warned and she indicated for the two teens to join them for dinner. "He's just teasing you, kids. Don't look so nervous, Levi, you're almost as pink as Red"

Amelia glanced at Levi and saw that his face was in fact very pink though he tried to hide it as best as he could. The others began to eat and Amelia leaned closer to Levi and whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"Liz is right, you shouldn't be nervous. I'm glad we're together"

Levi smiled slightly and Amelia lightly kissed his cheek before bringing her attention back to her dinner and began eating. By the end of dinner, Amelia decided to go to the library to educate herself more on plants and Levi offered to join her. And so, Amelia and Levi headed into the library and they began searching for books on various plants and flowers. After a few hours, it began to get a little late and Levi stood from the couch where he sat with Amelia sitting comfortably on the floor by his feet.

"It's getting late" Levi said, "We should get going to bed before it gets too late"

"You go ahead" Amelia replied, "I'm just going to finish a few more pages first"

"Okay, promise me you won't stay up too late, alright?"

"Okay, fine"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Go ahead; I'll sleep in my room tonight"

Levi smiled as he knelt down and kissed Amelia goodnight, "not too late, okay"

"I'll be fine, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Levi stood and was about to leave the library when Abe walked in. "Hello Levi, Amelia" Abe said.

"Oh hey Abe, I was just leaving" Levi replied and Abe nodded.

"Very well then, goodnight Levi"

"Goodnight"

Levi finally left as Abe walked over to Amelia and Amelia looked up at him. "Shouldn't you be going to bed as well?" Abe asked.

"I thought I would read a few more pages first before going to bed. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is" Abe sat down on the couch, "Amelia, I was wondering if I may speak to you about something?"

"Sure, uncle Abe" Amelia closed her book and set it down beside her, "What about?"

"Actually, I was curious to know if you and Levi are… well, together. I have seen that you two get along very well with each other and I am wondering if you are more than just friends"

Amelia instantly went a slight shade of pink as she tried to come up with an answer but then failed and decided to be truthful.

"Um… yeah, I guess we are sort of… together"

"Sort of? Are you together or not?"

"Okay yes, we're together. I mean it hasn't been very long and we just realized it today so…"

"You amaze me sometimes, Amelia"

"Huh? How?"

"The way you answer people sometimes, you are so calm and can easily figure out what to say to that person. Also, I have no problem with you being with Levi"

"You don't?"

"Of course not. He hasn't been here that long either but I trust him more than those other boys at your school"

"So you're not going to go all overprotective and stuff like that?"

"Not at the moment, no. Why would you think I would do that?"

"Well… I just thought that you might 'cause most fathers and stuff usually do but since I never really had a father I wouldn't really know"

"I see"

"…Uncle Abe… I… I think I want to find my birth father"

"You are absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I want to know who he is. Even a name and a picture would be fine"

"Well alright, if you're absolutely sure then we will do our best to try and find him"

"Thanks, Uncle Abe"

"You're welcome, Amelia. It is getting rather late I think it's time you went to bed now"

"Okay"

Amelia stood from her spot on the floor and hugged Abe goodnight before finally leaving the library and heading towards her room to sleep.

_** I'm not much of a gardener but if anybody has any ideas for plants and such you would like to see in Amelia's greenhouse, I would be glad to hear any ideas. **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

The next day, Amelia was quick to get up and eat breakfast so she would be able to spend enough time in her new greenhouse to finally begin organizing it all. Levi and Hellboy were still asleep when Amelia got up but Abe and Liz were awake as they were in the library talking. Abe was in his tank and Liz was sitting in a nearby chair with a cup of coffee in hand as they talked. Amelia said her good mornings to them as she told them were she would be before heading out to her new greenhouse. As soon as she walked in, Amelia knew she would spend a great deal of time in here as she stood at the entrance scanning the area and deciding what to do first. She finally decided to arrange her tools in a section in the back of the greenhouse which a few agents were kind enough to supply some shelves and hooks to put all of her tools on. Her small gardening tools hung on one side of the shelf while the extra pots and other supplies sat on the other end. After the tools were taken care of an hour later, Amelia then moved on to where she would place her many plants and how she would set them up. She began setting a few trays of geranium plants on one table ready to be planted where she wanted them and set up her various rose bushes on another table. She continued to organize the many plants and flowers all over the greenhouse until finally it was near the afternoon when the greenhouse door opened and in walked Levi with Felix perched on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amelia greeted as she moved a potted orchid to a sunny spot on a table.

"Have you been in here all morning?" Levi asked as he watched Amelia continue to work. Felix jumped down from Levi's shoulder and landed on a table as he scurried around exploring the new greenhouse.

"Have I? I haven't noticed, I've been too busy organizing everything"

"You need any help at all?"

"Not much actually, but if you want you can help me by bringing over those two hanging baskets and fill them with soil about halfway. I'm going to start putting a few plants in them and hang them up"

Levi nodded as he made his way over to the back table where all of the equipment was and he picked up the two hanging baskets that Amelia indicated and brought them over to her. Amelia thanked him as she arranged the baskets in front of her and she then moved to the other table to gather the plants she wanted in them as Levi began filling them with soil. Amelia returned with a tray with a mix of geraniums and begonias and she began to plant the geraniums and begonias in the hanging baskets as Levi watched her work. When she was finally done planting them, she reached out and lightly touched each of the plants and they bloomed slightly just to get them started on growing.

"Can you help me hang them up?" Amelia asked.

"Sure" Levi replied, "Where do you want to hang them?"

Amelia looked around for a moment before spotting the two perfect spots by the windows.

"One by each window should be good; they'll get enough light from there"

Levi nodded as he picked up one hanging basket and hung it on the hook by the window and the same with the other on the other side of the greenhouse.

"Thanks so much, Levi. It looks perfect" Amelia said as Levi finished hanging the last basket and he made his way over to Amelia.

"If anything, you look perfect" Levi said as he put his arms around Amelia and kissed her cheek.

"Oh come on, my hands are covered in dirt and I'm a mess from working all morning. I definitely don't look perfect right now"

Levi laughed as Amelia made her way to the sink that was installed for her to use and she began to wash her hands. With her hands finally clean once again, Amelia dried her hands off with a nearby towel and made her way back over to Levi. Amelia stood in front of Levi as he put his arms around her and the two gazed at Amelia's hard work.

"You did a great job with this place" Levi complimented.

"Thanks"

"So what's your favorite?"

"You're really going to ask me that? How am I supposed to know when I love all of them?"

"Then that's your answer right there"

"Now that I think about it" Amelia walked over to one table where groups of potted plants and flowers were and Amelia picked up one small pot of japonica flowers. "These actually have a very interesting meaning"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Levi asked as he made his way over to Amelia.

"Their meaning is 'a symbol of love'. I find that very interesting"

"I might have to agree with you on that"

Amelia giggled as Levi moved to kiss her and she kissed him back. They pulled away and Amelia set down the japonica plant as Levi took her hand in his.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat" Levi suggested and Amelia nodded as Felix returned and he climbed onto Levi's shoulder as they walked out of the greenhouse and headed inside to eat. Amelia and Levi were the first to arrive in the kitchen as they began to prepare their lunch by the time the others walked in. With their lunch prepared, they all sat down at the table and began to eat and when they were done they placed their dishes in the dishwasher and they remained in the kitchen just to hang out. Hellboy and Liz excused themselves and left to go to their room while Abe, Amelia, and Levi remained.

"Amelia" Abe began, "I was wondering if you would like to take just a small blood test so that we can find your birth father easier"

Amelia thought for a moment, "Well… I guess so. When do you want me to take it?"

"Preferably as soon as possible but it's all your choice"

"Okay… how about today just to get it over with? Will that be okay?"

"Of course. I will be in the medical ward preparing and you can come in whenever you're ready"

Amelia nodded as Abe stood and left the kitchen to go to the medical ward leaving Amelia and Levi alone. In truth, Amelia wasn't exactly very fond of needles it made her a little nervous. Levi could see her uneasiness and he reached out and took Amelia's hand in his.

"If you want I'll go with you" Levi offered and Amelia turned to him and gave him a small smile as she nodded.

"Thanks" Amelia said and the two stood and left the kitchen and headed towards the library to relax before it was time for Amelia's blood test. Amelia sat down on the couch and Levi sat down beside her as Felix scurried down from Levi's shoulder and onto Amelia's lap. Amelia smiled as she reached out and began stroking the small animal as Levi put his arm around her. "I'm not a very big fan of needles" Amelia admitted.

"Don't worry" Levi said, "It'll be no problem and it'll be done soon, okay?"

Amelia nodded as she took a deep breath to calm herself. Felix scurried back up onto Levi's shoulder as Amelia stood indicating that she was ready to go and Levi stood as well and the two left the library to go to the medical ward. As they walked, Levi took hold of Amelia's hand and she squeezed it lightly in response accepting the comfort. They soon made it to the medical ward and the two teens walked in to find that Abe was ready with the equipment needed and a chair for Amelia to sit in.

"Are you ready?" Abe asked and Amelia nodded as she took another deep breath. She really didn't like needles. Amelia lightly gripped Levi's hand as she moved to sit in the chair and Levi was forced to follow with their hands linked.

"Now just relax" Abe instructed and Amelia continued to take quiet deep breaths to calm herself. Amelia then felt the slight pinch of the needle and she slightly and quietly gasped when she felt the contact of the needle in her arm. Within a few seconds it was all over and Abe gently rubbed the spot on Amelia's arm where the needle once was.

"There, all done" Abe said and Amelia didn't even realize the small breath she was holding in and she quietly let it out. "I will let you know if anything should come up. You look slightly pale, are you feeling alright?"

Abe placed his hand against Amelia's forehead as if to check for a fever.

"No uncle Abe, I'm fine. Just a little squeamish is all, I don't like needles very much" Amelia replied and Abe lowered his hand and nodded.

"Well then, I would suggest you get some liquids in you and take it easy today. We don't want you passing out on us again"

Amelia nodded as she stood from the chair and her and Levi walked out and headed towards the kitchen once again to get a drink of water for Amelia. When they reached the kitchen, Amelia was practically forced to sit down by Levi as he prepared a glass of water for her and Amelia just had to quietly laugh at Levi's caring behavior. Amelia thanked Levi for the glass of water as he sat down beside her and she took a sip.

"So do you think you'll really be able to find him? Your birth father I mean" Levi asked and Amelia shrugged.

"I don't know" she replied, "I'm still not sure if I really want to know him… If I could meet him that could be nice I guess"

Levi nodded in understanding as Amelia took another sip of water. The rest of the day was spent hanging out around the bureau and taking it easy as Abe had suggested. The two teens spent the day outdoors or hanging out in the library until it was finally time for bed and the two said their goodnights to each other before retreating to their own rooms to sleep.

The next day was yet again a very lazy day since there was no school due to the entity destroying it and there were no missions to go on either. Amelia finally decided to do some gardening in her greenhouse while Levi slept-in in his room. Amelia walked into her greenhouse and she scanned the area wondering what to do first. She began walking around her greenhouse and she grabbed the watering can and began watering the plants that were already planted and she helped certain plants open up if they were struggling to do so. Afterwards, Amelia began picking out the plants and flowers that would look good in a certain pot or container. She began with the larger plants that would be placed on the floor like the tall ferns and sunflowers and a few other tall, leafy plants. With that done, she then moved on to the smaller plants that would be placed on the shelves and tables all over the greenhouse like the geraniums and petunias.

One section of the greenhouse was slightly dug up making it available for Amelia to plant a small garden in it with whatever plants she wanted. Amelia set aside the plants that she wanted for the garden and when she made it to the point to plant them she grabbed her tools and set to work on the garden. First she planted the taller plants near the back with a few rose bushes to add some color to it. Next came the bleeding heart plant which she planted on the side of the garden in front of the taller plants. Next was the snapdragons and she planted a few of them in the garden near the middle of the garden. With the other empty spaces she filled them with the extra geraniums and begonias for she somehow ended up with a lot of them when she went to the greenhouse shop. Finally, she was done and Amelia stood as she placed her hands on her hips and observed her work. She then realized what a mess her pants were from kneeling in the dirt and her hands were dirty from digging with the small shovel and her hands at least just past her wrist and her hair was a complete mess from having to flip it out of the way of her eye sight to work. Amelia decided that she was done work for the day as she headed towards the sink to wash her hands and hopefully dust off as much dirt as she could from her pants. As she headed towards the sink, Abe walked into the greenhouse and spotted the mess Amelia was in as he looked her up and down.

"Goodness Amelia, you're a mess! If I didn't know better I'd thought you might have been rolling down a dirt hill"

Amelia looked down at herself as laughed, "Yeah that kinda happens sometimes when you've been gardening all morning" she replied as she made her way to the sink and began washing her hands.

"I love what you've done with the place; it was so drab and empty when we first put it in but now…"

"Thanks, uncle Abe. Did you really help install all of this?"

"Not all of it, I'm not as handy as Hellboy or some of the other agents around but I did help install the lighting and water system"

"Cool, thanks again"

"You're very welcome, are you hungry? It's almost time for lunch"

"Already?"

Amelia glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall and found that is was actually very close to lunch time and she began to realize that her stomach was beginning to growl. Amelia followed Abe out of her greenhouse and they headed inside to the kitchen to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own, Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies. I understand I do a not so good job of describing my monsters/entities but I'll try to do better next time which will be fairly soon. **_

The next day started out as once again another lazy day as Amelia sat in the library reading her favorite fantasy book while Abe read from his tank with his four book stands in front of the tank. Every once in awhile Amelia would flip the pages for Abe when needed and she would continue with her book as she sat on the couch beside the tank. It was some time after lunch and Levi and Felix had chosen to get some exercise outside and weren't expected to be back for awhile. Unfortunately, their reading was interrupted by the loud alarm sounding throughout the bureau and the red light on the wall flashed and Amelia groaned as she set her book down.

"Another mission?" Amelia asked and Abe nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'll be out in a moment" Abe replied.

Within a few moments, Amelia and Abe quickly rushed down to the board room where the others were waiting and Levi rushed to Amelia from the opposite end of the hallway and he seemed out of breath as Felix ran beside him.

"I heard the alarm outside; I came as fast as I could" Levi explained. They all finally made it into the board room and they all sat down around the table as Manning walked in and sat at the head of the table.

"Alright, we've got a situation" Manning said.

"Well duh" Hellboy replied, "why else would we be here?"

Manning shot Hellboy a glare before continuing, "It seems that the entity that destroyed the school is not dead like we thought it was. The entity must have made it out somehow before the school collapsed and is moving to strike again"

"Well, let's get going then and this time it will die" Hellboy said as they all stood and left the board room to prepare for the mission once again.

Within a few minutes they all filed into the truck and they were soon on their way. Amelia and Levi sat on one side of the truck next to each other while Hellboy sat on the opposite side as he made sure his gun was loaded. Liz and Abe sat at the computers studying documents and the information they would need.

Levi leaned back against the wall and sighed in boredom, "How long until we get there?" Levi asked and Abe turned to him.

"Not too long" Abe replied, "only a few hours and then we can get this done and over with"

Levi silently groaned; that wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for and Amelia quietly giggled as she leaned against Levi.

"Don't be such a baby, Levi" Amelia said, "A few hours isn't that long"

Levi just rolled his eyes and then he glanced at Amelia and kissed her head. "I'm not being a baby; I just don't like to sit around in a truck for too long"

Now it was Amelia's turn to roll her eyes as she gave up and Levi smiled mischievously at her.

Finally, after a few hours they reached their destination and they all climbed out of the truck and prepared their gear. Amelia and Levi still weren't trained to carry a gun yet but they both were still able to do their part with their paranormal powers. The place where the entity was suspected of being was an office building that had just been evacuated although the public had no idea why they were really being evacuated. The cover story was that there might have been a suspected gas leak near the bottom of the building though there wasn't actually a real gas leak. The entity was presumed to be inside somewhere though they suspected that it might be somewhere in the sewers below and was working its way up into the building. Amelia was thankful that she didn't have to go into the sewers like Hellboy and Abe did. Instead, she, Levi, and Liz stayed above in the building to make sure the entity didn't make it out of the building if it should make it through out of the sewer. Liz stood with her gun loaded and ready in her hand as Levi sat crouched on the floor with his one hand on the ground listening and feeling for and sense that the entity could be nearby. Amelia stood beside Levi's crouched form as she occasionally glanced around the room just in case the entity should appear.

"It's near" Levi announced, "It's still in the sewer but it's getting close, I think Hellboy and Abe are after it now"

Amelia held her breath slightly at the thought of Abe being in danger without her help and she found the ability to let out the breath and be ready with her powers just in case they needed to come in handy. Levi suddenly tensed and then he shot up from his position from the floor as he quickly and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Amelia.

"Look out!" Levi cried as he yanked Amelia from where she stood just in time before the floor burst and the entity leaped through as Levi and Amelia fell to the floor.

_(A/N: Because I am pretty crappy at describing my entities/monsters, I'll just give you the basic idea on what the entity looks like and get on with the story) _

The entity was rather large and had spikes along its back and on the tips of its tail. It had large claws on both its front and back feet and had a gaping mouth full of super sharp teeth. Its skin was a disgusting green and brown color and its eyes were a deep red giving off an evil image.

Liz held up her gun and began shooting at the entity as Levi and Amelia scrambled to get out of the way and the entity quickly dodged the bullets. Hellboy popped up through the hole in the floor and he glanced around for the entity and found it being shot at by Liz.

"Sorry I'm late" Hellboy said as he climbed out of the hole and he too began firing at the entity as well. The entity jumped out of the way of Liz and Hellboy when it suddenly caught sight of Levi and Amelia. For some odd reason, Amelia felt it was more focused on her more than anything as the entity roared and began charging at the two teens.

"RUN!" Levi screamed as he pulled Amelia to her feet and they began running through the building with the entity hot on their trail. As they ran, Levi morphed into a tiger and skidded to a stop as Amelia continued to run. The entity stopped for a moment as it looked at Levi and then back to Amelia as she ran and the entity let out a loud roar and Amelia stopped.

"Levi, No!" Amelia cried and she began to make her way back to Levi but stopped as the entity began battling Levi and Amelia tried to think of something to help him.

Amelia tried to focus on any form of vegetation as vines began shooting out of the ground and began latching onto the entity but the entity was stronger. It snapped the vines off of its body and Amelia struggled to keep them latched on but the entity continued to rip them and Amelia couldn't take it anymore. The vines that were left were forced to shrink back into the ground as Amelia fell to her knees almost in exhaustion and she heard Levi roar at the entity. The entity roared back as it broke free of the remaining vines and swung at Levi, tossing him roughly to the side and he hit the wall and was motionless.

The entity then began charging at Amelia and she frantically stood and ran as fast as she could to get away. Amelia quickly turned down a corner and the entity followed her as she heard gun shots being fired from Liz and Hellboy. Amelia was beginning to run out of breath but she refused to give up as she continued to run and the entity was still going after her. Amelia suddenly tripped on a loose floor board and she screamed as she hit the floor and the entity ended up flying over her and it skidded to a stop as Amelia began to slightly sit up. The entity roared again and began charging at Amelia and she screamed as she covered her head with her arms. More gun shots were heard as the entity hollered in pain and landed dead beside Amelia and she slowly uncovered her head and glanced fearfully at the dead entity beside her as she heard footsteps running towards her.

"Amelia!" Abe cried as he ran towards her and Amelia began to slowly sit up as tears began to fill her eyes. Abe was quick to fall to his knees beside Amelia as he pulled her into his arms and held her close as she cried. "It's okay it's alright. You're alright"

Amelia couldn't even utter a word as Abe helped her stand and the two made their way back outside where the truck was waiting for them. As soon as they reached the truck, Abe sat Amelia down inside as he handed her a bottle of water and she gradually drank it as they waited for Liz, Hellboy, and Levi to return. When they finally did, Amelia looked up and her eyes began to fill with more tears when she saw Hellboy and Liz walking to the truck with Levi in his human form unconscious as Hellboy carried him carefully to the truck. Levi was in a rough state as there were a few scratches on his arms and a few across his chest and stomach. There were small bruises beginning to form on his arms and another on his cheek and Hellboy carefully placed Levi down on a cot in the truck.

"Oh god, Levi!" Amelia cried as she knelt down by the cot where Levi lay. Abe came over and began checking Levi's wounds and he instructed Liz to hand him various bandages and medical cleaning equipment.

"Don't worry; he's going to be fine" Abe assured her as he began cleaning Levi's wounds and bandaging them. All Amelia could do was slightly nod as Hellboy placed his normal hand on Amelia's shoulder in comfort. Felix had stayed in the truck the entire time and he now scurried over to Amelia and climbed onto her shoulder and remained there.

"We were able to get him to morph back to human form before he completely blacked out on us" Hellboy explained as the truck doors closed and they were soon on their way back to the BPRD and Amelia never left Levi's side for the entire trip back.

As soon as they reached the BPRD, Amelia was forced to move away as Hellboy carefully picked Levi up and carried him out of the truck with Abe quickly leading the way to the medical ward. Liz stayed with Amelia as she watched them go, knowing that she would just get in the way if she went with them. Liz guided Amelia down the halls towards the kitchen and the two sat down as they each drank a glass of water to calm themselves. After some time, Amelia excused herself to her room as she stood and hurried down the hallways and into her room. She pressed her back against the wood of her door as she closed it behind her and she stood there for a moment as a small tear escaped from her eye and she wiped it away with her hand. Felix had still remained on her shoulder not wanting to leave as Amelia made her way over to her bed and sat down as she stroked the small animal on her shoulder. Soon, Amelia found that she couldn't keep still as she stood and headed towards the door and walked out. She began to just simply wander in the hallways ignoring everyone that happened to walk by as she passed them. Eventually, Amelia found that she was near the medical ward and she began to walk a little faster without even realizing it. She peered inside through the glass wall of the medical ward and spotted Levi lying on one of the beds still unconscious as Abe and a few doctors surrounded him. They had removed Levi's shirt in order to treat his wounds easier as they cleaned and bandaged them. Abe happened to look up as he spotted Amelia and he indicated for her to come in. Amelia walked towards the door and took a deep breath before opening the door and walked in. She headed towards Abe as he came around the equipment table and met Amelia halfway and pulled her into his arms.

"He'll be just fine" Abe assured her as he released Amelia and held her face in his hands as a few tears began to force their way into Amelia's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"How bad are his injuries?" Amelia managed to ask.

"Mostly just bruises here and there and he has a few scratches but they should heal within a few days. There are no serious injuries whatsoever but we think it would be wise if he stayed in the medical ward for a day or two just to be sure"

Amelia nodded in understanding as she glanced over at Levi and Abe indicated for her to go see him. Amelia walked closer to Levi and she stopped by the edge of the bed as she sat down next to him.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Amelia asked.

"We don't know, all we can do is wait now" Abe replied.

Amelia nodded as she turned her attention back to Levi and she reached out and began lightly stroking his newly bruised cheek.

"It's getting late" Abe said after a few moments, "I think it would be best for you to get some rest, my dear"

Amelia glanced once more at Levi before standing and moving to gently kiss his forehead before turning and heading towards the door with Abe right beside her. Abe led Amelia down the halls towards her room assuring her that the doctors would take care of Levi for the time being and all Amelia could do was just nod. They soon reached Amelia's room and Amelia said her goodnights to Abe before walking into her room and she plopped down on her bed as a few small tears began to trickle down her cheek and she let then silently fall as she began to fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**_I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies._**

Levi was scared. He didn't know where he was or why he was even here. He was standing on a sandy ground but it had a few blades of grass sprouting from the sand but the grass looked closer to dead more than anything. The sky was cloudy and dark with a few small claps of thunder that were heard; threatening to cause a storm but the storm never came. A breeze blew past but it wasn't like the ones from before, this one was cold and icy and it didn't seem friendly at all. Levi shivered slightly at the cold breeze as he began to wander around the sandy-grass ground looking for any sign of help.

"Hello?" Levi called, "Is anybody here? Amelia? Felix? Abe? Liz? Hellboy? Anybody?"

There was no answer as the wind continued to blow and another clap of thunder was heard but it was much closer than last time making Levi jump at the sound. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot out from the sky and crashed down dangerously close to Levi and he screamed as he fell to the ground and the lightning bolt disappeared in an instant. Levi frantically stood and began running hoping to somehow get away from all of this. After he thought he was far enough away from where the lightning bolt hit, Levi slowed down and stopped as he frantically looked around for anyone to help him.

"Somebody, please!" Levi cried, "Please help me! I just want to go home! Please!"

There was again no answer as Levi fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands and tears began to fall from his eyes. Levi sat there crying for what felt like the longest time when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Levi looked up from sobbing in his hands to see a woman kneeling beside him with her hands placed gently on his shoulders in comfort. The woman had dark brow hair that reached down halfway down her back and was tied up in a tight braid. She wore a long black skirt and long sleeved white shirt with brown sandals

"W-who are you?" Levi asked and the woman smiled kindly at him.

"I am a mother and a caring friend offering my help to you" the woman replied.

"Do you know where I am?"

"Yes, but do not be afraid, dear child. You will not be here for long"

More tears began to fall from Levi's eyes but they were now tears of relief and the woman pulled Levi into her arms and held him close as he cried.

"I just want to go home" Levi managed to say through his tears and the woman began stroking his hair.

"I know, sweetheart, I know" the woman said, "You just need to be patient for just a little bit longer"

They sat there for a few moments as Levi continued to cry ad the woman let him as she sat there with him comforting him. When Levi was finished crying, the woman and Levi pulled away as the woman reached up and wiped the last remaining tear off of Levi's face and he smiled at him. The woman then stood as she made her way in front of Levi and she held her hand out to him.

"Come" the woman said, "walk with me, child"

Levi hesitated for a brief moment before reaching out and he took hold of the woman's hand as he stood and the two began walking together through the sandy-grass ground.

"Now then" the woman said, "tell me a little about yourself"

"What is there to tell?" Levi replied, "I'm not that interesting"

"Nonsense, everyone has their interesting moments. And besides, the only thing I know about you is that you live at the BPRD and can shape-shift and communicate with animals"

Levi stopped, "How do you know about-?"

"I watch over all of the ones I care about and that includes you too"

"Me? But why do you care about me? No offense, but this is the first time I've ever met you"

"True, but you do know and live with my daughter which automatically makes me care about the both of you"

"Your daughter? Who is your daughter?"

"Amelia of course"

"Amelia is your daughter? So then that makes you… her mother"

The woman nodded, "Yes, and you can call me Hannah"

The woman, now named Hannah, pulled Levi into her arms and Levi returned the embrace. "Tell you what" Hannah said, "I will remain here with you until it is time for you to go"

"Thank you" Levi replied.

"Anytime, Levi"

Amelia sat on the edge of the bed beside Levi who was still unconscious in the medical ward not wanting to leave his side for a moment. It had been almost three days since the entity attack and Levi had shown no sign of waking up any time soon. Abe had walked into the medical ward many times to find Amelia sitting in the same spot each day not even realizing the damage she was beginning to put on herself. Abe was rather worried about Amelia as she had no had a proper sleep and she barely ate anything at all. Only once on the second day was he able to pry Amelia away from Levi with the help of Hellboy and Myers. Hellboy had stood in front of the medical ward door so that Amelia couldn't get by while Myers and Abe escorted Amelia first to the kitchen where they forced her to eat a descent meal and then locked her in her room to ensure she would go and get a good sleep. Amelia had no choice but to give in as she was no match against Abe, Hellboy, and Myers.

On the third day, after Amelia had gotten some proper rest, she was allowed back into the medical ward and she actually felt a little better now that she had eaten and had gotten some rest. Felix had stayed with Amelia for most of the time and was now seated on her shoulder as he continuously glanced at Levi concerned for him. One of the doctors offered for Amelia to help him change the bandages on Levi's wounds knowing that if she did it would make her feel better about the situation. The doctor left briefly to gather a few more clean bandages while Amelia continued to carefully remove the old ones from Levi's body. As soon as her hand made contact with the bandage on Levi's chest, Levi suddenly slightly gasped as his eyes snapped open and his hand shot out covering Amelia's hand on his chest.

"Don't" Levi gasped, "That tickles"

Amelia smiled, "Levi, you're okay!"

Amelia bent down and embraced Levi as best as she could but Levi flinched and made a noise in painful protest. "Oh, sorry" Amelia said.

"That's okay, what happened?" Levi asked, his voice sounded almost drained from exhaustion.

"You were unconscious for three days and you were in pretty rough shape but it's not serious"

"How much damage?"

"Not much, mostly just bruises and scratches"

Levi managed to nod as the doctor returned with more clean bandages, "Ah good to see you finally awake, Levi" the doctor said. Levi slightly smiled in response as the doctor moved to the other side of the bed and continued to replace the old bandages with new ones. With that done, the doctor left to fill out some paper work leaving Amelia and Levi alone in the medical ward. Felix took the chance to scurry down from Amelia's shoulder and he made his way up to Levi's face and nudged his cheek as he squeaked.

"I'm fine, Felix" Levi said and Felix seemed to believe him as he curled up comfortably next to Levi.

"How do you feel?" Amelia asked.

"A little sore but that's about it" Levi replied, "I guess this is getting you back for the first time you passed out, huh?"

Amelia laughed, "Yeah, I guess so"

"Amelia… when I was unconscious, I met someone"

"What? Levi, that doesn't make any sense. How an you meet someone when you were unconscious?"

"I don't know, I guess it was like a dream or something… but Amelia, the person I met was your mother"

Amelia froze as she tried to register what Levi had just said. "My mother? You actually saw her?"

"Yes, she found me when I was alone and scared. She told me not to be afraid and to be patient. She stayed with me the entire time until I woke up"

Small tears began to form in Amelia's eyes as she began to remember her mother knowing that her mother would have done just that for anybody she cared for. Levi managed to indicate for Amelia to come closer and Amelia moved closer to the head of the bed as she carefully placed her head on Levi's chest minding his bruises and scratches.

"She really loved you, Amelia" Levi said, "She told me she loves the both of us and watched over us"

Amelia nodded as she removed her head from Levi's chest and moved sit closer to Levi.

"Thanks for telling me, Levi" Amelia said.

"No problem" Levi replied, not long after he spoke the effects of exhaustion began to take their toll on Levi as his eyes began to feel heavy wanting to go to sleep. Amelia spotted this and she lightly smiled as she moved to plant a kiss on Levi's forehead.

"Go to sleep" Amelia said, "You need the rest"

Levi didn't have the energy to respond as he finally closed his eyes and he fell asleep within moments. Amelia reached out and lightly stroked his cheek briefly before picking up a nearby blanket and draping it over top of Levi and she quietly left him to rest. Amelia couldn't help but smile as she made her way down the hallways towards the library excited to tell Abe the good news. Amelia made it to the library and she walked in and spotted Abe in his tank reading from the four posts.

"Oh hello, Amelia" Abe said as he looked up from his books, "You are not with Levi?"

"There's no need to worry anymore" Amelia said, "Levi woke up not to long ago, we talked for a little bit but then he got tired and I left him alone so he could rest"

"Well that is wonderful news, my dear"

Amelia smiled as she moved to sit down next to the tank, "Uncle Abe, do you think I was a little too concerned about Levi?"

"Not at all, it's perfectly natural for you to worry about someone you really care about although you do some times have to be sure take care of yourself as well"

Amelia nodded as she thought about all of what Levi and Abe had said. She finally stood and she said her goodbyes to Abe before leaving the library and heading into her room to have a much needed relaxing shower.

**_Sorry if it's a little short, but I'm tired. And I hate leaving my stories for so long so I had to come up with something for the time being while I figure the rest of the story out. In the mean time, I will do my best to get rid of my stupid writers block and actually get some work done. Until next time!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**_I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies._**

Amelia returned to the medical ward the next morning to find that Levi was still asleep with Felix sleeping curled up in between Levi's shoulder and neck. Amelia lightly smiled at the sight as she quietly walked in and she found a nearby doctor to ask how Levi was doing. As Amelia talked with the doctor, Levi began to slightly stir as he slowly opened his eyes and took a small deep breath to calm his still slightly aching body. He finally opened his eyes fully as Felix also began to stir and he moved from his spot to let Levi wake up a bit more. Levi glanced around the room and spotted Amelia talking with the doctor as Felix scurried across the bed and stopped at the end as he squeaked making Amelia turn and spot the now fully awake Levi.

"Hey" Amelia said as she walked over to Levi and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah" Levi answered, "I don't hurt as much anymore but I'm kinda getting sick of this bed"

Amelia laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon. I just spoke with the doctor and he said you should be ready to leave later on tonight maybe but we still need to be careful of your injuries. You hungry at all?"

Now that Amelia mentioned it, Levi did feel pretty hungry considering that he hadn't exactly eaten since the entity attack, which was… four days ago. As if on cue, Levi's stomach began to quietly growl but Amelia heard it and she laughed.

"I guess that's a pretty good answer," Amelia said and Levi smiled. "I'll see what I can get you, anything specific you want?"

"Nah" Levi said, "I don't think I would care at the moment"

"Kay, I'll be right back"

Amelia stood as she moved closer to Levi and briefly kissed him before exiting the room towards the kitchen. Amelia soon made it to the kitchen and she gathered some extra fruit from the fridge and began making a simple fruit salad for Levi as well as some toast knowing that it was Levi's favorite kind of breakfast in the morning considering she had never seen him eat anything else in the morning but toast. Before she left the kitchen, Amelia was sure to grab a few crackers for Felix and a bottle of water for Levi to drink as well. With the food in hand, Amelia finally left the kitchen and headed back to the medical ward. When she returned she found Levi sitting up as the bed had been moved upward to help him sit comfortably. The doctor Amelia had been talking to earlier was now beside Levi as he took his blood pressure and did a few simple routine checks to make sure that Levi's body was functioning properly. Amelia walked in and set the food down on a nearby table as she waited for the doctor to finish up and when he did, she brought the food closer to Levi's bed and he smiled at her.

"Thanks" he said, "have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah" Amelia answered, "Go ahead, you'll need the energy"

Levi nodded as he reached out and picked up the fork and began eating the fruit salad. Felix turned to Amelia and squeaked and Amelia knew what he wanted.

"Don't worry, Felix. I brought you something too"

Amelia picked up the crackers from the table and handed one to Felix and Felix began nibbling it as he sat beside Levi. Levi soon finished the fruit salad and he also ate the toast and drank some water, satisfying Amelia and also satisfying Levi's now full stomach. Amelia set the now empty dishes aside and the two began talking for most of the morning. After sometime, Abe wandered into the medical ward and spotted the two teens talking.

"Hi, uncle Abe" Amelia greeted.

"Hey, Abe" Levi also greeted.

"Hello Amelia. It's good to see you finally awake and well, Levi" Abe said.

"Thanks, Abe"

Abe made his way towards the two teens and he stood on the other side of the bed as he lifted his hand and carefully placed it on the side of Levi's head, checking Levi with his psychic abilities.

"Well, you now seem alright to me. You still need some rest and need to make sure you eat properly but I can see Amelia is already taking care of things"

Amelia smiled a little in amusement and so did Levi knowing full well that it was the truth and Abe lowered his hand. "How would you like to finally get out of here?" Abe asked.

"Can I please?" Levi begged, "This bed is starting to get a little uncomfortable"

Amelia and Abe laughed as they helped Levi moved to sit on the edge of the bed and stand. It took a little effort considering that Levi was still a little weak but they soon managed to get Levi to stand and walk on his own. Abe suggested they walk around for a little bit to get Levi used to walking again and to get his strength up a little and Amelia and Levi agreed as the two finally left the medical ward and the two decided to do a round of the BPRD. Amelia was sure to stay close to Levi either holding his hand or putting her arm around him to support him in case he stumbled. Felix also came for the ride as he scurried across the floor next to the two teens following them as they made their way through the halls. On their way through the halls, they stopped at Levi's room for a few moments so that Levi could grab a shirt as he still wasn't wearing one since his stay in the medical ward. After finding that a regular pull over t-shirt was still a little too painful to put on, Amelia suggested he wear a button up t-shirt.

"I never did look good in these shirts, I look stupid" Levi said as he managed to find a black button up t-shirt and he slipped it on.

"You don't look stupid" Amelia said as Levi began buttoning the shirt starting from the bottom. "I like it"

Levi sighed as he began to work his way up the shirt but he stopped when he reached a certain point near the middle and he flinched in pain. "Ow damn it, my arms still hurt. I can't bend them or lift them up too much without it hurting. This sucks"

"Here, let me help"

Levi carefully dropped his arms to his side without them hurting as Amelia stood in front of him and began buttoning up the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

"Why the hell do I keep doing this to myself?" Levi grumbled, "I need help to get dressed for god's sake"

"Hey, it's not all bad" Amelia said and Levi gave her a look.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"One: be glad you're not getting dressed by some weird nurse or creepy agent, you're getting dressed by me. Now how is that bad?"

"Okay, I guess there is that"

"And an important thing is that you do this because you care about the ones you love. You stopped to defend me against that creature and I couldn't be more grateful for that"

Levi sighed in defeat as Amelia finished buttoning his shirt and Amelia smiled at him. "Just try and be more careful next time" Amelia said as she let her hands drop and her face began to change to more serious, "It scares me when you get hurt like that and it was all because of me. I hate the feeling that it was my fault you got hurt and I just don't like to think that I might lose you so easily"

Levi stared at Amelia at what she had just said, "Amelia, I…" Levi began as he began to raise his arms but stopped when he felt the slight pain and he lowered his arms and instead took Amelia's hands in his and he started over. "Amelia, I am never going to leave you. I don't ever want you to think that. Hell, it even scared me when you passed out that first time and I didn't know when or if you were going to wake up at all. How hard do you think that was sitting there not knowing if you were going to lose your only friend in the world at the time?"

Amelia thought about what Levi had said and she knew that he was right. Amelia nodded at Levi and Levi moved closer to kiss her forehead and the two teens walked hand in hand out of Levi's room to walk around some more. The two spent the rest of the day walking around the BPRD stopping in the kitchen to eat once in awhile and stopping in the library to rest of awhile among the many books. When it came time to go to bed, Amelia walked Levi back to his room knowing that he might need a bit of help because of his injures. After Levi was settled comfortably in his room, Amelia headed back to her room and finally got herself ready and finally climbed into bed and fell asleep.

As the days progressed, Levi's wounds began to heal and clear and everyone was able to calm down for a few days as there were thankfully no more missions to go on and everyone could relax. Abe and Amelia helped Levi recover as they set him up with a few simple exercises to stretch his muscles and help heal his wounds faster. They continued these exercises and Levi was able to gradually be able to bend and lift his arms more and more each day. With all their extra time, Amelia was able to tend to her greenhouse as it had flourished over the days filling the place with fragrance and color.

Now two weeks later, as Amelia was watering her many plants, Levi walked into the greenhouse with Felix on his shoulder now almost completely fully healed save for a few very faint scratch marks left since the attack. Levi glanced around the greenhouse for a few moments before he spotted Amelia coming around the corner as she continued to water a few more plants and Levi walked up to her.

"Hello, beautiful" Levi said and Amelia looked up and rolled her eyes amusingly.

"Must you always refer to me as something other than my name for a change?" Amelia joked as Felix jumped off of Levi's shoulder landing on the table as he scurried off to play in Amelia's large greenhouse. Levi laughed as he moved to kiss Amelia and she kissed him back and they pulled away after a moment.

"Is there any other way to describe you?" Levi asked as he put his arms around her and Amelia gave him an amusing look.

"Okay seriously, what's going on?" Amelia asked and Levi looked at her.

"What? I'm not allowed to compliment you once in awhile?"

"Yeah, but you just tend to do it when something's up and I want to know what it is. Right now"

"I swear nothing's up! I just wanted to compliment you is all"

"Really? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I believe you"

Amelia laughed as she kissed Levi's cheek and she moved to continue watering the plants she hadn't reached yet and Levi followed her.

"So when was the last time you talked to Kelly?" Levi asked.

"I called her a few days ago and she told me to tell you 'hi'… Hi" Amelia answered.

"Hi"

"How do your arms feel?"

"They're just fine now, I might have a few scars but it's no big deal"

The two teens talked for some time in the greenhouse and after awhile, Amelia's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Amelia" Abe's voice said over the phone, "Are you in your greenhouse right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There is somebody here in the library with me who I think you should meet"

"Um… okay, I'll be there soon"

Amelia hung up her phone and she turned to Levi who had a questioning look on his face.

"Uncle Abe said someone is here that I should meet" Amelia explained.

"Do you know who it is?" Levi asked.

"No, but we'd better get to the library to find out"

Levi nodded as he called Felix and the small animal scurried down from the table and onto the floor as he ran beside the two teens as they made their way inside and headed towards the library.

Amelia began to feel a little nervous for some reason as they neared the library. Who was this person? Did she know them from somewhere? Did they know her mom? What do they look like? The questions flowed wildly in Amelia's head as they neared the library and they finally reached the large doors. Amelia took a short moment to take a deep breath before pushing the door open and Levi followed with Felix close behind. When they walked in, Amelia first spotted Abe standing in the middle of the room talking with a man Amelia didn't recognize at all with Liz and Hellboy standing off to the side near one of the large bookshelves talking quietly amongst themselves.

The man Abe was talking to had short dark brown hair and looked to be somewhere in his thirties or forties. What seemed odd to Amelia was his clothes as his shirt was a lovely brown color and clung to his body showing off his muscles. His pants were a different shade of brown but it still matched the shirt and he wore dark brown sandals to match. He wore a long ribbon around his head and it was tied on the side making the long left over ends fall across his one shoulder. On his one wrist he had a brown-almost-black tattoo of a vine with thorns around his wrist and Amelia began to get a small bad feeling about this guy.

They all seemed to spot Amelia and Levi at the same time as they all stopped talking and turned in their direction.

"Hello, Amelia" Abe said and he indicated for her to come closer. Amelia was a little hesitant at first but she managed to move herself forward while Levi moved to stand off to the side with Liz and Hellboy. Amelia stood a few feet away from the man and Abe moved to stand beside her.

"Amelia this is… Actually, Trent, would you like to do the introductions?" Abe said and the man, now named Trent, nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Trent said and he turned to Amelia as he held his hand out for her to shake, "Hello Amelia, my name is Trent Vondur. I'm your birth father"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies. **_

Amelia stood there almost completely stunned not knowing what to say or do. After a few short seconds, Amelia was able to snap out of it and she spotted the hand that Trent had held out for her to shake as he looked at her with a slight questioning look as she hadn't responded.

"Sorry" Amelia said as she reached out and shook her birth father's hand, "It's just so surprising to finally meet you"

"That's quite alright" Trent replied as the two let their hands drop, "I'm glad I was able to finally meet you as well. I'm sure your dear mother has told you loads about me"

"Actually… no, not really. She never really spoke about you to me before"

"Really? Huh, well then I suppose we'll spend quite a long time catching up over the years"

Amelia nodded and then Abe spoke. "Well I'm sure the two of you would like some time with one another. We'll leave you two to catch up"

Trent turned and smiled at Abe in thanks as Amelia glanced at Levi not quite sure if she really wanted to be alone with this man. Levi glanced back at her and spotted the slight uneasy look on her face and he instantly wanted so badly to be at her side to be there for her. But Amelia indicated to Levi that she would be fine and he slightly nodded in response before following the others out into the hallway.

As soon as everyone left, Trent led Amelia to the couch and they both sat down to talk more comfortably. After a few seconds of silence, Trent was the first to speak.

"Now then" he said, "Tell me about yourself"

"Um, okay" Amelia replied, "Well… I like to read a lot sometimes. My favorite kind of books are mostly fantasies mixed with adventure"

"Interesting. Any specific author?"

"Tamora Pierce. She writes a lot of fantasy adventure books. Do you read at all?"

"Sometimes I do, though I don't exactly have a favorite author or book for that matter. If I'm lucky I'll probably read a magazine or two"

The two laughed a little at that and Trent continued to ask Amelia questions about herself.

"I noticed that you walked in with that young man earlier, what's his name?"

"Levi. We're kind of together I guess"

"Well then being your father and all, I'm going to have to see if the boy qualifies or not"

Amelia was slightly confused for a moment not knowing if Trent was joking or not and it made her slightly uncomfortable. Amelia decided to shake the subject off for now as she decided to start asking her own questions that she had.

"So how did you meet my mom?" Amelia asked and Trent seemed slightly surprised by the question and he thought for a moment before answering.

"I met Hannah I think a year or two before you were born and she had wanted to start growing her own garden. She admitted that she wasn't very good at it so I offered my assistance to her as I used to live just down the street from her at the time. We ended up seeing each other more and more until we finally got married. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long as we realized that we didn't exactly _agree_ on many things and so we got divorced and she moved away. She never told me she was pregnant before we got a divorce so you understand why it took me this long to realize who you were and how to even find you"

Amelia nodded in understanding, "How exactly did you not agree?" Amelia asked. She had heard the way Trent said 'agree' and the word sounded like it needed further investigation.

"Oh, the little things I suppose" Trent answered rather weakly in Amelia's point of view. "Things like if I made plans for us to have dinner with a few colleagues, she would go running off with her own friends without a care"

Amelia now knew something was definitely up with this guy. That didn't sound at all like her mother! Her mother would always make sure she would be there for the ones she loved even if it meant missing a night out with friends. Something seemed wrong and Amelia wanted to find out what it was.

"But enough of this depressing chat" Trent suddenly said, "I understand you have a gift, Amelia? I assume you must have inherited it from me as I am also a Nature Wielder like yourself"

"Oh… yes, I do. I'm practicing and trying to figure stuff out still, I haven't been doing this for very long"

"Well is there any way you could give me an example of your powers?"

Amelia looked around the library and spotted a potted plant sitting on the desk not too far away from the couch and she stood as she made her way over to it and Trent watched her. When she reached the desk, Amelia held her hand out to the plant and lightly touched one of the bulbs on the plant making it sprout and it emerged as a lovely purple flower. Amelia smiled at her handy work as the flower seemed to reach out to her wanting to feel her touch. Trent stood from the couch and made his way over to Amelia and she smiled at him and what she had just accomplished. Trent examined the plant for a brief moment before shaking his head followed by a slight 'tsk tsk'.

"No, this won't do. This won't do at all" he said and Amelia's proud smile faded from her face.

"W-what?"

"This is all you can do? Make a few pretty flowers grow with the touch of your finger? I was able to do much more than that when I was ten and you're what? Sixteen? I can see you're a disgrace to all Nature Wielders out there"

Amelia was shocked. How could he say that? She only discovered her gift at least a month ago and she had improved so much in that time and now he was calling her a disgrace?

"How do you expect me to be better than you?" Amelia asked, "You've had your whole life to get used to your powers. I only discovered I could do this days after mom died and that wasn't too long ago at all"

"How dare you speak to me that way?"

"I just met you minutes ago! I don't think it really matters now that your insulting me because I'm not as good as you"

"You call that insulting? That's not insulting, that's _constructive criticism_. You're just like your mother; she couldn't handle _constructive criticism_ either and now look where she is. Dead"

With that said, Trent turned and practically glared at the plant on the desk making it instantly wilt and turn brown as it died. The petals from the now dead flower Amelia had sprouted fell off the flower slowly one by one, each one a disgusting brown color and dead. Amelia's eyes began to fill with slight tears but she refused to let them fall. She would never surrender to this man and he would never ever see her cry.

"Why are you doing this?" Amelia asked as she held back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Why? You want to know why? I'll tell you why. It's because of people like you that bring weakness and pathetic fear into the bloodline that should be strong a fearless. I hoped that you would be a strong candidate but I can see how terribly wrong I was. Every Nature Wielder I have met were all the same. Weak and pathetic with nothing to show for their powers or that they deserved their powers in any way for that matter. It's people like me that should deserve these powers. Strong, fearless people who can handle situations that people like you cower in fear of. It was a good choice that I sent those dumb-witted creatures after you and all those other stupid Nature wielders. They can actually do the job of ridding the world of the weak"

Now Amelia was even more shocked than ever. He sent those creatures to kill her? He was the one who sent those creatures who hurt Levi?

"You sent those things?" Amelia cried. "You think that people who are weak should die than live by our side? You're a monster!"

"I'm the monster? Look at yourself" Trent began walking towards Amelia and she backed up as he continued to move closer to her. "Why was it that your good old buddy Abe took you in? Oh yeah, because your mother died leaving you alone with no one else to go to. And being Abe, he can't just leave someone on the streets can he? So what does he do? He takes you into his loving freak show home where you're just here taking up useless space because that's who you are. Useless"

Now Amelia was backed up almost completely against the wall and Trent stopped moving as he stood dangerously close to her. Amelia wanted to scream, she wanted for someone to barge in and help her. His words stung at Amelia's heart, she forced herself to be strong and get through this but what he said seemed so true in a bad way and Amelia didn't like it at all.

"That fish freak doesn't care about you" Trent said and Amelia could just barely feel his angry breath on her skin sending a shiver down her spine. "Did you actually think that all of them care about you? You're the one who invaded into their home, eating their food, using their stuff. You're just a waste of space to them"

His words continued to hurt her but Amelia refused to show any weakness whatsoever, she was going to win this. Amelia looked Trent in the eye as she glared at him.

"They're my family" Amelia said, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Trent looked at Amelia as if daring her to challenge him and Amelia accepted the challenge.

"Of course you wouldn't" Amelia said, "You abandoned yours"

Almost the instant she said it, Trent's hand shot out and slapped Amelia across the face, hard. Amelia yelped at the sudden contact and a few tears escaped but she quickly wiped them away and she turned back to Trent who was furious.

"You shall never speak to me that way! Ever!" Trent shouted, "Insolent girl! Apologize this instant!"

Amelia almost whispered her response, "no"

Trent moved to slap her again but this time Amelia was ready as she knocked his hand away and threw a punch of her own right against Trent's jaw. Trent backed off slightly in pain and Amelia took the opportunity to run as she hurried for the door and she rushed down the hall past the others who were waiting in the hall.

"Amelia? Amelia!" Levi called but Amelia didn't stop as the tears began to flow from her eyes and she continued to run. Felix jumped off of Levi's shoulder and followed Amelia down the hall and she took no notice of him as the small animal ran after her. Levi knew something was wrong as he rushed into the library and the others followed.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Levi shouted as he angrily made his way over to Trent who was rubbing his jaw.

"I told her the truth" Trent said, "She just couldn't handle it"

"You're lying" Abe said as he had read Trent's mind and saw the entire argument between Amelia and Trent. "You insulted her and her powers. You told her we didn't love her and care about her, you told her she was useless and a waste of space to us! And you slapped her? How dare you strike a child under our care?"

"Nobody hits our little girl!" Hellboy threatened as he held up his stone hand and began advancing towards Trent but Liz stopped him.

"Not now, Red" Liz said even though she too was showing her own threats as she slightly sparked, "Not here. Later"

"It's the truth" Trent said, "She's weak and isn't capable of handling such superior powers like I can"

"You bastard!" Levi screamed and he moved to attack Trent but Hellboy stopped him as he grabbed Levi holding him in his place.

"Levi, go find Amelia" Abe instructed, "We'll take care of this"

Levi growled under his breath which sounded close to that of a tiger as Hellboy let him go and he reluctantly left in search of Amelia. Not long after he left the library, Felix suddenly came running frantically down the hallway towards him squeaking as he screeched to a stop in front of Levi.

"Whoa Felix, what's wrong?" Levi asked.

_It's Amelia! _Felix said, _she's out of control, you have to stop her!_

Levi's eyes widened and he began running down the hallways as Felix led the way and he led Levi outside to Amelia's greenhouse. Levi reached the greenhouse just in time to hear a glass pot shatter on the ground in frustration and he rushed inside.

Levi watched in horror as Amelia picked up another potted flower and threw it angrily against the floor shattering it just like the last one. She then picked up a small gardening shovel and tossed it at one of the hanging baskets which fell to the ground as soon as the shovel made its furious contact. Amelia continued to destroy her greenhouse as she knocked over the tall plants on the floor and knocked over the plants on the counters taking all of her anger out on her precious plants. Levi finally decided to take action as Amelia picked up another small gardening tool and was about to give one plant a good stabbing when Levi grabbed her from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other gripped her wrist that held the small tool.

"Amelia, stop!" Levi demanded and Amelia hung her head as the tears streamed down her face and she let go of the small tool as it fell to the floor. As soon as the tool was out of her hand, Levi slowly released his hold on her wrist and her arm fell to her side as Levi wrapped his remaining arm around her holding her close.

"God Levi, what have I done?" Amelia said through her tears and she turned around in Levi's arms and he lightly tightened his arms around her.

"Its okay" Levi said, "just take a deep breath, everything's going to be fine"

"No it's not! I'm a mess, I thought I was going to get the chance to meet my dad who would love me but… that man isn't what I hoped for at all. And he's right; I'm just a useless waste of space"

"Hey, look at me"

Levi brought his hands up and held Amelia's face making her look at him.

"No you're not" Levi said, "What have you done so far that's been useless, huh? On your first mission you stopped a monster from hurting the ones you loved, you were the first person that gave me a chance to have great friends and love again, you're brave enough to stand up to Drake and his gang. Now tell me if any of that was useless, I sure don't think so"

Amelia was able to slightly smile at Levi, "You're right" Amelia said, "That man didn't see what I did. I don't care what a blood test say or whatever, that man isn't my father and he never will be"

Levi smiled as he pulled Amelia into his arms and Amelia returned the embrace.

"It's true, Trent isn't your father" Levi said, "But I know someone who is just as close as a father to you. I'll give you a hint, he's blue, has gills, an has always been there for you"

Amelia knew who Levi was talking about and she nodded as the two pulled away from each other and they locked their hands together as they walked out of the greenhouse with Felix right beside them at their feet. Amelia and Levi took their time as they headed inside towards the kitchen to get Amelia something to drink. When they reached the kitchen, they found that the others were now also in there as Hellboy and Liz sat at the kitchen table while Abe paced across the room. When Amelia and Levi walked in, the others looked up at them and Amelia let go of Levi's hand as she rushed towards Abe and embraced him and he gladly returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry" Amelia quietly said as a few more tears began to fall, "I should've seen it before and paid more attention to what I really had, Trent isn't my father. You are and I want to keep it that way. I love you, uncle Abe"

Abe was at a lose for words, there were no words to describe what he felt just now and there was no need to say anything in the first place. Abe held Amelia close as he kissed her forehead and began stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Amelia" Abe replied and they pulled away as Amelia smiled at him and Abe placed his hands on Amelia's shoulders. They embraced each other once more before sitting down at the table with Hellboy and Liz. Abe and Levi sat on either side of Amelia as they remained in the kitchen with glasses of water to calm them down.

"What happened to Trent?" Amelia asked.

"He's been dealt with" Abe replied, "He is to remain as far away as possible from you and is not to make any form of contact with you in any way"

"Plus we used our own ways of dealing with people we don't like" Hellboy said and he examined his stone hand, "it does come in handy at times"

Amelia and the others lightly laughed at that as Liz reached across the table and took hold of Amelia's hands and Amelia lightly squeezed them in thanks.

"We would do anything for you, sweetheart" Liz said.

"Thanks, guys" Amelia said, "Where is Trent now?"

"He's being escorted to the airport to get as far away as possible"

"He's also handcuffed for the entire trip" Hellboy added and he laughed.

"Why don't you go rest for awhile" Abe suggested to Amelia, "It's been a long day for all of us"

Amelia nodded knowing that she was a little tired as she stood from the table and so did Levi as he walked her to her room with Felix on his shoulder. They soon reached Amelia's room and the two walked in and Amelia turned to Levi.

"Levi, would you mind staying with me?" she asked, "I just don't feel like I want to be alone right now"

Levi smiled as he reached out and briefly stroked her cheek, "Of course I'll stay with you" he said.

Amelia nodded as she walked into her conjoined bathroom to have a shower while Levi and Felix waited for her in her room. Amelia let the warm water flow around her for a few moments to relax and calm down as the water soaked her body. As she took her shower, Amelia began to think about all that happened today. All she wanted was to meet her birth father and know what he was like but she hadn't expected this at all. Now that she knew what kind of man Trent really was, she wanted nothing to do with him. This was her home now with Abe, Hellboy, Liz, and Levi. They were all her family and she wouldn't change that for anything. Soon, Amelia's shower ended and Amelia got out of the shower, dried herself off, and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top that had been hanging in the bathroom for her to change in. As soon as she finished changing, Amelia came out of the conjoined bathroom and found Levi lounging on her bed as he casually flipped through her sketchbook hat had been on the counter nearby as Felix sat beside him curled up in a ball. Amelia smiled as she made her way over to them and she sat down beside Levi who looked up from Amelia's sketchbook.

"You drew some great stuff" Levi complimented as he turned another page in the sketchbook which happened to be a picture of her mother.

"Thanks" Amelia said, "Some of them aren't that good though"

"Are you kidding? I can't draw like that for the life of me"

Amelia laughed as Levi finally closed the sketchbook and Amelia leaned against him as he put his arm around her.

"You feel better now?" Levi asked and Amelia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired but that's no problem"

"Well c'mon then, get into bed and get some rest"

Amelia laughed again as she moved to get underneath the covers and Levi lay down beside her as he draped his arm over her and within minutes, the two soon fell fast asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

It was either really late at night or super early in the morning when Amelia's phone suddenly went off waking both of the teens from their sleep. Amelia had been lying on her stomach while Levi lay next to her with one arm draped across her back when they were both woken up by Amelia's phone ringing rather loudly.

"What the hell?" Levi tiredly said as he slightly sat up and Amelia groaned.

"Who would call me at this hour?" Amelia asked as she tiredly opened her eyes and Levi reached across Amelia to reach her phone that sat on the bedside table. He looked at her phone to read her caller ID and it revealed Kelly's number.

"It's Kelly" Levi said as he flipped open the phone and held it to his ear, "Kelly, what the hell are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Oh god, Levi! Where's Amelia? I don't… I don't know what to do… I-I… oh god!"

"Whoa, whoa Kelly. Calm down breath, what's wrong?"

Amelia sat up as she tried to understand what was going on with Kelly and she looked at Levi worriedly as Levi talked to Kelly.

"I-I don't know, I… it came out of nowhere and I… Oh god, I don't know where my mom is and… please just hurry!"

"Kelly, where are you?"

Um, I… I'm at home and I hid in the garage… but I don't know what to do!"

"Kelly listen to me, stay where you are we'll be there as soon as we can"

"Oh god, it's getting closer I can hear it I-"

The phone suddenly went dead and Levi heard the beeping sound indicating that the other line was gone.

"Kelly? Kelly!" Levi said and he pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to Amelia. "Something's wrong at Kelly's place, we have to get there fast"

"What the hell are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Amelia said and the two leapt from the bed and rushed to the door. Amelia and Levi ran to the library and quickly pushed open the doors and rushed inside. "Uncle Abe!" Amelia cried as she turned to the large tank where Abe slept.

"Huh?... Amelia, what's wrong?" Abe asked as he woke.

"My friend Kelly is in trouble she just called, we have to help her"

"I'll be right out, go quickly change and we'll meet you in the board room"

Amelia nodded as she ran back to her room and quickly changed before running back out of her room towards the board room where Abe, Hellboy, and Liz were getting their guns and locator belts ready and Levi filled the others in on what Kelly had said over the phone. Felix had stayed behind in Amelia's room knowing that he would just get in the way because he was a small animal to look out for. Amelia rushed into the board room and as soon as she walked in they all walked back out and hurried to the truck that would take them to Kelly's house. When they reached the truck, Amelia, quickly told the agent driver Kelly's address and they were soon on their way.

On the way to Kelly's house, Amelia tried again and again to call Kelly's cell phone but each time she would either get Kelly's voice mail or was met with an automatic voice speaker saying _**'the customer you are calling is unavailable, please try again later'**_. Amelia groaned as she tried for the fifth time to call Kelly but she still didn't answer.

"She's not picking up" Amelia said, "I'm getting really worried"

"I'm sure you friend will be just fine" Abe said and the truck came to a stop. "We're here, let's go"

Amelia instantly stood as she made her way out of the truck and the others followed. Amelia looked up at Kelly's house and saw that the doorway was completely gone, replaced with a large hole that only a paranormal creature could create. Amelia and Levi glanced at each other before running towards the house and the others followed. Hellboy went first as he stepped through the large hole in the wall with his gun in hand loaded and ready. Amelia and Levi came in next with Abe and Liz behind them. The inside of the house was practically in ruins as tables were turned over and a few windows were broken as counter top objects were either broken or knocked onto the floor. The staircase leading upstairs had a gaping hole in the middle of the staircase and the railing was smashed and broken in many places.

"Kelly said she hid in the garage" Levi said, "we should check there for her"

Amelia nodded as she led the way through Kelly's house to reach the garage. When they finally reached the door to the garage, Amelia opened the door and walked inside with Levi and the others following behind her. The garage was also in a mess as boxes were tossed to the side and its contents were spilled all over the floor. The car that had been parked in the garage had been pushed roughly to the side which caused black skid marks to form on the floor of the garage.

"Kelly? Kelly, you in here?" Amelia called as she began to look around the garage for her best friend and so did Levi.

"A-Amelia?" A quiet voice said, "Amelia, is that you?"

"Kelly! Where are you?"

"O-over here"

Amelia rushed over to the car where she heard Kelly and she did her best to look over the side of the car to see Kelly squished up between the wall and the car. Her face was red from crying and a few tears were still visible with a small scratch on her cheek.

"Kelly! Kelly, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, but I'm stuck"

Hellboy came over to the car, "here, let me at it" Hellboy said as he moved to the front of the car and Amelia backed away as Hellboy took hold of the car and pulled it out from against the wall. Kelly gasped slightly as she was released from her spot and she fell on the floor and Amelia rushed over to her as well as Levi.

"Kelly! Kelly, are you hurt?" Amelia asked.

"N-no, I don't think so" Kelly answered as Amelia helped her sit up.

"What happened?" Levi asked and it took Kelly a moment to collect herself.

"Um… I-I don't know, some… thing or monster came through the wall and I ran and hid here. I don't know where mom is and it got in here and pushed the car into my hiding spot and I got stuck and it left"

"What about your dad?"

"He's on a business trip; he's not supposed to be back for another week"

"C'mon, let's get you out of here"

Amelia and Levi helped Kelly stand and when she almost fell over, Hellboy stepped in.

"I'll carry her out" Hellboy said and Kelly glanced up and her eyes went wide at the sight of Hellboy as this was her very first time seeing him.

"Its okay" Amelia said, "Hellboy's a friend of ours, he won't hurt you"

Kelly though for a short moment and then nodded as Hellboy made his way over to them and he carefully lifted Kelly into his arms and began heading out of the garage. Hellboy carried Kelly back to the truck with Amelia following behind while Levi stayed behind in the house with Liz and Abe to search the house for any other survivors or paranormal creatures that had decided to stay behind. Hellboy set Kelly down carefully in the truck and he handed her a bottle of water as Amelia sat down next to her.

"You'd better drink at least half of that bottle by the time we're done here" Hellboy said to Kelly, "believe me; you'll get a killer headache if you don't drink enough"

"Um… thanks" Kelly answered as she opened the bottle and took a few sips and Amelia had to smile as Hellboy began to walk out of the truck to join the others.

"Thanks, Red" Amelia said and Hellboy stopped and turned to her.

"I'm only thankful that it was you who woke me and not Manning" Hellboy replied, "I swear I'm never going to get up this early again"

Amelia rolled her eyes as Hellboy finally left and Kelly and Amelia sat in silence for a few moments.

"How are you?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know actually" Kelly replied, "I mean one minute I was at home about to get ready for bed and then the next minute I'm hiding in the garage being squished up against a wall and a car. Now I'm sitting in a truck drinking water and worrying about my mom and wondering if she's alright"

"Hey, your mom's going to be fine. The others will find her and we'll take you both back to our place to stay for as long as you need"

"Thanks Amelia, you're a good friend"

Amelia smiled at Kelly and the two sat there together not needing to say anything.

Back in the house, Liz, Abe, and Levi searched through the house as much as they could. Levi searched the upstairs by shape-shifting into a hawk to get up the dangerously broken stairs while Liz and Abe searched the rest of the house. Everything upstairs was clear as Levi flew back down the stairs and morphed back into his human form and Liz met him in the living room.

"All clear upstairs" Levi reported.

"Well whatever came through here sure left in a hurry" Liz said, "the only place we haven't checked yet is the basement"

"Where's Abe?"

"Right here" Abe called as he walked into the living room but he wasn't alone. A woman was with Abe and she needed help standing as Abe propped her up, she didn't seem very clear as to what was going on at the moment.

"My daughter..." she muttered, "Where's my daughter?"

"She is safe" Abe replied to the woman and then he turned to Liz and Levi, "We need to get her back to the truck so she can be treated properly"

Liz and Levi nodded and they were about to leave when there was a loud thump as the house began to shake and they all struggled to remain standing.

"What the hell was that?" Levi asked and Liz and Abe glanced at one another.

"I think its best that we leave" Abe said and they moved to head for the exit but were stopped when and entity, much like the one they had encountered before, burst through the basement door and it stopped as it spotted the small group and it roared at them.

"Get her out of here!" Liz instructed to Abe who was still propping up Kelly's mother in his arms. Abe did as he was told as he quickly scooped Kelly's mother into his arms and rushed out of the house as Liz pulled out her gun and began shooting at the entity and it dodged the bullets. "Levi, get out of here!" Liz instructed but Levi didn't want to leave Liz alone with this creature as he morphed into a tiger and roared his own roar at the entity. Hellboy appeared as he ran into the house and spotted the entity.

"Jesus, do these things just reproduce like rabbits or what?" Hellboy said as he pulled out his own gun and also began shooting at the entity as well. Levi was then aware of another presence as he turned and saw Trent standing off to the side with an amused look on his face.

"Enough!" Trent demanded and the entity stopped moving as Liz and Hellboy turned and also spotted Trent and they held their guns ready to shoot at any time.

"What do you want?" Liz asked and Trent snickered.

"If I can't get rid of who I want to get rid of, I'll have to take it to the next level" Trent replied and he turned to the entity that stood frozen waiting for his master's next command, "kill them and make it snappy, I have other errands I need to attend to"

The entity roared and Hellboy and Liz quickly turned to shoot at the entity while Trent began to make his way to the exit to sneak off but Levi went after him. Trent raced across the ground trying to loose the giant tiger that was chasing him but Levi was much faster than a human. When he was close enough, Levi pounced and knocked Trent to the ground as Levi stood over him and growled.

Trent suddenly laughed "Stupid, just stupid" he said, "You think you can catch me so easily? Well think again"

Suddenly, the ground seemed to shift and it sucked Trent into the ground like quick sand and Trent smirked as he disappeared into the ground. Levi growled angrily as he stood where he was for a few moments trying to figure out how Trent did that before turning towards the house. A few more gun shots were heard and then silenced for a few moments before Liz and Hellboy emerged from the house and began walking towards the truck and Levi reluctantly followed. Liz and Hellboy walked into the truck but Levi remained outside as he began to pace furiously in front of the doorway. Amelia and Kelly glanced out of the truck and Kelly's eyes once again widened at the sight of a tiger being so close to them. Amelia assured her that it was just Levi and she turned to Abe.

"What's wrong with Levi?" Amelia asked. Abe turned to Levi and was quiet for a moment as he began to see the events that happened in Levi's mind and Levi let him.

"He's angry with himself" Abe explained, "From what I understand, he was going after Trent and he almost had him when Trent suddenly disappeared and escaped into the ground somehow. He thinks he should have been able to get him and feels like he failed"

"Wait… what was Trent doing here?"

"I suppose one of his entities raided Kelly's home and he was there to make sure the task was done properly"

Amelia looked from Abe to Levi as she stood and made her way over to him but she stopped when she reached the entrance.

"Levi" she called trying to get Levi's attention but Levi didn't stop pacing, "Levi!" this time Levi stopped as he turned to Amelia. "Look Levi, you shouldn't be mad, you did your best"

Levi began pacing again and Amelia sighed as she needed no translation from Abe to understand Levi.

"Ugh, Levi for gods sake! Believe me, we'll get him next time and there will be no stopping him from getting away. Are we clear?"

Levi stopped pacing and stood for a moment before turning and walking over to Amelia and she kneeled down as Levi stood in front of her. Levi moved closer and nudged the side of Amelia's head as if to say 'I'm sorry' and Amelia reached out and stroked his head.

"Its okay" Amelia said, "C'mon, let's go home"

Amelia stood as she walked back into the truck and Levi followed as he morphed back into his human form and they were soon on their way back to the BPRD. When they returned, Hellboy offered to carry Kelly's mother out to the medical ward as she was in a bad state and Levi, Amelia, and Kelly headed to Amelia's room. The entire way to Amelia's room, Kelly looked around everywhere wondering where she was as there were obviously many odd things in the BPRD.

"Don't worry" Levi said, "You and your mother are safe here"

Kelly smiled a small smile at him still unsure about the place but Levi and Amelia understood how she was feeling. Soon, they reached Amelia's room and Levi opened the door for the two girls as they walked in and Levi came in last. Felix looked up from his spot on Amelia's bed and when he spotted the teens, he jumped off of the bed and raced over to Levi as he climbed onto his shoulder.

"You can stay with me in my room" Amelia said to Kelly, "we don't have any empty rooms open yet so this'll have to do"

"That's totally fine with me" Kelly said.

"I'll go get you girls some more stuff" Levi said as he turned and left to gather some more blankets and pillows for Kelly to sleep with. As soon as Levi left, Amelia turned to Kelly.

"I guess I should explain a few things, huh?" she said.

"I think that would be best" Kelly replied and the two girls moved to sit on Amelia's bed as she began to explain about the BPRD, meeting her birth father, and the attack at Kelly's home.

After some time, Levi returned with a few pillows and blankets for Kelly as well as a cot for her to sleep on as well. As Amelia continued to explain things to Kelly, they began to set up Kelly' cot and bedding. With that done and everything now fully explained and understood, Amelia lent Kelly a pair of pajamas and Levi said his goodnights before leaving to sleep in his own room.

"So you and Levi are together now?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, that doesn't bother you does it?" Amelia said.

"Oh no of course not, I'm happy for the both of you. Why would it bother me?"

"I dunno, I just thought that it might creep you out or something because our original cover story was that we were brother and sister, but whatever. Let's get some sleep"

Kelly nodded as the two climbed into bed and it was quite for a few moments.

"Hey, Amelia?" Kelly said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you think my mom's going to be okay?"

"Hey no worries, uncle Abe is the best. He'll make sure your mom gets better and everything will be fine. You'll see"

"Okay… thanks"

"Anytime"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not familiar with the comics.**_

The next morning, everyone decided to sleep in as last night was very hectic and exhausting for everyone. Amelia and Kelly finally woke some time around ten thirty in the morning and Amelia let Kelly use the shower first as Amelia began to pick out what she would wear for the day. When Kelly finally came out of the bathroom, Amelia told her she could borrow any clothes she wanted for the day as Kelly didn't exactly have any time to pack any of her own clothes from home and Amelia took her turn in the bathroom. By the time both girls were showered and dressed, it was close to eleven am and the two finally decided to head to the kitchen for something to eat. When they reached the kitchen the two girls decided to have an easy breakfast of cereal, toast, and juice and sat down at the kitchen table. As they began eating, Levi soon joined them as he walked in a little tiredly with Felix perched on his shoulder and he ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

"Morning, Levi" Amelia greeted and Levi mumbled a little.

"Morning" he replied and Amelia was able to just swallow a mouthful of food before Levi bent down to briefly kissed her and then going off to find his own breakfast. Levi plopped a slice of bread in the toaster and sat down at the table with the girls and he handed Felix a cracker to nibble on.

"How are you feeling, Kelly?" Levi asked.

"Fine I think" Kelly replied.

"Good"

Abe and Liz soon walked into the kitchen as everyone said their good mornings and prepared their own breakfast.

"Where's Hellboy?" Amelia asked.

"I wouldn't be expecting him anytime soon" Liz answered as she began preparing her own bowl of cereal, "You know how much he sleeps and after last night he's not going to get up until at least two or three today"

Amelia then turned to Abe, "How's Kelly's mom, uncle Abe?"

"She's just fine" Abe answered, "She hasn't woken up yet but there was nothing too serious, mostly just a few scratches but she may have a headache for a few days once she wakes up"

Amelia and Kelly glanced at each other and smiled at the good news.

"Amelia, I think none of us have had the opportunity to properly introduce ourselves to your friend" Abe said.

"Right" Amelia replied and she began pointing the others out as she named them, "Kelly, this is Abe Sapien, I call him uncle Abe, and Liz Sherman and you already know Levi. The big red guy from last night is Hellboy"

"It's nice to meet you" Kelly said though she was still a little nervous about being at the BPRD.

"A pleasure to meet you as well" Abe replied, "I will be in the medical ward with your mother for most of the day but you can come in and visit her whenever you like"

"Thank you, I'm sorry that we're such a bother"

"Oh not at all, my dear. Any friend of Amelia's is always welcome here"

Kelly nodded as everyone returned to their breakfast and when they were done, Liz offered to do the dishes with Amelia and Kelly's help as Levi and Felix left to go outside for a few hours mainly just to get out of doing dishes. Abe informed them that he would be in the medical ward as he left the kitchen and the women were left to clean up the dishes.

"Why is it that the men always find a way out of doing chores?" Liz asked and the girls laughed as they continued to do the dishes. When they were finally done, Liz sent the girls to visit Kelly's mother as she headed back to her room to relax for a few hours. Amelia led the way to the medical ward and as they walked, Amelia could still see that Kelly was nervous about both her mother and being at the BPRD. Amelia couldn't blame her, she remembered when she first arrived at the BPRD and how nervous she had been but at least Kelly had Amelia to help her get used to things. They soon reached the medical ward and Kelly took a small deep breath before walking in with Amelia right beside her. Abe was in the medical ward as he talked with one of the doctors near the bed where Kelly's mother lay still unconscious. Abe looked up and spotted the two girls and he gestured them forward as he finished talking with the doctor.

"Hello, girls" Abe said.

"Hi, uncle Abe" Amelia replied.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Kelly asked.

"Of course not" Abe replied, "I was just speaking to the doctor about your mother's condition. We hope that she may wake up sometime today maybe"

Kelly nodded in understanding as she glanced over at her mother and Abe indicated that she may go see her. Amelia stood beside Abe as Kelly moved to sit on the edge of the bed by her mother and Abe excused himself to do some work. Amelia watched as Kelly reached out and placed her hand gently overtop of her mother's hand and she sat there for a few moments before Amelia moved to stand next to her as she placed her hand on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly lightly smiled in response and after a while, Kelly's mother finally began to wake. Her mother's eyes seemed to slowly flutter open as she took a small deep breath as she woke and she spotted Kelly and Amelia.

"Mom!" Kelly said as she moved to embrace her mother.

"Hey, sweetheart" her mother replied a little tiredly as she did her best to return the gesture, "What happened? Where am I?"

"It's… kinda hard to explain"

"That's okay, honey, I'll do my best to understand"

"I think Amelia's better at explaining it"

Kelly's mother turned to Amelia, "Hello, Amelia" she said and Amelia smiled.

"Hey, Mrs. Parkings. I guess I should explain what's going on then, huh?"

"I suppose so"

And so, Amelia began once again to explain the entity attack at their home, the BPRD, and anything else that was important in the situation and Mrs. Parkings seemed confused.

"Amelia, darling, I don't fully understand what you are saying" she said and Amelia nodded.

"Yeah I figured so" Amelia replied, "It's pretty weird"

It was then that Abe returned and Mrs. Parkings spotted him and her eyes went wide at the sight of him. Amelia and Kelly turned and also spotted Abe and Amelia smiled as Abe made his way over to them, Mrs. Parkings watching his every move.

"Hello, Mrs. Parkings" Abe greeted, "my name is Abe Sapien, Amelia's legal guardian"

"Um… I… pleased to meet you" Mrs. Parkings managed to say though she was nervous about all of this.

"I'm sorry for all of this confusion but we are supposed to be kept a secret"

"Uh… yes, I understand"

"Uncle Abe helped you get better" Amelia said, "he's the best doctor the bureau has"

"I suppose I should thank you then"

"No need" Abe said, "Just doing my job. Now that you're awake, I would assume you would like something to eat?"

"I think that would be a good idea"

"Well then, I will be back with something for you. Anything you desire?"

"Not at the moment, thank you"

Abe nodded as he finally left to get Mrs. Parkings something to eat and Kelly and Amelia stayed behind.

"He's quite the gentleman" Mrs. Parkings complimented, "I wasn't expecting that"

"Yeah, he's pretty great" Amelia replied. After awhile, Levi walked in with Felix perched on his shoulder.

"I've been wondering where you girls were" Levi said and he spotted that Mrs. Parkings was awake as he made his way over to them.

"And who is this?" Mrs. Parkings said with a smile and Kelly decided to do the introductions.

"Mom, this is Levi and his pet, Felix, a friend of ours"

"Are you sure he isn't more than just a friend?"

Levi went slightly pink as he and Amelia laughed and Kelly went pink as well with embarrassment.

"Mom!" Kelly said, "Levi's not _more than just a friend_, he's with Amelia not me"

"Ah, I see" Mrs. Parkings turned to Amelia, "you did very well, Amelia"

Levi burst out laughing as Kelly and her mother also laughed and Amelia blushed as she began to laugh. As soon as everyone was finished laughing, Levi held his hand out to Mrs. Parkings.

"It's nice to meet you" Levi said as Mrs. Parkings shook his hand.

"And you too, Levi"

Abe soon returned with a tray of food for Mrs. Parkings and he set it down on the bedside table. Levi, Amelia, and Abe left the medical ward to let Kelly spend some time with her mother and to led Mrs. Parkings eat as they walked down the hallways. Amelia and Levi walked hand in hand as they headed towards Amelia's greenhouse knowing that there was going to be a big mess for them to clean up since the meeting with Trent. As soon as they reached the greenhouse, Amelia opened the door and glanced around the place at all the damage she had done to it.

"Wow" Amelia said, "I didn't think I made that bad of a mess"

"Could've been worse" Levi replied, "I stopped you before you started beating a plant with a garden tool. I don't even want to imagine the damage that could've done"

Amelia nodded and the two set to work cleaning up the place as Levi grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the dirt and broken glass while Amelia attempted to find new containers for the plants she knocked over. Felix even began to help as he scurried around on the counters and floor picking up pieces of plants on his mouth and handing them to Amelia if they were still able to be planted. The ones that couldn't be planted again, Felix dropped into a nearby trash bin that was only used for gardening use. After almost an hour, the greenhouse was finally cleaned up and back to normal and Amelia and Levi stood beside each other with Levi's arm draped around Amelia's shoulders admiring their hard work.

"Finally" Levi said, "I though we'd never finish"

"You're such a baby" Amelia joked and Levi shrugged as Felix scurried over to them and climbed up onto Levi's shoulder and squeaked.

"C'mon, let's go inside and get something to eat"

Amelia nodded and the two turned and walked out of the greenhouse and headed inside to eat. When they reached the kitchen, the two were slightly surprised to see Mrs. Parkings seated at the kitchen table with Liz as they chatted like they were best friends. Kelly was also in the kitchen as she sat next to her mother and she smiled when the two walked in.

"Hey, guys" Kelly greeted.

"Hey" Amelia replied as she sat down and she turned to Mrs. Parkings, "They let you out of the medical ward already?"

"Yep" Mrs. Parkings said, "they said I wasn't in too bad of shape to be kept in there so they let me out"

"Cool"

The oven beeped and Liz stood as she made her way over to the oven. "The food's almost ready" Liz said, "Levi, can you help me for a minute?"

"Sure" Levi said and he headed over to help Liz.

"Oh and Amelia, a package came in for you it doesn't say who it's from though. It's on the counter over there"

Amelia stood as she walked over to the counter where Liz directed and she found a small boxed package as she picked it up and brought it back to the table.

"That's weird" Amelia said, "I never ordered anything, did I?"

Everyone shrugged as they didn't have the faintest idea and Amelia remained standing as she began opening the package. The package was wrapped in brown paper and Amelia ripped it off and put the torn paper to the side. On top of the lid of the box was a note taped down onto it that read _I thought you might like to know your future. _Amelia had no idea what that meant as she lifted the lid off of the box and gazed inside. Inside was a single rose but it was black and it had a small note tied to the stem. Amelia cautiously picked up the rose as she read the note.

_You are mine, Amelia Clarks. And you will die. -T_

The black rose and the note fell from her hands and she let them fall as she was frozen and speechless not knowing what to do.

"Amelia?" Levi asked, "You okay? Amelia?"

Amelia didn't reply as she stood there in shock and Levi made his way over to her as the others looked at her in worry and confusion.

"Amelia, snap out of it!" Levi said as he placed his hands on Amelia's shoulders "What's wrong?"

Amelia was quiet for a few moments before she finally spoke, "It's Trent" Amelia quietly said and she looked up at Levi, her eyes filled with fear.

Levi stared at her in shock and disbelief, "Wait… what?"

"Trent. He sent me the package, he wants me dead. A black rose means death and he sent a note saying that I will die"

Tears began to fill Amelia's eyes as Liz came over to them and she picked up the black rose and the note and read it.

"He won't get away with this" Liz said as she set the rose and note down and embraced Amelia, "We will do whatever it takes to keep you safe"

Amelia just couldn't say anything as a few tears fell and she pulled away from Liz's hold.

"Thank you" Amelia said, "… I… I need to go. Excuse me"

Amelia quickly turned and left the kitchen as she began running down the halls towards her room. Levi moved to go after her but Liz stopped him as she place a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her a few minutes" Liz said and Levi nodded. Liz soon returned to preparing dinner while Kelly and her mother glanced at each other in worry and confusion.

Amelia soon reached her room as she pulled open the door and quickly slammed it behind her, pressing her back against the wood of the door. She stood there for a few moments before slowly sliding down and was seated on the floor with her legs pulled up close to her chest. Amelia wrapped her arms around her legs and she rested her forehead on her knees as the fearful tears began to fall.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not familiar with the comics.**_

Amelia had sat where she was for a good few minutes and when she was finally done crying; she stood and made her way to the conjoined bathroom as she wiped away the last of her tears. She turned on the cold water tap and let it run as she place her hands under the tab and filled her hands to splash her face. Amelia heard her bedroom door open but she didn't bother to see who it was as she continued to splash her face with cold water.

"Amelia?" Levi called as he stood in the doorway of the conjoined bathroom. "You okay?"

"I'm… I… I don't know" Amelia replied as she braced her hands on the edge of the counter and hung her head. Levi moved closer as he began rubbing her back in comfort.

"Hey, its okay. We'll get through this together all of us, okay?"

"No, you can't keep getting hurt because of me. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me"

"I don't want you to get hurt either and that's why we're all going to help you get through this together. As a family"

Amelia closed her eyes as she thought about what Levi had said and Levi wrapped his arms around Amelia and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Amelia knew how much everyone at the BPRD cared about her and loved her but she still didn't like the idea of them getting hurt because of her problems.

"I just don't know what to do anymore" Amelia quietly said and Levi sighed.

"We'll figure this out, don't worry" Levi replied. Amelia nodded as she lifted her head and Levi smoothed back a few strands of her hair. "C'mon, Liz says dinners ready"

Amelia nodded once again as Levi took her hand and the two walked out of her room towards the kitchen to eat. Dinner was quiet as the others had been informed of the situation earlier and Amelia really didn't want to talk about it at all. With dinner finally over, Amelia, Levi, and Kelly began walking back to Amelia's room but Abe stopped them in the hallway.

"Amelia, may I speak with you a moment?" Abe asked.

"Um sure, uncle Abe" Amelia replied. Levi and Kelly went ahead to Amelia's room as Abe guided Amelia into the library to talk. Abe had Amelia sit down on the couch as Abe sat down beside her and they were silent for a few moments.

"Amelia, I want you to tell me something" Abe said, "I know that this situation with Trent has been tough and it isn't easy but I want to know exactly how you stand with all of this. And I want you to be truthful with me; I'm not going to use my psychic abilities to read how you feel. I want to hear it from you"

Amelia took a deep breath and she was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I guess it's kind of… mixed I guess" Amelia answered, "When I first met him I was kind of excited to meet him and actually have a dad around but then when he started insulting me… it was all gone, I felt horrible about myself and everything and now… now I don't know how to feel. I just… don't know what to do"

Abe nodded in understanding, "Amelia, you know that I would do anything to keep you safe. That's all that matters to me"

"I know, I just hate the thought that you could get hurt because of me"

"Amelia, I care about you so much that I practically consider you my own. It's my job to protect you, you understand that don't you?"

"… Y-yes"

"Okay… Now I suggest you get some sleep, maybe even keep Levi and Kelly with you just so you're not alone"

"Do I need constant protection?"

"No, but it would put my mind at ease if someone was at least with you most of the time until we can figure this out"

"Okay… goodnight, uncle Abe"

Amelia and Abe stood as they embraced each other for a few moments and they pulled away from each other.

"Good night, Amelia. And don't worry, we will figure this out"

Amelia nodded as she turned and walked out of the library and headed into her room across the hall. Amelia opened the door to find that Kelly was seated on her cot while Levi was sitting backwards in a chair with Felix on his shoulder and they all looked in her direction when she walked in.

"Hey" Levi said, "What did Abe want?"

"He just wanted to know how I felt about all of this" Amelia said as she moved to sit next to Kelly on her cot. "He thinks it would be safer if you guys stayed with me most of the time. You guys don't mind, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Kelly said, "I'm your best friend and Levi's your boyfriend, I don't think it'll be a problem"

"Thanks"

After awhile everyone began getting ready for bed as the girls changed into their pajamas and Levi left briefly to gather a few pieces of clothes for tonight and tomorrow. Levi soon returned and they all climbed into bed as Kelly slept in her cot while Levi and Amelia shared Amelia's bed and everyone was soon asleep.

Except for Amelia.

She lay wide awake while Levi slept next to her as she lay on her side with Levi's arm casually draped over her waist. Amelia couldn't sleep with the constant thought of Trent and all of what had happened in her mind. She glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table and it read one thirty-two in the morning and she quietly sighed. Amelia quietly turned over to face the sleeping Levi as she gazed at him sleeping peacefully. Amelia reached out and moved a lock of hair off of Levi's face and he ever so slightly stirred but didn't wake. Amelia thought for a moment, enough was enough she couldn't take this anymore. Amelia very quietly shifted off of the bed careful not to wake Levi as his arm slowly fell off of her and onto the spot where Amelia once lay. She then very quietly changed and grabbed her sweater and put it on as she picked up her sketchbook and quietly tore a blank piece out of it. Amelia scribbled down a note addressed to both Levi and Kelly and she then quietly moved to place it on the pillow next to Levi so he would see it first thing in the morning. Amelia then leaned down and gently planted a small kiss on Levi's forehead before turning and heading towards the door. She stopped at the door for a moment as she glanced back at her best friend and boyfriend, both the greatest Amelia could ever have before finally leaving the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Amelia glanced around the hallways making sure no one was around as she rushed for the outdoor grounds and headed outside. As soon as Amelia was outside, she began running as she raced through the garden-like field until she reached the large barbed wire fence that was the edge of the BPRD outdoor property. There were large 'No Trespassing' signs all along the outside of the fence and instead of grass; there was pavement that resembled the street. Amelia concentrated as she held her hands down at her sides, twisting and curving her fingers until thick vines began growing out of the ground. Amelia took hold of one of the vines as it lifted her clear over the barbed wire fence and Amelia as soon as she was a few feet away from the ground, she let go of the vines and landed cat-like on the pavement on the other side. Amelia stood and began jogging down the street away from the BPRD, away from her friends; away from the ones she loved, away from all of the ones that wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

_They can't protect me forever _Amelia thought _they can't protect me from what I need to do. I can't live in fear all the time anymore_

Amelia continued to jog as she kept a good pace to be able to travel longer and soon, she was completely out of sight of the BPRD.

Levi woke that morning as he slightly felt the spot next to him but something was wrong… Amelia wasn't there. Levi opened his eyes and slightly sat up as he glanced around the room hoping to spot Amelia but he didn't see her. He glanced at the bedside clock and it read eight thirty in the morning. He then spotted the note that lay carefully on the pillow as he reached out and picked it up.

_Dear Levi and Kelly,_

_ I'm sorry for leaving so soon without saying anything but I felt like it was something I had to do. I don't want any of you getting hurt and I'm the one who has to deal with it, so I will. I'll have to face Trent sooner or later and there's no avoiding it anymore. I love all of you guys so much. Levi, you're the greatest guy I could ever have and I'll never forget it. Kelly, you're my best and most true friend in the whole world. I love and care about you guys so much. I don't know when I'll be back but please don't worry about me; you've done enough for me already._

_ -Amelia_

Levi finished reading the note and he was still for a moment before leaping from the bed and rushing over to Kelly.

"Kelly! Kelly, wake up!" Levi said as he shook Kelly's shoulder to wake her.

"Uhhh, what?" Kelly mumbled.

"Amelia's gone"

That jolted Kelly awake as she sat up, "What?"

"Amelia's gone, she left a note"

Levi held the note out to Kelly as she snatched it away from him and began reading it. When she was done she looked up at Levi, her face full of worry and confusion.

"Where would she have gone?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know" Levi replied, "judging by the note, she's obviously not anywhere in the BPRD. She's probably long gone by now. Where ever she is"

"Well what are we going to do? We can't just ignore this!"

"C'mon, let's go see Abe. He might know what to do"

Kelly nodded and the two rushed out the door to the library and they burst in jolting Abe awake in his tank.

"Levi, Kelly, What is going on?" Abe asked as the two seemed a little out of breath.

"Amelia's gone" Levi said and Abe froze.

"I'll be right out, get Hellboy and Liz and meet me in the board room"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not familiar with the comics.**_

Everyone was soon seated in the board room but Levi remained standing as he paced across the room and Kelly and Felix watched him as Felix sat on the table. Abe sat at the head of the table with his head in his hands as he tried to focus and concentrate on the situation professionally but it wasn't exactly working.

"She couldn't have gone far" Liz said, "She can't drive yet and no vehicles were missing so she must have left on foot"

"Possibly" Abe said as she lifted his head from his hands, "And there were no weapons or supplies missing either. How does she think she can make it out there on her own?"

"I don't know, Blue" Hellboy said, "She's a pretty tough girl"

"True, but she didn't take anything with her to support herself. She even left her wallet behind and none of her luggage was missing from her things at all. She left with nothing but one sweater!"

Levi continued to pace as he thought for a moment before speaking, "the note she left said that she was going to deal with it and she had to face Trent, but how would she be able to do that? Does she even know where Trent is? Do we even know?"

"We don't and I'm pretty sure Amelia wouldn't either. So why would she run off like that? Where would she go to face Trent?"

Kelly spoke for the first time as something clicked in her mind, "Home. She's going home" she said and Levi stopped pacing.

"What?"

"C'mon, think about it. I read somewhere that most people feel at their best when they feel they're at home because they know the place so well. Where else other than here would she feel at her best to face this guy?"

Everyone thought about as it began to make sense to everyone in the room.

"So what do we do now?" Liz asked.

"I suppose we should gather everything we will need to find Amelia and face Trent with her" Abe replied.

Everyone nodded in response as they all stood and quickly rushed out of the room to gather everything they would need. As soon as they had everything, they all headed to the truck and even Kelly insisted that she go no matter how many times Levi tried to force her to stay behind. He had told her how dangerous it could be and suggested she stay behind to be safe but Kelly didn't back down as she shoved past Levi and sat down in the truck with a victorious look on her face. Levi gave in as he sat down in the truck and the others came in and sat down as well and they were soon on their way.

Amelia's feet began to hurt as she walked further away from the city and closer to her home that seemed miles away. As she walked, she passed by a small café and she silently cursed herself for not thinking to bring her wallet or anything. She didn't know why she didn't think of bringing anything with her like money or extra clothes, for some reason she just didn't feel the need to. Although she didn't feel very hungry considering all that was on her mind and what might happen, she knew she might need to eat something to keep her strength up. She didn't want to steal anything from a market or something knowing that she might get caught and didn't want to risk that. So instead, she just continued to walk down the street getting farther away from the city. After some time, Amelia thankfully passed a small orchard and at the moment, she didn't see any harm in picking one apple to eat. The apples were ripe as they were also ready to be picked and Amelia quickly picked one of the closest ones she could reach and continued to walk as she bit into the apple.

_I didn't think we lived this far _Amelia thought as she neared the sign that read the name of her old town. Amelia quickened her pace as she headed down the street where she suspected her old house still stood. As she headed in that direction, she passed by her school that had been destroyed weeks ago and was now being rebuilt as she spotted the construction workers.

Soon she reached her old house and she stood at the end of the driveway where the old rusted mailbox stood on a post labeled 'The Clarks'. She saw that the front yard garden wasn't as green as it had been before as most of the plants had begun to wilt and brown slightly from not enough water. Amelia took a deep breath before walking up the drive way and stepping up to the front door. She suspected for the door to be locked, but it wasn't as she took hold of the doorknob and it suddenly eased itself open as Amelia dropped her hand from the doorknob as the door slowly opened. Amelia hesitated for a moment before cautiously walking inside as she glanced around her old home.

The furniture that was left was covered with white sheets and the few tables and counters had a layer of dust on them. A few cobwebs hung from various corners in the house as Amelia made her way around the place. She headed up stairs to find that the railing was also very dusty just like the counters and tables. Amelia reached the top as she headed towards her old room and she carefully opened the door. Her old bed was still there but it was covered in dust as well as her old desk.

Amelia suddenly heard something scuttling in her room and she froze as she tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. There it was again! This time, Amelia spotted where she heard the sound as she stared at her bed and something began to crawl out from underneath it. It was a small entity that looked just like the other entities she had encountered and it seemed small enough to be just a baby.

_It must be one of Trent's _Amelia thought as she stared at the small creature. The small entity stared back as if in curiosity and it made a small squeak/purring sound as it moved closer to Amelia. As soon as it was a few inches away from her, the small creature stood up on its hind legs as it gazed at Amelia and she slightly calmed as she lowered herself carefully to her knees. She held her hand out cautiously to the small creature as it dropped back down on all fours and sniffed her hand before briefly licking it, wagging its tail and Amelia smiled.

"You're not dangerous at all" Amelia quietly said to the small entity, "You're just a playful little thing"

The entity seemed to understand as it made the small squeak/purring sound and ran around in a circle a few times before stopping and wagging its tail. Amelia suddenly heard someone downstairs and she stayed down on her knees as she slowly creeped forward to see down the stairs and the small entity quietly followed beside her.

"She won't get away from me" Trent said as he walked into the house with a larger entity beside him. "I won't be defeated by some weak _child_. I'm better than that"

The entity beside him seemed to grunt in agreement and Amelia lowered herself closer to the floor as she moved slightly closer to get a better look. The larger entity must have extreme hearing as it whipped its head around and sniffed the air as it faced the stairs.

"She must be here" Trent said and he glanced casually at his watch, "She is rather early though but that's not a problem, we'll just get this done a lot faster"

Amelia cautiously and quietly made her way back to her old room as she ever so quietly shut the door.

"Oh man, now what do we do?" Amelia said as the small entity leaped onto her lap. "I'm so stupid, I never should have come"

The small entity jumped down from Amelia's lap as it headed for the window and attempted to jump up onto the window sill but with not much luck. Amelia stood as she headed for the window and she picked up the small creature in one hand and opened the window with the other hand. She swung one leg over the ledge and looked down; it wasn't too far of a fall only a few feet. Amelia swung her other leg over the edge as she sat on the edge of the window sill and she took a deep breath. She didn't get a chance to even jump when thick brown vines shot into the room through the door, quickly wrapping themselves around Amelia. Amelia screamed as the brown vines pulled her back and she was lifted up and yanked back through the door and down the stairs. Amelia held the little creature closely in her arms as the vines stopped downstairs in front of Trent.

"So happy you could join us, Amelia" Trent smirked, "Even if you are a little early, I'm glad we could make time for each other"

"You haven't exactly made it enjoyable" Amelia replied. The brown vines around Amelia tightened slightly making Amelia quietly gasp.

"Careful with what you say, young lady. I don't want to ground you… oh wait, I do… No pun intended"

Amelia began to grow furious as she began to lash out at Trent but more brown vines showed up as they wrapped around Amelia's arms holding her securely in her place.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast" Trent said and he then spotted the small entity in Amelia's arms, "And what do we have here?"

Trent reached out and picked up the small animal by its tail hanging it upside down as the small entity attempted to fight back but was failing.

"A little traitor, I see" Trent said, "Well I can't have that"

Trent tossed the small entity carelessly to the side as the larger entity caught it but thankfully didn't eat it.

"Dispose of it" Trent ordered and the larger entity carried the small entity outside as the small entity cried out for Amelia.

"No, please!" Amelia cried, not wanting to lose her newfound friend. Another vine shot out and covered Amelia's mouth silencing her as Trent walked up and roughly took hold of Amelia's chin.

"How do you prefer to die, Amelia?" Trent asked, "Strangled to death or buried alive?"

Amelia remained silent as the vine around her mouth hadn't been removed but she was able to glare at Trent as she lifted her leg up and swung it up hitting Trent where it hurt. Trent automatically bent over in pain as Amelia felt the familiar adrenaline in her powers. The brown vines around her snapped off as Amelia transformed to her 'inner self' and she landed on her feet and dashed to the other side of the room. Trent soon regained himself as he stood and glared at Amelia.

"Do you have a death wish, missy?" he asked.

"You still want to kill me either way" Amelia said, "what's the difference?"

Trent just grew more furious as he moved to charge at Amelia and Amelia ducked and moved out of the way as Trent leaped at her and he landed on his feet as he turned to Amelia.

"You're quick" Trent said, "I can see you're not entirely useless… yet"

Trent moved to attack again and Amelia held her arms up to brace herself for the contact but it never came as there was a green flash and Trent was thrown to the floor. Amelia slowly lowered her arms not knowing exactly what she had just done as Trent began to stand, shocked at what Amelia had just done.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Trent demanded.

"How should I know?" Amelia replied, "I'm useless, remember?"

Trent glared at her as his hands began twisting and curving and brown vines shot out from the ground beside him and he directed the vines towards Amelia. Amelia dodged the vines as she pressed herself to the floor, the vines narrowly missing her and she quickly rolled out of the way. Trent tried again to attack her with his vines but Amelia had her own plan as she twisted her hands and her own green vines shot up beneath Trent, knocking him to the floor. More green vines began to show as they latched onto Trent's arms and legs, holding him to the floor. Amelia continued to twist and curve her hands as one vine grew beside her holding a knife than resembled a large, sharp thorn and she quickly grabbed it as she raced towards Trent and stood over him, knife held up at the ready.

"Go ahead, kill me" Trent said, "Kill your own father, your own flesh and blood who created you in the first place. Kill me! You'll be free of me forever if you do"

Amelia froze not knowing whether this was really what she had to do or if this was just her own anger taking over. Her hand that held the knife began to slightly shake as she stared down at her father, the monster who abused her mother and tried to kill his own daughter and murdered many others like her. He deserved to die, didn't he? Amelia lowered her arm and Trent smirked.

"I knew it, you're still weak" Trent said, "You can't handle killing anybody even if it's me"

Amelia just stood there staring at Trent, her eyes filled with a mix of anger and regret. A few small tears fell from Amelia's eyes and she let them fall as she tightened her hold on the knife and began to raise it again but was stopped as brown vines shot out and took hold of Amelia as she was pulled back and slammed against the wall and the knife fell from her hand. Trent tore the green vines off of his body as he stood and picked up the fallen knife and made his way over to Amelia.

"This is just to easy" Trent said as he raised the knife ready to strike it into Amelia's heart. Suddenly, Trent was slammed to the side as a flash of orange and black tossed Trent to the floor and the knife was knocked from his hand. Amelia then spotted Levi as he was in tiger form as Levi pinned Trent to the floor with his gigantic paws. Trent called out and the large entity from earlier came in and knocked Levi over, freeing the creature's master. Levi and the entity began battling as Trent rushed to pick up the knife but Amelia had freed herself from Trent's vines and she rushed to attack Trent. Levi and the entity crashed into the wall making it crumble as they continued to battle but the whole house began to crumble with it as pieces of wood and debris began to fall around them.

Trent decided to take his chance as he flung the knife towards Amelia but she dodged it just in time for it to fly past her and striking the entity instead. The entity screeched out in pain and Levi took the chance to shove the entity through the wall. The house continued to crumble as the furniture from upstairs fell through the top floor and crashed through the floor they were standing in. Amelia screamed as she fell through the large hole, disappearing into the darkness below.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not familiar with the comics. I do not own the song either.**_

_**Song: Safe place to hide**_

_**Artist: Melissa O'Neil**_

As the house began to collapse, Levi jumped out of the way of the falling debris as he leaped outside just in time before most of the house crumbled on top of him. He morphed back to his human form as he stared back at the house knowing that Amelia still lay inside somewhere. Hellboy, Liz, Kelly, and Abe rushed towards him as they watched the house collapse only half way.

"Amelia's still inside!" Levi cried and he spotted Trent trying to crawl his way out of the ruble he was trapped under. Hellboy took the honors of going towards him as he yanked Trent out of the ruble by the throat.

"You got some explaining to do, mister" Hellboy said and Trent was too shocked and weak to reply. Suddenly without warning, Trent closed his eyes in defeat as his body began crumbling as it turned to dust and dirt and he finally seemed to disintegrate as he disappeared beneath Hellboy's hand.

"What the…?" Hellboy said and he turned to the others, "I wasn't holding him that hard"

"We know, Red" Abe said, "He simply wasn't strong enough to continue living anymore, you didn't do anything wrong"

Hellboy nodded as he returned to the others and Levi turned to them, "What about Amelia? She's still in there; we have to get her out!"

Felix suddenly squeaked as he had been sitting on Kelly's shoulder and he now jumped down as he raced towards the remains of the building and Levi followed as he raced after him. Felix scurried in through a big enough hole for Levi to remove some of the pieces of wood to be able to fit in a he attempted to follow Felix.

"Amelia? Amelia, where are you?" Levi called as he tried to keep Felix in his sight.

_I know that it's been hard for you_

_It must be killing you._

Amelia slowly opened her eyes but it didn't do any difference as she was surrounded by darkness and debris. Amelia took a small deep breath as she tried to figure out exactly what had happened. She heard a small scuttling sound and she was suddenly face to face with the small entity she had befriended. Amelia attempted to smile at the small creature as it moved closer and nudged her cheek as it made the small squeak/purring sound.

"You're very brave" Amelia quietly said to the small creature and it crawled up and curled up beside Amelia's neck and it stayed with her.

_And I can feel how it pulls at you_

_It pulls at me too._

_I would run away to the world I left behind_

_I will find a way back to you._

Levi dug through the debris as Felix led him to the hole where Amelia fell through. Levi lifted as much of the debris and wood out of the way for him to be able to climb down.

"Amelia? Can you hear me? Amelia!" Levi called.

"L-Levi?" Amelia gasped out and Levi could just barely hear her.

"Amelia! Where are you?"

"Down here"

_And when you've got no where to turn_

_And you're all alone_

_When your walls are all breaking and there's no escaping._

_I, I fly through the night_

_To get back to your side_

_I'll be your safe place to hide. _

Levi leaped down into the hole as he glanced around trying to find Amelia. He finally spotted her not too far away and he quickly rushed to her side.

"Oh god, Amelia!" Levi said as he reached out and touched the side of her face as he smoothed back a few strands of her hair, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just a little bruised is all" Amelia replied and it was then that Levi spotted the small entity as the small creature looked up at him.

"Found a friend, I see" Levi said with a slight laugh.

"He's not evil, just curious" Amelia explained. Felix jumped down into the hole and scurried over to the two teens as he spotted the small entity and the two small creatures stared at each other for a moment before touching noses briefly and Felix climbed onto Levi's shoulder.

"We're gonna get you out of here" Levi said and Amelia slightly managed to nod.

"What happened to Trent?"

"He's been defeated. Don't worry; he's not going to bother us anymore"

_I was always there for you_

_Always cared for you._

_And I'm still right here guarding you_

_Watching over you._

_Though I'm miles away from the world I left behind_

_I will find a way back to you._

Amelia began to feel very weak as her eyes wanted to close but she didn't want to just yet. She forced herself to stay awake as she heard other voices being said but she couldn't quite make out who they were. She could hear Levi talking back to the voices but she still couldn't exactly hear what they were saying other than it had something to do with getting them out of the hole.

_And when you've got no where to turn_

_And you're all alone_

_When your walls are all breaking and there's no escaping._

_I, I fly through the night_

_To get back to your side_

_I'll be your safe place to hide._

Amelia was just able to stay conscious as Levi carefully pulled her into his arms to try and carry her out of the hole as Hellboy and Abe lowered a thick rope down into the hole to pull the two teens up. Amelia used as much of her strength as she could to hold on to Levi as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck as Levi took a firm hold on the rope with one hand as he wrapped it around his arm. As soon as the two were securely holding onto the rope, Hellboy and Abe pulled them up and out of the hole. As soon as they were able, Abe relieved Levi of Amelia as Abe lifted Amelia out and held her in his arms for a moment before carrying her out of the crumbled building and out to the truck. Hellboy gave Levi a hand as he pulled Levi out of the hole and Felix and the small entity followed all of them out at Levi's feet.

_I'll be there by your side_

_The safe place that you hide._

_Cause nothings really changing_

_I'm just a few more miles away and _

_When you've got nowhere to turn and you're all alone._

_Your walls are all breaking and there's no escaping_

_I, I fly through the night to get back to your side._

_To be your safe place to hide_

_To be your safe place to hide _

*~Two months later~*

It had now been a whole two months since the final encounter with Trent and everyone had seemed to recover from it since then. Amelia had taken to spending as much time as she could in her greenhouse adding more plants and constantly taking care of them or designing and picking out new containers and pots for other plants. Kelly and her mother had found a new house not too far from the BPRD so they could visit whenever and as much as they wanted. The small entity that was with Amelia during the encounter had been allowed to stay so long as Amelia would train and take care of it which she happily agreed to. She named the small creature Oak as Amelia knew that the plant called 'oak leaves' meant 'bravery' but she just shortened it to Oak instead to make it easier. Felix and Oak soon became best friends as Oak was almost always full of energy and Felix was more than happy to play with the small creature. It had also been announced among the others that Levi's birthday was coming up and everyone wanted to do something special for him. No one told Levi what they were going to do as they wanted to keep it a surprise until his birthday.

The big day finally came as Liz and Amelia led Levi down the hallway but Liz had her hands over Levi's eyes so that he couldn't see what his surprise was yet. Felix and Oak followed them excitedly at their feet as the two ran a short ways ahead almost like they were leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Levi asked as Amelia held his hands and led him through the halls.

"You'll see!" Amelia simply replied as they continued to lead the temporary blind Levi down the halls.

"Okay seriously, what did you guys do? You're freaking me out a little here"

"You have to wait until we get there" Liz said.

They soon reached the garage but Levi didn't know that as the others had been waiting in the garage for Liz and Amelia to arrive with the birthday boy.

"About time you got here" Hellboy said.

"Can I see what's going on now? This is a bit of a pain" Levi asked.

"Hold on a sec"

Hellboy did a very brief check before standing up straight and smiling.

"Okay, now you can look" Hellboy said.

Liz dropped her hands from Levi's eyes and Levi let his eyes adjust to the light for a second before gazing at what lay in front of him.

"Oh my god! Seriously!" Levi cried. Right in front of him was a black 67 camaro ss! "You got me a freaking car?"

"Well you just got your 'N', didn't you?" Abe asked.

"Yeah"

"Then it's all yours" Abe tossed him a pair of car keys and Levi caught them, "Go ahead, check it out"

Levi didn't need to be told twice as he rushed forward and circled his new car in excitement, looking at everything the car had. After circling the car, he opened the driver's side door and climbed in as he sat down in the driver's seat. Amelia smiled as she rushed forward and opened the passengers side door and sat down inside with Levi as Felix and Oak also rushed forward and jumped in as they sat in the backseat.

"So what do you think?" Amelia asked and Levi laughed.

"This is so awesome!" Levi replied, "I can't believe you guys did this, oh man this is so cool"

"C'mon, let's go for a test drive"

"What… you mean right now?"

"Duh, yes right now" Amelia poked her head out the car window, "we can go for a drive, right?"

"Of course" Abe replied, "Just make sure you buckle up"

"No problem"

Amelia pulled her head back into the car and Levi laughed again as he started the car. The garage door opened and Levi pulled his new car out of the garage and onto the street and Levi cheered as the car sped down the road.

"Let's go to Kelly's, we need to show her too" Amelia said. Levi nodded as he couldn't stop smiling as he drove down the road loving every minute of the drive as they finally reached Kelly's house. Levi pulled into the driveway and Levi honked the horn as Amelia opened her door and got out. Kelly appeared in the window upstairs and her eyes went wide with excitement when she spotted Levi's new car. Amelia waved her arms and called for Kelly to come down as Levi honked the horn again. Kelly disappeared from the window and soon appeared in the front door as she rushed out and ran to greet Amelia.

"Levi got a car?" Kelly asked excitedly.

"C'mon, we're going for a ride" Amelia said. Kelly nodded and she rushed inside for a moment to let her mother know what she was doing and she was quick to rush back out and climb into the back seat. As Levi began to pull out of the driveway, Mrs. Parkings waved at them from the front door with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you have a car" Kelly said.

"I still can't believe it either" Levi replied, "Somebody should pinch me just in case"

"Okay"

Kelly reached out and pinched Levi's upper arm and he slightly yelped.

"Ow, hey I'm driving here"

"Sorry, but you asked me to"

"You guys are so funny" Amelia said as she laughed, "We'll go around a few more blocks and then head back, Liz made us all supper for your birthday, and Kelly and her mom are invited"

"Do we have to go back?" Levi whined.

"Do you want dinner?"

Levi gave in as Kelly laughed. They soon returned to the BPRD and everyone gathered into the kitchen for the special dinner Liz had made. The evening was even complete with a large cake that had a picture of a fierce tiger on the top. By the end of the night, everyone had their full of food and cake and they all decided to retire for the night. Liz and Hellboy left to their room while Abe went to the library to sleep in his tank. Kelly and her mother returned to their home leaving Amelia and Levi to take their time walking back to their rooms with Felix and Oak at their feet.

"This has been the best birthday ever" Levi said, "I don't know how it could be better than this"

"I think I can come up with an idea" Amelia said as they stopped in the hallway.

"How so?"

Amelia just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Levi's neck and kissed him. Levi wrapped his arms around Amelia's waist holding her closer as he returned the kiss and they soon pulled away from each other.

"Okay, _now_ it's the best birthday ever" Levi said and Amelia laughed.

*~The End~*

_**Thanks for reading all of you out there! Keep an eye out for the upcoming sequel and maybe a few short stories. Thank you to Peya Luna for reviewing my story and giving me feedback on it, it really helped. **_

_**If you want to know what Levi's car looks like go onto google and type in 'black 67 camaro ss'. I would have put the link on but my computer doesn't like me that much. lol.**_


End file.
